


We Meet Again, Kitty

by ShinElisse



Series: I deflowered you [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, Drama, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 77,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinElisse/pseuds/ShinElisse
Summary: After amazing sex the other night, Key decided that he will stop thinking about that God-like man who took his virginity.He was sure that they will never meet again, even though he would like to meet Jonghyun once more.So what will happen if they meet again? And in place he would have never expected?





	1. First Day And.. Meeting?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you will enjoy this sequel. I enjoyed writing it a long time ago :)  
> Small note though - I have no idea how Korean school system works so bear with me, please.   
> Also, this is a Fiction so some situations are light and almost unreal but that's the beauty of author's freedom :)  
> I'm looking forward to hear your opinion ^^

It was exactly one week since that night when Key’s met Jonghyun, and Key couldn’t stop thinking about that man. He didn’t really know why it was like that. Okay, he did know the reason very well. Jonghyun took his virginity after all and people say that you will never forget a person who was your first. But Key was confused because, wasn’t it just in case that your first time was with your lover? Or did it really not matter who you did that with, you will never forget them anyway? However, Key was almost sure that it wasn’t just because of that. Or maybe yes.. Who knows. He just knew that he would really like to meet that handsome man again. Whole days, he was just thinking about those abs, those perfect lips, that tanned skin and also those puppy-like eyes.

Key clearly remembered how gentle those strong hands were when they caressed his milky white thighs, how amazing tasted those lips on his and how Jonghyun’s whisper made Key turned on. Even now, he could still feel those hands touching him – from his shoulders down to his chest where they played with his erected nipples, then lower to his abdomen and even lower, just on his hard member. After some playing with his dick, those hands were wandering to his ass, harshly squeezing it….

 

Key moaned aloud and that’s when he realized that he has been once again jerking off to memories of that night. And once again, he had successfully reached his climax. He was really embarrassed of himself, because he was sure that it wasn’t normal. While cleaning himself, he wondered what will he do. He should surely forget about Jonghyun, because they will never meet again. Yes, Key was sure about that, because during that one week, he went to the bar where they met every single evening – he even returned there at night – but Jonghyun was never there.

Key sighed and after refreshing shower, he stood in front of his full length mirror. He looked at himself and sighed again. Only two days ago, Key decided to change his hair just in order to take his thoughts away from the older man that seemed to invade his mind all the time. He bleached his hair so now the were just slight yellowish. It really suited him, but the latter missed his black hair. However, since he decided to forget about that night, he was conviced that he can’t have his black hair back.

It was quite late and the next day was Key’s first day of shool so he just put some PJs on and laid downon a bed. He was nervous and excited at the same time because he didn’t know what to expect from that Kyung Hee University. It seemed to be very good school and since his parents were willing to pay for his studies – his mom insisted on it – he was okay with that. Many questions were running through his head. Like, was he going to find any friends? Were those people going to be the same as his previous classmates? Was he going to find someone interesting? (with this question, his mind immediately went to Jonghyun) Were people going to be friendly and nice or is he going to be bullied? What about teachers? Were they going to be old and strict? Or young and maybe attractive? Will it be hard to study there? …

 

He sighed again – he seemed to be doing it a lot recently – and turned on a side.

 

“C’mon Key, you’re better than this. Everybody will love you, you’re The Almighty. Yes…” he said to himself encouragingly and closed his eyes.

 

Not even five minutes later, and he was already in his dreamland where he once again met his desired man who didn’t have a problem with doing him over and over again…

 

 

***

 

 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!!!_

 

Key woke up on an annoying sound of his alarm clock. What annoyed him even more was, that he had an erection. And it was not typical morning wood, but it was caused by dreams about a man whose name was like a sweet poison for Key. He growled and looked at the time. It was quite late but he didn’t mind it since he didn’t have a-

 

“Shit!!!” he shouted because damn, he was going to be late for his first day!

 

He rushed to a bathroom and since he didn’t have a timeto take care of his erection, he turned on cold water to cool himself down. Hissing, because cold water on his heated skin didn’t feel good at all, he quickly showered and then dried himself. After that, he ran to his room, straight to a wardrobe and took out light blue jeans which were ripped on his thighs together with white t-shirt with colorful words on it. He quickly styled his hair and put on eyeliner. Then, he added some accessories, took his bag, phone and wallet and rushed out of a building after locking his door.

 

 

 

 

By the time he arrived, an opening ceremony  has started but it seemed that nobody really noticed that someone was missing. Key sighed in relief and stayed standing next to exit door, leaning on it.

After some time, which honestly seemed like a couple of years, students were allowed to go to their classrooms. And so, Key walked through a hall, looking around just to remember where was what. Suddenly, a big strong hand was placed on his shoulder, so he stopped and turned around to see who was that. When he saw a person standing in front of him, he stayed frozen on his spot.

 

“Well, hello.” Said a person.

 

“M-Minho?? You’re studying here too?” Key asked surprised.

 

The tall man with frog-like eyes smiled widely and nodded. “Yes. I didn’t know you applied here.” Minho said and softly pushed Key forward.

 

Key continued walking with smile on his lips. Minho was his classmate from highschool and although they weren’t the best friends and didn’t hang out after school, they talked a lot at school and lunch breaks. Key felt comfortable with Minho around and so, he was happy that he met him there.

 

“Well, we didn’t really have a chance to talk about school, remember?” he asked jokingly.

 

“Yeah, we were talking about everything but school.” Minho laughed and they entered a classroom where all their classmates were already seated on their seats.

 

“There. Come.” Key said, pointing on two empty seats in the back of a classroom.

 

When they sat down, they chatted for a while but then, some  boys started to talk to Minho – apparently his friends – and so, Key laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. He was still tired and feeling kinda uncomfortable because of his morning problem. After some time his mind went black and he fell asleep..

 

 

 

A teacher entered a classroom and right a way there was whispering from his students. No one really expected for a teacher to be like that. The teacher remedied his tie and smiled.

 

“Hello, class. First of all, Welcome to the Kyung Hee University. Now, I will read your names and you will lift your hand so I can memorize your names and faces, okay? I will introduce myself after that. So…” the man sat down and took some papers.

 

He started reading names and after every single name, he pulled out some joke or teased his students just to show them that he wasn’t one of those typical, boring teachers. By then, everyone knew that he liked to joke and tease.

 

“Kim Kibum.” He said and looked around the classroom that who will lift a hand.

 

But no one lifted it and the man frowned a bit. Was there a mistake in those papers? He looked at students and repeated. “Kim Kibum.”

 

The teacher could see a tall boy with bigger eyes – Minho, was it? – nudging someone who was next to him. Sleeping. The said boy lazily lifted his head while blinking. The teacher still couldn’t see his face, but it seemed that the boy asked something because Minho boy pointed forward on the teacher. The boy turned his head forward, lifting his hand. And that’s when teacher’s heart skipped a beat.

 

 

 

Key froze in his seat, with his hand still up in the air, looking on his teacher. _No, no, it must be dream,_ he thought while looking into those familiar, puppy-like eyes.

 

_J-jonghyun???!!!_


	2. It's already like this

Both, Key and Jonghyun were really surprised. They have never imagined that they would meet again and definitely not in a situation like that. For a while, they just looked at each other with wide eyes and rapid hearbeat. Why were their hearts like that, they didn’t know. Jonghyun was first to regain his senses.

 

“Key-BUM? Is that right?” he asked in order to save a situation; he almost said the other’s nickname in front of his students and that would have been hard to explain.

 

Key just nodded his head, unable to speak because he was afraid that he was just dreaming. Who wouldn’t? A man who took his virginity, the man whose name he scream while reaching his climax, was now standing in front of him, looking as sexy as never and he has just found out that the said man was his teacher. Key wondered if there, somewhere, was a hidden camera. He’s awoken from his thoughts when Jonghyun spoke again.

 

“So. Now, that everybody’s listening to me, I will start again. Welcome to Kyung Hee University. My name is Kim Jonghyun and I am your homeroom teacher, as well as English teacher. Nice to meet you all.” He said and smiled his best smile.

 

Upon seeing that smile, Key’s heart skipped a beat again. _How can he be so perfect?_ He thought and right a way many questions found their way to his head. However, once again he was interrupted by Jonghyun’s voice.

 

“Hmm… so, I’m sure we will have a great relationship.” He started with small smirk on his face and his eyes settled on Key a bit longer than on others. “But let me warn you,” he started with a laugh that made few girls – and Kibum – melt right a way. “I have a lot of work everyday, so as great students you are, you will help me, right? I will ask some of you to stay after school, so you can help me. Sometimes, I will ask one student, then maybe more. And maybe… I will ask just ONE of you during a whole year.” He said with smirk and stood up. “I will start right today. So… who will it be?” he teased and walked around a classroom.

 

Students felt really comfortable with their teacher because the way he treated them was very nice and carefree. They liked how he teased them or laughed with them. None of them was happy that they will have to stay after school, but they knew that it won’t be that pain in ass since it was Jonghyun they were staying with. The teacher walked and walked, sometimes he cracked a joke until he stopped behind Key.

 

“What about this student? Since he decided to sleep in my class?” he said playfully and leaned down to the student. “What do you say? Wanna stay with me, Kibum?” he said in low voice and when he saw how the latter shivered, smirk found its way to his lips.

At that moment, as if on someone’s calling, the bell rang.

 

“Okay! We meet tomorrow. Have a great day, people.” He greeted them and went to his desk to gather his things.

 

Students nodded with smiles and greeted the teacher back before they exited the classroom.

 

“Bye, Key. See you tomorrow.” Minho greeted Key who just nodded, still somehow dazed.

 

When everybody left and it was just Key and Jonghyun there, the older man turned around to face the latter with smirk on his lips as he was walking to him.

 

“So, we meet again, kitty.” He said with the same smirk still present on his handsome face.

 

However, Key stayed silent and Jonghyun immediately knew that something was wrong. “What’s wrong, Key?” he asked younger, getting serious.

 

Key frowned but didn’t look at the older man. “I don’t know, Jonghyun. Maybe the way you deceive people. Saying that you hope you will meet them again. I know that it was just one night stand, I know it, but you should have disappeared without words then and not giving me a hope that you will at least once show in that damned club.” He said in calm voice but Jonghyun could see the anger and even hurt on his pretty face.

 

The teacher’s expression softened and small smile appeared on his face. “You went there just to see me, right?” he asked softly and when he didn’t get an answer, he continued. “I’m sorry. I really am, but as you can see, I’m a teacher and believe or not, I had a lot of work to do. I’ve had barely time to rest, I had to prepare for this year. You see, I really wanted to go there. I just didn’t have a time.” He explained sincerely.

 

Key hesitated because he wasn’t sure if he should believe him. However, when he looked into those deep brown eyes he missed so much and saw that Jonghyun was honest, he nodded.

 

“Okay. Did you want my help?” he asked while looking and the other.

 

Upon hearing that, Jonghyun smiled widely and stood up. “Yes, come.” He said and went forward to the blackboard.

 

Key sighed and smiled too because he was kind of happy that he met Jonghyun again. Okay, not just kind of – he was very happy. It was like his dream came true, literally. He has dreamt about meeting him. He stoop up and followed Jonghyun, secretly admiring his body. Those clothes really suited him.

 

“This. Rewrite it on the board, please.” Jonghyun handed him some paper.

 

Key nodded and turned to the board, therefore, he didn’t see how Jonghyun went and locked the door. Then, he walked back to his desk and sat down. Jonghyun himself was kind of pleased when he found out that ‘Kim Kibum’ was his kitty. He truly enjoyed that night they spent together. With this thought in mind, the teacher turned around on his chair and looked at beautiful boy who was writing on the board. Jonghyun’s eyes traveled from boy’s soft hair – he loved its new color since it suited Key well – to his perfect waist, until they finally stopped on Key’s delicious, round ass. He could clearly remember how amazing that ass felt when he touched and grinded against it. Unconsciously, his pink tongue sneaked out and he licked his lips.

After some time, Jonghyun couldn’t handle just looking on the boy and so he slowly stood up and soundlessly stepped behind Key. His strong hands found their way to Key’s hips while he leaned to Kibum’s ear. On the other hand, Key could feel those hands on his hips and hot breath on his ear and so, he stopped writing. Frozen on a spot, he let out small, shaky breath. Jonghyun took a deep breath in order to enjoy the other’s scent he became addicted to.

 

“Keep writing, Key…” he whispered lowly, lips touching the latter’s earlobe as his hands slowly moved to his ass cheeks, squeezing them slightly.

 

“But-“ Key wanted to protes, almost moaning because of Jonghyun’s hands, but the teacher interrupted him.  
 

“Nuh-uh… No buts, kitty. Obey your teacher.” He said and placed one small kiss just below his ear.

 

Key shivered a bit but did as he was said to. Letters on the board were quite ugly because of Key’s shaking hands, but he didn’t care. Instead, he just concentrated on his breathing and voice which he couldn’t let out.

 

“Good boy. Now… let me ask you a question.” He said in low voice, hands sneaking under boy’s t-shirt to caress his hairless chest. “Were you thinking about me? After that night? Because I was. I couldn’t stop thinking about how incredibly tight you were. How you were moaning and asking me to go faster, and harder.” He slightly grinded his crotch against that fine ass of Key’s while caressing his chest. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how you gave me the best blowjob I’ve ever had. How that pink tongue of yours was tasting my cum… You were very sexy… very…” He grinded some more, causing Key to stop writing because now even his legs were shaking. “Answer me, Key. Were you thinking about me?” he asked while kissing Key’s exposed milky white neck.

 

“No…” Key breathed out, trying to disagree.

 

“Ohh, really? But it’s already like this.” He whispered with small smirk and put one of his hands on obvious – and painful – bulge in Key’s jeans.

 

Key moaned quietly and cursed in his mind because he didn’t want to give in, but the fact that he didn’t take care of his erection that morning and also Jonghyun grinding against him, made it impossible for him. The teacher’s dirty talk just added on his excitement.

 

“You know… I bet you were jerking off while thinking about my swollen cock deep inside of you. I bet you were imagining how hard and deep I pounded to you that night. You liked that, right? How rough I was while hitting that special spot of yours.” He whispered seductively as his hand already opened Key’s jeans so he teasingly caressed the latter’s hard member through his underwear. “You liked it when I played with this, right?” Jonghyun’s other hand on Key’s chest started to twitch his nipple while he spoke. “Did you play with them while moving our hand like this?” he continued in hushed voice and put his hand under Kibum’s underwear where he grabbed his member and started stroking him.

 

“That’s it. Give in, kitty…” Jonghyun said and took out a hand from latter’s t-shirt; then, with that hand, he turned Key’s head back and kissed him passionately.

 

And Key finally lost it; he turned his whole body to Jonghyun and locked their lips again. Both of them were fully enjoying it because just then, they finally admitted that they missed each other, missed each other’s touch.

Key hugged the older man around his neck and shamelessly started to grind against him. Jonghyun smirked a bit but that smirk disappeared when one of Key’s hands went down and opened Jonghyun’s jeans.

 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Jonghyun grunted and thrusted his hips forward as Key’s hand wrapped around his hard member.

 

“And whose fault is that? Do you even know how much I love seeing you with this tie?” Key panted and with other hand, he pulled the teacher’s tie to get him closer; then he kissed him again, thrusting his tongue into  Jonghyun’s mouth.

 

However, Jonghyun wasn’t one to be dominated and so, he pinned Key against a blackboard as he started fighting Key’s tongue. And of course, he won and explored Key’s hot cavern. Jonghyun’s hand once again started to pump Key’s member that was already leaking with pre-cum. Key moaned and continued jerking the older off. Both were moaning and felt that they weren’t going to last long because they missed each other too much. They knew it wasn’t love, that it was just sexual attraction, but they couldn’t care less in that moment. They continued kissing, tongues meeting in open air, sweat appearing on their foreheads and Jonghyun decided that he will take care of that from then on. He pressed himself harder against Key and took both of their erections into his big hand. Then he started pumping them both at the same time.

 

“Hnnng! More.. touch me.. more-” Key moaned, but the teacher silenced him with hard, passionate kiss.  
 

“Shh, kitty.. ughh.. someone can hear us.” He mumbled and continued to kissing him and jerking them both off.  
  
After a while, it was really too much for them. Feeling each other’s hot tip touching the other’s, theirs pre-cums mixing and their wet tongues dancing together. Key grabbed Jonghyun’s hair and kissed him harder because he could feel that he was going to reach his end soon. Jonghyun could feel it too and so, he fastened his hands and pleasured them both even more. After few more strokes, they both arched their back and while grunting to kiss, they cummed. Key put his head on the older’s shoulder while the latter slowly stroked them to ride out their orgasms. Both of them were panting for a while and then, Jonghyun stepped back and cleaned his hands. The room fell into comfortable silence and both, Jonghyun and Key, wondered how it was possible that neither of them was awkward. After regaining his senses, Key yipped up his jeans and kind of shyly did the same with Jonghyun’s. The teacher smiled and unexpectedly pulled the latter into hug. Key was surprised, but that didn’t stop him from returning that hug.

 

“I enjoyed it. Today, as well as that night.” He said, smiling. That smile was soon exchanged for smirk though. “You know, kitty. If you will be good, mybe I will take you home with me once and take care of your needs.” He said and then kissed Key again, not being able to get enough of the latter’s heart-shaped lips.  
  
Key blushed and then stepped away with rapid heartbeat. “See you tomorrow, Sir.” He said to save at least a little bit of his boldness. Then, he turned around and left the classroom.

 

Jonghyun sat down on a chair and unconsciously smiled. _This should be fun. That guy has obviously fallen for me,_ he thought and then stood up, soon leaving the classroom himself.

 

 

_What he didn't know yet was, that it wasn't just 'that guy' who has fallen..._


	3. Is That So..? + New Classmate

 

 

When Key left school, he ran home which wasn’t that far from there. He wasn’t really sure why he ran, he just had a need to get away from Jonghyun.

Now, he was seated on a comfortable couch in his living room – his heartbeat was still very fast and his face reminded of tomato. Key put a hand on his chest and slowly breathed out. He still couldn’t believe that the things that had just happened were real. His teacher couldn’t just jerk him off, right? With this thought in mind, Key blushed even more – if it was possible.

 

“The hell??” he put his hands on face and angrily shook his head. “I’m the Almighty! I AM the one who makes people blush, not the other way around!” he said to himself and then nodded.

 

He was definitely going to control himself more the next day. He wasn’t going to let Jonghyun get him that easily. He had to prove that he wasn’t teacher’s toy. Or at least to prove that the teacher is toy, too. Key nodded again and stood up. He went to the kitchen to cook something because he missed his breakfast that day. He told himself that he won’t think about Jonghyun anymore, but just like for the past week, he couldn’t help himself but think about his scent, voice and touches. His fresh memore of the teacher didn’t help either. And so, the blond boy decided to order some meal because he couldn’t risk damaging his precious kitchen.

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun has finally finished everything he had to and now he was heading out of school. He was aobut to step in an elevator when slender arms circling around his waist stopped him.

 

“Jonghyun~” the person who was back hugging him said cutely.

 

The teacher immediately smiled, happy to hear that bright voice which always made him smile. He turned around and lovingly ruffled person’s blonde hair.

 

“I told you already… it’s hyung ot you, Tae.” He said sternly, but his smile showed that he wasn’t mad. “So, what are you doing here?” he asked when Taemin stepped back.  
  
“Oh! Ihave great news, hyung! I’m transferring here. Isn’t it great?” the boy asked excitedly.

 

The teacher laughed a bit and nodded. “Yes, that’s great. But why? I thought you wanted to go to the same university as your high school classmates.” He said and looked at cute male in front of him.

 

Taemin’s smile faltered a bit but right a way, another smile found its way to his lips. The latter hoped that Jonghyun didn’t see it.

 

“Yes, but then… I just thought that it would be great to be near you and Jinki hyung.” He lied smoothly, but Jonghyun knew him too well.

 

“What’s wrong, Tae?” he asked, seriousness in his voice was almost scary.

 

The latter sighed kind of sadly. “I… hyung, promise me to not tell to Jinki hyung.” He said pleadingly and looked at Jonghyun with his big eyes.

 

The teacher could feel that it’s something serious and so he nodded and waited for younger to continue.

 

“I didn’t want you to know… nor my brother. You are so strong and successful… And I just…” Taemin sighed, not knowing how to continue and so, he decided to be blunt. “I was bullied, hyung.” He said ashamed and looked down.

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened and then filled with anger. His Taemin was bullied and he didn’t know a thing about it?! How was that possible? He had never noticed before! His mouth opened in surprise.

 

“W-what? Since when? Why didn’t you tell me? Or Jinki? What did they do?” he asked more questions at once because he was shocked and worried.

 

The younger always smiled and laughed. He loved going to school! Never had Jonghyun seen Taemin sad or afrad or bothered. Was he not looking properly? He could understand if Jinki wouldn't notice, because he is the dean of Kyung Hee University after all. He's very busy and important person, but also very caring. All of his free time... he spent it with Tae because he loved his younger brother.

 

“I could handle it, that’s why…” he said quietly and then looked up. “They didn’t beat me. They just made fun of me and sometimes pushed me… or hid my clothes after PE.” He finished and then smiled. “It wasn’t really that bad, but I don’t wanna have it the same at university. And I really wanna be with you and hyung.” He added and his eyes showed that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

 

Jonghyun sighed and nodded. He was sad and sorry that his beloved dongsaeng went through that, but he respected Taemin’s decisions. He wanted to make him happy and so, he grinned.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you spoiled brat. Your brother is the dean so you know he will let you in no matter what.” He said in faked disgust and it was obvious that he was just kidding.

 

“Exactly.” Taemin smirked and nodded. “But hyung, don’t tell anyone. I don’t want my new classmates to know.” He said and when Jonghyun nodded in understatement, he smiled and hugged him again. “Thank you hyung, you’re the best. See you tomorrow~” Taemin waved and ran to Jinki’s office.  
  
The teacher just smiled and shook his head. _That will be interesting. I will ask Key to take care of him. I hope they will be friends,_ he thought while going home.

 

 

***

 

 

Next morning, Key walked through halls, dressed even better than the day before – his black jeans perfectly hugged his sinful body and especially his round butt, his red shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposed his collarbones and his styled blond hair just added to his beauty. He almost shone because of his pale shin and well matched colorful accessories. The day before, Key decided that he will show Jonghyun who he really is. He made a promise to himself that he will make his teacher drool and won’t let him touch Key. He entered the classroom with a smirk on his pouty lips. The first class was a History. Key didn’t really like it and that’s why he searched for a seat that was the furthest from the teacher. He went to the back of classroom and saw Minho.  Key sighed in relief and sat down next to Minho. They talked through whole lesson, not paying attention to older woman who tried her best to make a story about some king interesting. Boys knew that they were being bad, they should have paid attention, but either of them liked History and they had a feeling that if they would have listened, they would have fallen asleep anyway. Fortunately, bell rang and boys got out of classroom.

 

“Did you hear? A transfer student is here. I heard that he’s sooo cute.” They heard some girl coo and both of them looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

 

“Know something ‘bout that?” Key asked Minho but he just shook his head.

 

“We have English next though so maybe our homeroom teacher will say something.” He said and Key nodded while his heart started to beat faster.

 

 _Stop it, you don’t even see him! Don’t forget your plan now, diva,_ he thought to himself and nodded. He and Minho entered a classroom and sat on their seats. Minho had his friends there and so he introduced Key to them. Boys eyed him intensely but he didn’t mind it, he was used to boys looking at him. Some of them always lusted for his body while others always judged him, thinking that he’s too “gay”.

When bell signalized that English has started, everybody turned their attention forward because Jonghyun stepped in just in time. Right next to him was standing smaller, feminine looking boy with ginger hair. For Key, the boy was adorable for the blush that painted his cheeks. He had child-like face and Key had to admit that the boy was truly pretty and cute.

Minho, sitting right next to Key couldn’t take his eyes off of that boy. His heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was dreaming. Minho always thought that he was straight. Damn, he even dated some girls before and liked them! He liked their body, face and he liked sex with them. Of course, he likes girls. He had never had a need to kiss a boy – Minho shivered with this thought -, he never liked another male’s body. Not even Key’s and Key was the pretties boy with squishable ass he had ever seen. Until now. That boy standing in front of whole class, playing with his bracelets because he was nervous and shy, made Minho feel something weird. For Minho, that creature, that child-like yet somewhat really pretty boy… for him was the boy everything Minho desired for. Everything he wanted and had to have. He wanted to hold that boy in his arms, kiss him, tell him nothings, spoil him and show him things he hasn’t seen or felt. Minho thought about many things – sweet and even dirty ones – he would do with blonde haired boy.

 

“-se, introduce yourself.” Minho heard teacher’s voice and looked at the boy who bowed deeply.

 

“H-hello. My name is Lee Taemin. Please, take care of me.” The latter – Taemin – said cutely and straightened his abck to see his classmates.

 

 _Taemin… So flawless…_ Minho thought, still looking at the boy. Taemin probably felt his eyes on him because he looked in his direction. And their eyes met. Minho’s breath hitched because that boy was pure perfection and his eyes were too beautiful even from that distance. Minho saw how Taemin blushed and immediately averted his brown eyes away. _He blushed because of me?_ He smiled to himself over that thought.

 

“Thank you, Taemin. You can sit…” Jonghyun said and looked around class, searching secretly for Key.

 

He saw him but frowned a bit when he saw that he was sitting next to that frog-like boy once again. _Minho,_ the teacher said to himself and then shook his head. Why would he frown? He had nothing to do with Kibum after all. _Bullshit,_ voice in his head said.

 

“…there. There is an empty seat beside Kibum. Kibum, raise your slim hand for a moment.” He said with slight smirk on his face.

 

When Key raised his hand as Jonghyun asked him to, Taemin bowed politely and went on his seat. Coming to a pretty boy who smiled kindly at him, Taemin was glad that Key was rather kind than divaish like he seemed to be. The satter sat down and turned his head to the right because he could once again feel someone’s eyes on him. Then, he saw them. Those big, honest brown eyes. He blushed again but this time even smiled on a handsome boy. The said boy’s eyes lit up as he returned that smile. That was the moment when Taemin wanted to squeal because the boy’s smile was too cute and handsome at the same time. It was like his face had shining stars on it. After a while, Taemin turned to Jonghyun  who started to speak in English.

The whole lesson was really calm and funny due to Jonghyun being really great teacher. It was only ten minutes left to the end of lesson when the teacher spoke.

 

“Ehm… You see, guys… Since yesterday some important matter came up, I couldn’t stay here after school and neither could Kibum. That’s why…” he said and his eyes landed on Key. “I will ask you, Kibum, to stay today too and help me.” He said with one corner of his lips twitching.

 

“I can stay, Sir~” a girl’s flirting voice was heard.

 

The teacher looked at her and smiled his lady killer smile. The girl was really pretty and Jonghyun remembered her name. Jinah. “Ahh, no. I can’t hold your pretty face here and waste your time.” He said and then laughed softly when the girl blushed.

 

“What? But isn’t that unfair? We boys are handsome too, Sir.” Some boy said jokingly and laughed together with most of the class.

 

Jonghyun laughed too and stood up from his chair. “Well, of course. But I like _pretty_ , which are girls, not _handsome_ boys.” He said with small smirk gracing his lips.

 

Key sitting on his chair raised his eyebrow, ignoring slight pain in his chest. _Ohh, is that so…?_ He thought and clenched his fists a bit. He was interrupted from his thoughts by cute chuckle from his left. He turned his head and saw Taemin who was chuckling over what Jonghyun said. His action was so cute that Key smiled himself.

 

“Hey, Taemin? Wanna go to the next lesson with me?” he asked him when the boy looked at him.

 

Taemin’s eyes lit up and he smiled widely while nodding. “Yes! You’re Kibum, right?”

 

Kibum nodded, smiling beautifully as he spoke. “Mhhm, but you can call me Key. That’s what friends call me.”

 

Upon hearing the word ‘friends’, Taemin nodded happily. Just then, a bell rang and everybody left the classroom except for Key who was busy with writing something on a piece of paper, and Taemin who was waiting for him since they were going to next class together. The classroom was already empty and that’s when Key stood up and smiled at Taemin, motioning him to follow. They were walking forward, when Jonghyun stopped them.

 

“Tae.” He called younger with smile on his lips and both students went to him.

 

Key felt kind of uneasy that Jonghyun already gave Taemin this ‘pet name’ but he hid it well.

 

“What is it, Sir?” a young student asked and glared at Jonghyun because of the name he called him.

 

“So what do you say? Good classmates, right?” he smiled and then turned to Kibum. “Please, take care of him. He’s my favorite dongsaeng after all.” He said, smiling softly and Key must admitted that he loved that kind of smile.

 

“Yah! Hyung! You promised!” Taemin said before pouting which just made the teacher laugh.

 

“Yea, yeah, but don’t worry. Key here is great person. He doesn’t care if you know me or the dean.” He said, smirking slightly at Key.

 

“The dean?” he asked and looked at Taemin who nodded while muttering soft ‘It’s my brother’.

 

“Ohh.. wow. That’s pretty cool. Your brother is really handsome and cool, Tae. But you’re cute too.” Key said in somewhat sweet voice and smile on his lips; he was actually really surprised to hear that and he thought that it’s great for the latter but he didn’t really care about who he knew.

 

“I’m a boy! How can I be cute??!” Taemin whined because he hated when people said that he’s cute. He’s nineteen, damn it!

 

Key just laughed and nodded. “Okay, okay, you’re manly. Now come, we’ll be late for class.” He said, still amused expression on his face.

 

Taemin nodded, waved at Jonghyun who was sitting there and then walked to the door. Meanwhile, Key put a piece of paper on Jonghyun’s desk and then followed Taemin.

 

Jonghyun took that paper, curious, and started to read.

 

_Wow, I was really surprised to hear that you like pretty girls since I can remember that yesterday it was my ass you liked. See these jeans? I wear them because they are tight. Just look and you will see yourself.._

 

Jonghyun read kind of surprised and amused but couldn’t help himself and look at Key. And hell! Key was right. Those jeans were very tight and his ass looked very, very delicious in them. He looked back at the paper and saw that one last sentence was written there.

 

_Don't drool, Sir~_

 

Jonghyun lifted his hand to lips and indeed, his lips were slightly wet. Five seconds after wiping it, the teacher laughed because of what had just happened. Key got him.

 

 _Just you wait, kitty_ , he thought amused and shook his head with soft laugh.

 


	4. Nice To Meet You + Come Over

 

 

 

Key and Taemin stepped out of a classroom and headed to their next lesson, both of them somehow quiet but that didn’t last long as Key broke the silence.

 

“So… how long do you two know each other? You and teacher. I mean… is he your cousin or something?” he asked curiously while walking.

 

Taemin sighed but it wasn’t like he was annoyed or bothered. It was more that he was afraid of telling someone. But Jonghyun said that Key is great, so.. _Wait,_  he said to himself suddenly. _He said Key, not Kibum,_ he thought, wondering how is it possible since Key said that it’s the name friends call him. Maybe he should ask him.

 

“If you don’t wanna answer, you don’t have to, you know. I was just curious.” Key said when the boy didn’t answer him.

 

The latter shook his head hurriedly. “No, no. It’s okay, I was just thinking aobut something, I’m sorry.” Taemin said apologetically and smiled. “Jonghyun hyung is my brother’s best friend. They have known each other since forever. Hyung… he’s realy great person. So loving and caring. He loves teasing and messing with people but he’s very… he’s special, like a brother to me. He was there for me, together with my brother, when I was feeling very low.” Taemin said with soft smile of his pouty lips.

 

Key could see the love and admiration in latter’s eyes. And he understood it because he remembered how careful Jonghyun was the night they were together. How tender his touches were and how considerating he was. He had to smile and nodded.

 

“Yes, very caring, indeed.” He blurted out before he could stop those words and when he realized what he said, his eyes widened while his brain started to work twice as fastly when he saw a surprised look at younger’s face.

 

The latter was surprised and of course curious about how could Key know something like that about his hyung. He could also see panic raising in Key’s eyes but even so, he spoke the question he wanted to ask a while ago.

 

“How would you know? I… wanted to ask this earlier, but… why is hyung calling you Key? Don’t just your friends call you like that?” he asked and stopped when Key stopped too.

 

Key thanked God that he was so good in thinking because he didn’t know how would he explain all to that young boy if he hadn’t came up with good excuse. He smiled slightly at Taemin and spoke.

 

“Well… we have met before actually. We aren’t really friends.. but he helped me with some… problem I had so I let him call me like that. But no one knows and it’s for the best. You yourself know it, right?” he said, feeling guilty for lying to the boy, but he couldn’t tell him the truth.

 

Taemin’s lips formed into 'o' shape and he nodded. “Ahh, is that so? Well, okay then. Your secret is safe with me, Key.” He said, smiling brightly.

 

Just when he was about to ask how he and his hyung met, male’s voice interrupted him. “Here you are, Key. I was wait-“ Minho stopped talking when he saw who accompanied his friend. “Oh, hi.” He said to Taemin with smile.

 

Taemin couldn’t find his voice. That guy was the same guy from his class earlier – the one whose smile was so perfect. He opened and closed his mouth slightly at least five times but didn’t seem to answer, so Key decided to speak.

 

“Minho, this cutie here is Taemin. Taemin, this is my frog friend Minho.” He said with amused grin on his face.

 

“Yah!!” Taemin whined at the same time as Minho groaned the same thing.

 

That just made Key laugh harder until his stomach hurt. “You… haha… you are just priceless… haha… both of you!” he said while not being able to hold in a laughter.

 

Taemin and Minho sighed and ignored him as they turned to each other. “Nice to meet you, Taemin.” Minho said and smiling offered his big hand, ready for a handshake.

 

“Nice to meet you too, hyung.” Taemin said automatically because he knew that certainly, Minho was older than him.

 

They shook hands and Minho could see Taemin’s cheeks painted with faint pink color. That’s why he chuckled while he took his hand back.

 

“You know, Key’s right. You ARE cute.” He said and Taemin’s blush just got darker.

 

“T-thank you.” He stuttered and cursed himself for it.

 

However, that didn’t go unnoticed by Key. He could see that his two friends would like to get closer and so he smirked, deciding to tease them.

 

“Oooh, what’s this? You actually call him hyung while blushing as if there’s no tomorrow, but you don’t call ME hyung and I’m older too.” He said in sly voice.

 

After hearing that, Taemin blushed even more and fought his instinct to whine. He bit his lip because he could feel Minho’s stare on him and then looked at Key with soft glaring.

 

 “I… didn’t know! And I’m not blushing… Hyung, go away! You just embarrasse me!” he shouted a bit and jutted out his bottom lip slightly.

 

Key laughed, this time together with Minho. Key himself was surprised how comfortable he’s become with the younger boy even though he met him just a while ago. He looked at Minho and saw that his eyes were sparkling when he was looking at Taemin. The diva wasn’t stupid – he knew when to disappear and the time came just then. Time to let those two talk without his teasing or his presence in general.

 

“Okay, lovebirds… I will go now. Take your time in getting to know each other, but don’t skip classes. Bye~” He waved at them and with laugh walked away.

 

There was an awkward silence between the two of boys because they realized that Kibum has noticed their behavior since he said the things he did. Minho scratched his nape a bit sheepishly and smiled at younger before he spoke.

 

“C’mon, so we really won’t be late. But let’s walk slowlier. You know, Key was kind of right, I would like to know you better.” Minho said and that boldness cost him almost all his nerves.

 

Because he WAS nervous and afraid that Taemin might refuse or think bad things about him. But he took that risk and when he saw how Taemin’s child-like face brightened as he nodded, he felt amazing.  
  
“So… what are you majoring at?” Minho asked, walking slowly.

 

“Dance. I love dance. I dance all the time!” he beamed excitedly at the other and then chuckled softly.

 

That caused Minho to smile as he loved the latter’s voice. “Well, that’s great. You should surely show me some time.” He said with slightly playful tone  of his voice though he was being serious.

 

Taemin nodded with fain blush on his cheeks and they turned to the right. “What about you, hyung?” Taemin’s smooth voice was heard as they continued walking.

 

“Football, actually. But I do have similar classes to Key’s and yours apparently.” He smiled and put his hands into a jeans pockets.

 

“That’s really great! You must be strong – you look like that. I will definitely go see a match when there will be one.” Taemin said brightly and Minho could tell that the latter was a bubbly and talkative – even though shy at times – person which was perfect.

 

“I would be very happy.” Minho said sincerely and after a while they heard the bell ringing, so they fastened their pace and got to the classroom.

 

And the time just passed and passed...

Through the whole day, Taemin and Minho were talking, laughing, sharing informations and even their phone numbers. They got along very well. Even better than well, actually. And that was the reason why Key gave them time they needed. After every class when they would ask him to come with them, he would just kindly refuse with excuse of going to do something. He felt bored to be honest but he was willing to pay that price if those two boys would get tohether sooner.

 

And so, there he was – alone in a garden. It was a lunch break and he disappeared before Taemin and Miho could ask him to go with them. _To hell with my kindness,_ he thought and shook his head with heavy sigh. After some time an idea popped up on his mind; standing up from the grass and dusting down his jeans, his legs automatically moved forward to the building. Then up the stairs and int the end through now empty hall. He waled toward one classroom that was very familiar to him and it wasn’t just because it was his homeroom classroom but also it was the one, where his teacher... When Jonghy-

 

“I really can stay, Sir, if you’d like me to.” Key heard that horrible flirtatious voice and his heart skipped a beat.

 

Soundlessly, he stepped to the door and looked into the classroom. There he saw that girl from earlier today, how she was leaning toward Jonghyun who was sitting on a chair behind his desk. Her hands on that desk, pressing dangerously on her chest so she could make her breasts bigger than they really were. Key clenched his fists when he saw that Jonghyun actually LOOKED on her chest, obviously interested – at least Key thought it was that – in what he saw there. After all, Jonghyun has never said that he was gay. Key then saw how Jonghyun looked up to girl’s eyes with slight smile on his perfect lips. In that moment, Key felt small pang in his chest.

 

“Well… maybe you could-“ Jonghyun started saying something but knock on the door interrupted him.

 

Standing between the door, Key didn’t know why he did that. Maybe he just didn’t want to hear Jonghyun to actually accept her offer. _And now? Think, Key!!!_ He screamed in his head and then looked at the teacher.

 

“Excuse me, Sir, but the Principal wants to see you. Now.” He said in somewhat emotionless voice and then bowed his head a bit in respect before turning around and walking away.

 

On the other side, Jonghyun sitting on a chair let his lips stretch into wide smile. Key was jealous, he could see that and he didn’t know why it made him happy. Happy that Key didn’t want to see him with someone else. He stood up and looked at Jinah. She was very pretty and her body too. Jonghyun had to admit it. He was straight after all. But he had a rule that he didn’t mess with his students.

 _Yeah, and that’s why you’re MESSING with your MALE student, you STRAIGHT idiot._ Jonghyun’s voice echoed in his head. Yes, he was doomed. He shook his head and just when Jinah wanted to speak, he lifted his hand.

 

“You heard, I must go. Now. You don’t have to stay after school, Jinah, but thank you for your offer.” He said kindly and went out of a classroom, exactly in the same direction as Key.

 

It wasn’t long after that when he saw feline-like boy walking in front of him. Kibum didn’t walk in fast pace, just slowly walking through an empty hall, sometimes swaying his hips from side to side as if dancing to some song. Jonghyun smiled and made sure that Key didn’t have headphones on before he leaned down to his ear during walking.

 

“I know you lied, kitty. Principal isn’t here today. I  know why you did that.” He said in low voice, smirk on his sinful lips as he fastened his pace a bit so he was walking in front of Kibum.

 

The student’s eyes were wide because he made a mistake and now Jonghyun knew that he was being jealous. _Shit!_ He cursed in his head and slowly walked straight ahead while looking on Jonghyun’s back. The teacher didn’t seem in a hurry.

 

Jonghyun looked around himself, making sure that nobody was there and when he was sure of that, he sopped and turned around to face Key. The latter immediately stopped too and looked Jonghyun in the eyes where he could see that familiar glint. He raised one his eyebrow and Jonghyun smirked, stepping closer to him. Key gulped but didn’t move. The teacher looked around a hall again before leaning down to student’s ear.

 

“You’re sooo cute, being all jealous. And that’s why, Ki-“ he whispered while biting slightly Key’s earlobe, “-bum… Today, after school… come over to my place… hm…?” he finished with one last lick on an abused earlobe and then he stepped back in order to be sure that no one would see them in a wrong situation.

 

Key couldn’t think straight. His heart was beating very fast and he could feel that his face was hot as well as his whole body. He looked at handsome man in front of him and the only thing he could do was nod and blink his cat-like eyes.

 

Jonghyun’s lips stretched into a wide smile. “Great. See you after school, in a classroom, student.” He said playfully and then walked away, leaving Key standing there, frozen on his spot.

 

 _You see, cutie? Now it’s ME who got YOU,_ he thought with smirk which disappeared right after he realized that he had just thought of Key as a ‘cutie’. _There is something wrong… Or maybe… not…?_ He thought with small, genuine smile.

 


	5. As A Teacher, I Will Teach You

 

 

Key stood there for a while, still trying to regain his senses. He couldn’t believe that just a few words from Jonghyun and some playing with his ear could get him so paralysed. He was never like that. _That’s all Jonghyun’s fault. He is just so…_ he shook his head rapidly before going to a cafeteria to Taemin and Minho. He decided that it was better if he would a professor till all classes were done. And he thought that he gave enough of time to those two lovebirds.

 

In a cafeteria, Minho and Taemin were sitting at the table, slowly eating their lunch and talking about various things. Both of them could see that they were perfect match. They talked freely and even though Taemin blushed quite lot, he didn’t stop talking. He felt really comfortable with the older boy who was very handsome, kind, honest and also funny. Nobody has ever caught Taemin’s eye as this tall boy beside him. He felt as if he could tell Minho everything. _Like a bestfriends,_ Taemin thought with smile but right a way blushed faintly because he knew that being bestfriends wasn’t the thing he wanted from Minho.

 

“So Taemin, how come you’re transferring? I mean, why would you change schools if it has just started?” Minho’s voice broke Taemin’s thoughts.

 

The latter looked at Minho and bit his lip. He wanted to be honest with him but he was still worried to say something so personal. He knew Minho just short amount of time after all.

 

“You don’t have to answer. I was just curious.” Minho smiled reassuringly.

 

 _Déjà vu,_ the younger boy thought because Key said almost the same thing to him earlier today. He smiled and spoke. “It’s just not that interesting reason. Actually… I had some problems with my previous classmates and most of them went to the same university as me and that’s why I didn’t want to stay there.” He answered honestly and smiled a bit. When he was at being honest, he could as well say everything. “And also… my brother is the Principal of this university so I wanted to be near him. He’s busy and I miss him.” He said with slight pout, not aware of the fact that his pout was driving Minho crazy.

 

Minho on the other hand was really surprised to hear that this cute and pretty boy had problems with his classmates. How could he? He was so perfect and talkative that everybody had to love him. He could see many emotions on younger’s face and there was even pain, so he decided that it would be the best to not talk about it. Another thing that surprised him was that he was relative of the Headmaster. Not that he would mind or such,, he just didn’t expect it. Since he could see that the latter was getting sad, he wanted to do something to make him happy again. So…

 

“Aww~ that’s so cute! Do you even know that you’re pouting now or is it something you do so often that you’re not aware of that?” Minho said while smiling widely.

 

Taemin blushed very slightly before smiling beautifully. “I am aware. That’s my secret weapon.” He joked and stuck out his tongue playfully.

 

Minho laughed and in that moment Key sat down next to Taemin.

 

“Hey, where were you?” Minho asked and looked at somehow dazed diva.

 

“Just outside. It’s great weather so I didn’t want to waste my precious time here in crowded cafeteria.” Key smirked and Taemin laughed.

 

The rest of a lunch break went great for the three of them. They talked, laughed and Key even teased them about how they would be great couple. At this, Taemin laughed awkwardly while Minho just had this wide smile on his lips. Key thought that it couldn’t be more obvious that those two had fallen for each other. When the bell rang, they went to the class. All classes they had after the lunch break were somewhat interesting so time flew really fast. They didn’t even know how and it was the end of school already. Minho offered to Taemin that he would walked him home but the latter just refused, saying that he will wait for his brother. Minho just nodded and left after saying his goodbye to Taemin and Key. Taemin went to his brother’s office to wait for him since he wasn’t there yet and Key… Key just took a deep breath and wet to Jonghyun’s classroom since he had to help him as a good student he was. Walking through an empty hall, he could feel that nervousness was getting to him. _This isn’t me, damn it!_ He thought angrily but couldn’t help himself and feel nervous. Something about that man was just so… dominant that he had this need to feel shy and sibmissive. Key shook his head as if to get those thoughts out of his head. _I will go dance after helping him. I have to clear my head,_ he thought while nodding to himself. It wasn’t a long after and he was once again standing in front of Jonghyun’s classroom. He took a breath and knocked twice before stepping in.

 

“Uhh, Sir?” he said a bit louder when he didn’t see his professor anywhere.

 

“Here, Kibum.” Jonghyun’s voice was heard and Key shivered because damn! Jonghyun saying his given name pleased him.

 

After some time he could see the teacher entering a classroom from his cabinet. His tie was loose and his shirt’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Key had a hard time to not drool over him. Jonghyun looked up and smiled in a new, cute way.

 

“I was already wondering if you gave up and run away after my offer.” He said slyly and it didn’t match his cute smile at all.

 

Key bit his bottom lip and placed hands on his hips. “How could I, Sir? You asked me to help you so here I am. But after this, I’m going to the dance practice so could you please tell me how can I help you?” he asked with slight smirk on his plump lips.

 

 _That’s right, Key, be the Almighty you are,_ he thought when he saw how Jonghyun raised his eyebrow for a moment. But then, he smirked and Key shivered because he saw that glint in older man’s eyes. Jonghyun motioned him to come to the blackboard and then handed him some paper.

 

“Just as yesterday, write this on the board, please.” He said in somewhat authoritative voice that made Key shiver again.

 

He took that paper and coughed. “Will ou molest me just as yesterday?” he asked in hushed voice so nobody outside of a classroom would hear.

 

Jonghyun’s laugh filled the whole classroom and Key found himself smiling at that sound.

 

“No, no.” the teacher said amused and then leaned to Kibum’s ear. “I will leave it after your dance practice.” He whispered and then quickly stepped back with smirk on his lips.

 

Key blushed slightly and then coughed before writing on the blackboard.

After he finished it, he turned to Jonghyun who was writing something on his laptop.

 

“All done, Sir.” He said and put that paper on the desk.

 

“Great. Thanks.” He smiled and then looked Key in the eyes. “I’m giving you an hour, kitty. I will wait for you just behind a corner of university. You remember my car, don’t you?” he asked and when Key nodded, he smiled wider. “Great. Bye.”

 

Key bowed his head a bit and then left classroom. He went to a dance studio and played his favorite songs. In that moment, he forgot everything and just felt the music.

 

His body was moving to the rhythm, his eyes closed and genuine smile was planted on his lips. Dance was making him happy and confident because he knew that he’s great dancer. How long he had danced, he didn’t know but he was very exhausted, almost breathless. He took a shallow breathes and wiped a sweat running down his face. The he looked at the time and saw that more than an hour passed. That was when he panicked. _What if Jonghyun left already??_ Was the only question in his head as he ran out of school areal. After a while, he stopped running because his legs hurt and slowly walked behind the corner with his head hung down because he just let a man of his dreams leave. Suddenly, a car honk was heard so he lifted his head up – his heart skipping a beat. Jonghyun was there in his car, waiting for Key.

 

“You’re late.” Jonghyun said, smiling when Key fastened his seatbelt.

 

“And you’re still here.” He said back with beautiful smile which caused the teacher’s heart to skip a beat in exchange.

 

 _Get to your senses, man!_ Jonghyun thought and shook his head while driving. “That’s true.” He said with soft laugh.

 

After some time, they arrived in front of a big building and Jonghyun stopped the car. Turning to Key, he smirked when he saw the latter’s surprised look.

 

“Y-you…” the student started but Jonghyun ended it for him. “Yeah, I live here. Come.” He said and stepped out of a car.

 

Key followed him and the teacher locked the doors before leading him inside of the building. They were already in elevator when Key couldn’t stop himself from asking the latter what he has been wondering about.

 

“Does teaching give you that much money..?” he asked curiously.

 

He didn’t want to pry or such but it was really surprising that a teacher could live in such a luxurious building.

 

Jonghyun laughed a bit and then looked at Key. “Not really. I’m from a wealthy family, so… Teaching is just something I like to do.” He said with warm smile and Key once again found himself falling harder and harder.

 

_Ding!_

 

The doors opened and both of men stepped out of the elevator. Jonghyun then took Key’s hand and led him to one of doors. He opened them and let Key in first. When they both were in and the door were closed, Key looked at Jonghyun.

 

“Can I take a shower? I’m still sweaty from dancing.”

 

“Sure. There.” He pointed at the door. “A bathroom. There are even spare towels.” Jonghyun smiled and went to a room which looked like a bedroom.

 

When Key went to the bathroom, he was enchanted because that apartment was really beautiful and big. In the bathroom, he took off his clothes before he stepped under the shower. Turning on warm water, he cleaned himself. After some time, while drying himself, the student was thinking about what was he going to do. _Do I really wanna do this? I’m not like this- sleeping with a guy just because he looks like a God himself,_ he thought as he put on his shirt and jeans. Even though Key really liked him, maybe even more, but still… he didn’t think that sleeping around like that is right and that was why he decided that he will go home. After he dried his hair and stepped out of the bathroom, he went to the bedroom where he heard Jonghyun doing something.

 

“Hey, Jonghyun, I think I shou-“ he stopped talking with wide eyes because right in front of him, Jonghyun was putting on some sweats, shirtless.

 

Key swallowed loudly and all thoughts about leaving were left somewhere where nobody will find them. He coughed and couldn’t stop small blush on his cheeks because just shirtless Jonghyun turned him on.

 

“Ohh, you’re done? What is it you wanted to say?” he asked and smiled as if he wasn’t standing there half naked.

 

 _W-what was it?_ Key stuttered even in his mind, soon shaking his head. _Diva, be diva, Key,_ he told to himself before smirking.

 

“Well, I was saying that since you are a teacher, shouldn’t you teach me something?” he asked in teasing manner with raised eyebrow.

 

Smirk immediately found its way to Jonghyun’s lips. “Well of course! Then as a teacher, I will teach you. Something of vital points, shall I?” he said smugly and motioned for Key to come closer.

 

“Vital points? Do they teach that at school?” he asked curiously because he hasn’t heard about that yet.

 

The teacher laughed softly and shook his head. “No, no… That’s something I have to know because of my family. They have a small hospital where they cure people with massaging and things like that.” He said and then leaned down to Key’s lips.

 

It seemed that he couldn’t get enough of those. He really wasn’t like that, sleeping with random people. He has slept with a guy just once and that was with Key. No matter how he looked at it, Key was an exception. At this thought, he looked at those sinful lips and licked his own. Putting his hands n Key’s nape, he pulled him closer.”

 

“Prepare for something you have never felt, kitty.” He said in dangerously low voice which sent shiver down Key’s spine and then he kissed him slowly, sensually.

 

He started to kissing him a bit faster and sometimes even sucked on Kibum’s bottom lip. Key felt something wet poke his bottom lip and without hesitation he opened it, inviting Jonghyun’s skillful tongue. A kiss was really passionate and strong but not wild and messy which was to Key’s liking. Suddenly…  
 

“Ahh-“ he moaned into teacher’s mouth because of strong fingers; forefingers behind his ears and thumbs on his nape, rubbing it softly.

 

Jonghyun leaned back a bit but their lips stayed connected. “That’s the Kyouin and the Fuuchi. Pleasing, right?” he whispered on his lips. “This is the place, where your blood circulates…” he was whispering while softly rubbing an area behind Key’s ear and he could feel how Key shivered. “And this, is responsible for dizziness… and together with my cold fingers, it can be really pleasurable place, right, kitty?” he purred and rubbed that place again.  
  
Key on the other side couldn’t even maintain his breath. Those places rubbed by Jonghyun were really sensitive now and the way he was talking what he was doing was turning Key on. Again, he moaned and he could feel Jonghyun smirk on his lips.

 

The latter kissed him again, now tongues meeting in an open air and Jonghyun’s hands found their way under his shirt. He let tips of his fingers very lightly run over the skin between Key’s shoulder blades and Key shivered even more.

 

“The Shinyu.” Jonghyun breathed on Key’s lips and then hungrily kissed them again while stripping Key’s shirt off.

 

Key already felt kind of dizzy and when he felt that Jonghyun stopped kissing him, he opened his eyes almost sleepily.

 

“So beautiful…” Jonghyun whispered and Key could feel that his jeans were being taken off and so he stepped out of them.

 

Jonghyun placed his hands on Key’s thighs and lifted him up. Then he took him to the bed and laid him there just in his boxers. Key had half lidded eyes but he could see the latter’s perfect abs and so he lifted his hands and stroked them while bitting his already abused lip from kissing.

 

“Jjong, strip.” He said seductively and Jonghyun smirked because he liked that side of him, that greedy kitty.

 

He took of his sweats and knelt between Key’s legs with his hands on his hips. “Now, kitty, this is Mouyu.” He said in low voice and pu a thumb on each side of the latter’s navel. Then he squeezed it.

 

“Ah!” Key moaned and already could feel the blood rushing down to his erection; Jonghyun like that was really hot for him. _Maybe I have some talking fetish,_ he thought.

 

And Jonghyun continued. “The Kimon, below your nipple…” he rubbed both of Key’s nipples with slight smirk on his handsome face and then slightly pushed an area below nipples which caused Key to arch his back with small slutty moan. “The Inkou. The center of your body, starting at your navel, with the pad of one finger.” Jonghyun said while gliding his forefinger downwards Key’s delicious milky white skin starting from his navel. His own breath was now faster because feeling Key’s skin under his fingers and the sounds Key made were driving him crazy and he could feel the bulge building between his own legs.

 

“Raise your hips, kitty.” He said and when Key did as he was told, Jonghyun removed his boxers and his own too. “Good kitty…” he whispered while planting open mouthed kisses on Key’s chest. “The Kyokukotsu… here, above a public bone.” He put his thumbs just over the public bone, near his now erected member and pressed it while flicking his tongue around Key’s left nipple.

 

“Oh god!” Key moaned from pleasure and tangled his fingers to Jonghyun’s hair, then he lifted his head up and kissed him hungrily, his cock now as painful as never. “Stop it, please, you’re driving me crazy…” Key breathed on older’s lips and then licked his bottom lip.

 

Jonghyun shivered and he could feel how Key was grinding on him. That was when he grunted as he bit Key’s lip hard but right a way flickered his tongue around it what made the younger boy moan again. Jonghyun himself had painful erection but he wanted Kibum to beg him so he leaned back. “I’m just teaching you, so be obedient kitty and stay still…” he said dangerously and leaned down to Key’s Adam’s apple. He sucked on it hard and his lips buzzed a bit because of the latter’s moans. Moving downwards just over his collarbone, he lapped his tongue there and then planted there open mouthed kiss. “The Ketsubon…” he breathed on that wet shin and Key shivered. The teacher then glided tip of his tongue down between his nipples. “The Danchuu, the center of the area between your nipples…” he said in low voice while pinching both of Key’s erected nipples.

 

“Ahh, Jjong!” Key moaned aloud and thrusted his hips up which caused their crotches to bump against each other.

 

“Ughh!” Jonghyun grunted again and gropped Key’s delicious thighs while lifting them up a bit. Then he moved his lips to one of the latter’s nipples and grazed his teeth around it. “The Nyuuchuu…” she said while breathing heavily and thrusted his hips against Key’s, seeking some friction.

 

“Hnnng—You… y-you said that already.” Key moaned with his eyes shut because of pleasure.

 

“Below that is The Nyuukon…” the teacher said in somewhat raspy voice while flicking his tongue around Key’s abused nipple and grinding against him once again.

 

At that point both of them were crazy with lust, grinding against each other, kissing hungrily, tongues meeting in open air and loud moans filled the room.

 

“And below… hnnng, below that is… uhh, what was it? Sorry, my… hnn, my mind is blank.” Jonghyun said while breathing heavily and slowly stroking both of their erections.

 

“Ahh! Fuck vital points!” Key growled and suddenly pushed the latter away. Then he turned his back to Jonghyun and went on all four. “Or no… fuck ME—“ he purred in very needy voice and shook his ass while looking in the older’s eyes.

 

Jonghyun had a very hard time to hold himself back and not to just pound into Key’s puckered hole. He bit his lip hard and slowly stroked himself which earned him needy whine from Key who was watching him. “O-kay.” He said through gritted teeth and pulled himself up to get the lube but Key stopped him.

 

“Fuck that lube and fuck preparation! Jjong, I’m ready, just… ram inside already!” he shouted and stroked himself.

 

This was too much for Jonghyun and so he spreaded those sinful ass cheeks apart and rammed his swollen cock inside of Key.

 

“Ahhh!!” Key shouted painfully and tears already ran down his beautiful and now red cheeks.

 

“I’m- sorry.” The older man said guiltitly but through gritted teeth because Key’s heat was driving him insane.

 

“Move, J-jong.” Key said because he wanted to feel the pleasure and now his mind was clouded with lust so he didn’t really register that pain even though he felt it.

 

“Are you sure, Key?” the teacher asked and after seeing the latter nod his head, he didn’t hesitate and started pounding hard and fast to Key’s abused hole.

 

“Hnng! Oh God, Jjong, more!” Key moaned loudly and pushed his head onto a pillow.

 

“So fuck-ing perfect, kitty—“ Jonghyun grunted and thrusted deeper and harder, wanting to find that sweet spot that would make Key scream in pleasure; and so he changed the angle but still pounded to him fast, hard and deep.

 

“There! Jesus, fuck, there!” Key screamed and Jonghyun smirked because once again, he found that spot.

 

He pulled Key up to his chest and wrapped his big hand around Key’s leaking with precum cock. “I can’t really hold it for longer, because… hnng, you’re so fucking hot! So c’mon, kitty, obey me and cum with me…” he whispered into Key’s ear, then started sucking on his neck and created big mark there.

 

Key moaned and the sound was filling whole room together with naughty sound of skin slapping against skin, heavy sex scent and very hot Jonghyun’s grunting.

 

“C-coming—Jonghyun!” Key screamed and spurted his seed to Jonghyun’s hand and also his own chest.

 

"Hnngg-“ the teacher growled because Key’s tight hole was now squeezing him deliciously and so he exploded and painted the latter’s hot walls.

 

Jonghyun turned Key’s head back and kissed him hungrily. Key responded as passionately as him before he smiled. After that, he passed out. It seemed that the poor boy passed out because of strong orgasm. Jonghyun laid him down on his bed and smiled.

 

“You’re really precious, kitty.” He said while kissing the other’s forehead.

 

He stood up and went to clean himself. After that he cleaned Key too and laid then laid down next to him. Covering them both with a blanket, he back hugged Key and then drifted to sleep – satisfied.


	6. Addicted To Your Touch

 

 

Key woke up on a sound of clothes’ rustling. He pouted his lips and then slowly opened his eyes. He almost started to panic because the ceiling wasn’t the ceiling in his room but then he remembered the happenings from the day before, how he went to Jonghyun’s place and what happened. He just had ‘sleep-over’ at Kim Jonghyun’s place. His professor’s place. That thought just made him smile widely and turn to his right side where he was the said professor buttoning up his light blue shirt. Kibum’s smile got wider – if it was even possible – because damn! Jonghyun is the most handsome and perfect man in the world. The said man turned to Key and seeing that the latter was already awake, he smiled.

 

“Well, good morning, kitty.” He said as he was fixing his tie.

 

Key unconsciously pouted. “The first thing in the morning.” He mumbled under his nose. “Can’t you just call me by my name…?” he said and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

 

Jonghyun laughed a bit and then went to sit on the bed. “You liked it yesterday.” He said with tiny smirk on his pouty lips.

 

“But we’re not having a sex right now, are we?” Key said with hint of annoyance in his voice, soon sighing because he knew how bad it sounded; he just was NOT morning person.

 

However, Jonghyun caught him of a guard when he placed chaste kiss on his lips. He really loved this about the latter. That he could change from that sexy needy ‘cat’ to that overly cute human being. He smiled that famous beautiful smile. “I got, Key. And… I have to go now. School is starting soon.” He said and stood up.

 

Well, that really alarmed Kibum. His eyes got wide and he looked at the watch. “Shit! I gotta go to my apartment before going to school! Why didn’t you wake me up?” he said hurriedly and sat up hastily.

 

However, that wasn’t good idea. AT ALL. A huge pain shot to his lower back and bum, making him scream because he felt as if he was continuosly stabbed there. Tears immediately ran down his red cheeks and he quickly laid back down. Jonghyun was by his side right a way, caressing his cheekbones while trying to kiss all the tears away.

 

“I’m really sorry, Kibum. So sorry. I was too rough yesterday, wasn’t I I’m sorry.” He whispered over and over again with guilt laced in his voice.

 

Key hugged him a bit closer while sniffling. After a while, he placed a light kiss on Jonghyun’s neck. He doesn’t like that guilty voice because it wasn’t Jonghyun’s fault. _Okay, maybe it was him who pounded into me but I was the one who wanted it that way,_ he thought and leaned back.

 

“It’s okay, Jjong. I wanted it like that. It’s not your fault.” He said with weak smile.

 

Jonghyun nodded and smiled a bit. After he gently kissed the younger boy, he stood up. “Wait, I will bring you pain killers.” He said and went to the kitchen.

 

After some time he came back with glass of water which he handed to Key and then gave him some pills. The latter smiled and drank it.

 

“Stay here till I come back, okay? Rest well and don’t open the door to anyone. Everything you need is in here. So wait for me. I will tell at school that you called me saying you’re sick and won’t come.” He said, smiling gently.

 

Key who was laying on the bed smiled too because Jonghyun was really caring. And he liked the idea of staying there very much. Suddenly, he laughed a bit when he thought about what the other said.

 

“Hey, Jjong, you know what’s funny? I don’t really have your phone number. Which is pretty odd since we… well, pleased each other a few times already.” He said with amused smile, however, he couldn’t deny that he felt even bad because of that little detail.

 

And Jonghyun maybe saw it because he kept smiling softly. “I have yours, though… I just waited till you will want to meet me.” He said with wink and then left his apartment, locking the door from outside.

 

Key was left there, dumbfounded. “H-how?” he whispered and felt that his heart was beating faster again. “Aishh!” he hid his head in his hands and then realized it – he really liked when Jonghyun paid attention to him.

 

Jonghyun on the other side of his apartment’s door couldn’t stop smiling. Key was precious, he really was. He has never met someone who could be so pretty, so much diva-like, so arrogant, so confident and so needy almost slut-like yet also be innocent, like the waz he blushed when Jonghyun did something gentle and something Key didn’t expect. _He’s so perf- Hey man, wake up! Work!_ He scolded himself and then went out of building. After some time of driving he stopped in front of university. He really wanted to stay at home and take care of Key because it was partly his fault that Key couldn’t even move. That thought also gave Jonghyun some sick satisfaction along with feeling of guilt. Because he was the one who made Key like that. He was the one whose name Key screamed while arching his back so beautifully because of amount of pleasure and he was the one who drove Key to wanting to be fucked raw. And lastly but for Jonghyun the most important was that he took a virginity from that flawless boy. _Yeah, that’s something to be happy about, you sick fool_ , he thought and walked through the school’s halls. No matter how he looked at it, he was doing wrong thing. Very wrong. Key wasn’t just his student but he was also a MALE student (although he was prettier than most of girls, actually the prettiest) and Jonghyun knew that he himself was still straight. He liked women’s bodies and he was never ever excited from thinking or loking at some man. He wasn’t even now. When he looked at other boys at school, he didn’t feel anything he shouldn’t. Of course, he could admit when a boy had good figure but he didn’t have a need to touch them or strip them and make them writhe underneath him. Don’t let him start with how he couldn’t imagine that he would bottom for someone. _Fuck!_ He shivered while thinking about it. No, no, NO. He liked girls. And his ideal type was just like…

 

 _Key…_ he sighed because he realized that in Key, he found everything he wanted to find in a girl. But that never happened since girls always could be either sexy and sluts or cute and too innocent. And he didn’t want that. He wanted…

 

 _Key…_ he sighed again; he had fallen without realizing it.

 

 

***

 

 

Key looked at watch and saw it was past lunch break now. Being at Jonghyun’s apartment was something Key would be able to get used to. It was big, beautiful and it had a big kitchen and bathroom.

After Key slept for a while, his pain disappeared (thanks to pills too) so he decided to take a bath. A long, relaxing bath just like he liked it. He then cleaned a bit and also cooked because he was hungry. He also washed his clothes because it still smelled bad since he danced in it. And so now, he was seated on a big bed, in one of Jonghyun’s hoodies and his own boxers. It was warm inside so he didn’t wear any pants. He was watching TV when suddenl, his phone rang. He took it and picked up.

 

“Yeoboseyo?” he asked while playing with a hem of Jonghyun’s hoodie.

 

 _“Did I wake you up?”_ asked familiar voice and Key smiled immediately.

 

“No, no. I’m just resting and waiting for an owner of this big apartment to come home.” He said with amused voice.

 

Jonghyun laughed and then spoke. _“That’s great that you are obedient kitty.”_ He said and the latter could clearly hear his smirk.

 

“Well, what else can I do? I don’t want… my owner to punish me.” Key smirked too. _That’s right, play Kibum, play…_

 

 _“You would love it and you know it.”_ Key heard a voice so low that it could be considered as a whisper and it made Key shiver. Jonghyun was obviously better player.

 

 _Okay, one last try,_ he thought. “You should try it and find it out by yourself, Master.” He said in his seductive voice and then smirked because he made it sound good and tempting.

 

Jonghyun was silent for quite long time so Key called his name, slightly worried that he went too far.

 

 _“Uhh, what?”_ Key heard teacher’s voice and it sounded as if he was confused of whom he was talking to.

 

“You… you just imagined that, didn’t you?” Key asked surprised.

 

 _“W-will, you can’t tell me something like this, damn. Who WOULDN’T imagine that!”_ Jonghyun said and Key had to smirk because he clearly could affect the older too.

 

 _“Anyway… I called to tell you that I will come a bit later.”_ Jonghyun’s voice was heard and Kibum’s smirk dropped immediately.

 

 _If he’s gonna be late, it means that he asked someone to stay after classes to help him, right?_ Key thought to himself and clenched his fists. He wasn’t jealous, no. He was just angry that Jonghyun told him to stay and wait for him and then he went and stayed at school even longer. Key was also kind of disappointed because he thought that if he asked someone in a class, it would have been that flirtatious girl who would offer her help and Key couldn’t help himself but to feel like a fire started to build in his chest. It was terrible feeling. And his mind was working on its own, already showing Key pictures of that bitch trying to seduce his Jonghyun and that straight idiot would let her and flirt with her back. _Wait, MY Jonghyun? He’s not mine,_ he said to himself and then took a deep breath.

 

“Oh- You asked someone to help you after school? Just like me the other day?” he asked and before Jonghyun could say something, he continued. “It’s okay. I’m going home.” He said, ready to hang up but Jonghyun stopped him.

 

 _“Wait! Hey! What are you talking about? I told you to stay and wait for me so why would I ask someone…? We just have a meeting with the Dean but it will be short so be still obedient and wait for me. I don’t take NO as an answer. Bye, kitty.”_ And then he just hung up.

 

And once again, Key just sat on the bed – speechless.

 

 

***

 

 

Jonghyun opened the door and walked into his apartment. He has never been happier for reaching his home because now he knew that Key was there, waiting for him.

 

“I’m home.” He said while walking to the kitchen as he heard something from there and right a way smiled because it was nice – telling someone that you’re home. When he came there, he spotted Key in one of HIS favorite hoodies and nothing on his bare – sexy, milky white – legs.

Key was just putting a glass down when a pair of strong arms circled him from behind. He could feel Jonghyun’s hot breath on his ear when he greeted him and just his small thing made him blush and shiver.

 

“Hi. You hungry? I cooked since I was hungry.” Key said and turned around just to get a gentle kiss on his lips from Jonghyun.

 

“I’m starving.” Jonghyun smiled and then went and sat down in front of the table, waiting for his food. He lied. He ate at school and was full but Key cooked and he wanted to taste his food.

 

“Thank you.” He said as Key put a plate in front of him. “You’re cute, you know, wearing my hoodie.” He teased with smile before starting to eat, soon humming approvingly. “It’s delicious.” He said after a while and Key smirked.

 

“Of course it is, it was me who cooked it.” He said with confident expression but Jonghyun could see in his eyes that he was really happy to be praised.

 

After that they talked about anything and everything. Through their favorite colors, songs and movies to their most embarrassing moment in their lives. They laughed and talked as if they have known each other for a very long time. The mood was really comfortable but Key had another problem. He felt uneasy because just a while ago when Jonghyun was drinking, the student properly looked at the latter’s jawline and then his neck and those muscular arms… And since he was still thinking about their previous night, he got needy. However, he didn’t want to start it as if he was some slut so he decided that he will make Jonghyun want him.

 

Still in the kitchen, he made sure that Jonghyun could see him before he bent down – ass sticking in the air – and opened one of cupboards.

 

“Don’t you have anything sweet?” he asked and purposely huffed because of being bent down.

 

“I… don’t know. Do I? Try to look into the cupboard beside.” Jonghyun said, his voice low but still calm.

 

Key did as he was told to and still bent down looked to the one beside, swaying his hips from left to the right just as a child would do but in more mature way. He could hear Jonghyun’s cough and he smirked because it seemed that it was working. Standing up, he looked into other cupboard where he found a chocolate. He turned around with victorious smile and went to sit down next to the teacher, lifting the hoodie over his hips – making it look as innocent as possible – showing off his perfectly smooth legs. Jonghyun gulped and looked away what caused Key to pout and quickly eat some chocolate before he turned the older’s head back to him while smiling.

 

“Wanna some chocolate?” he asked, licking his own lips which were dirty from chocolate he ate.

 

Faint ‘yes’ was the only thing he heard before his lips got devoured by another plump ones. He moaned to Jonghyun’s mouth and pulled him closer. Jonghyun felt like he lost all of his self-control when he lifted Key by his hips from the chair and made him straddle him. Key on the other side couldn’t be happier. He needed that. He needed the attention from the latter. This was the first time when Key tried and licked Jonghyun’s bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Surprisingly, the older man let him enter and explore for a while but then he took a lead again, fighting Key’s tongue to the submission and Key moaned again, feeling how his member hardened. He put his hands to Jonghyun’s hair and rolled his hips once while throwing his head back.

 

“Hnng--” he moaned and Jonghyun took this as his chance for creating yet another love bite on Key’s beautiful neck.

 

Key bit his lip and let his hands wander down Jonghyun’s neck to his perfect abs. He squeezed them, earning low moan from Jonghyun as the older thrusted his hips up.

 

“Ahh, Jjong! I need you-” Key moaned and rolled his hips to meet Jonghyun’s thrusts.

 

Hissing, Jonghyun bit Key’s collarbone. “We can’t…” he said through clenched teeth. “You need to rest, Key. I could hurt you if we would do it now.” he said even though he obviously wanted to be inside of Key.

 

Key whined and shook his head. “I don’t care! I’m just so horny-“ he whined again and rolle his hips once again, making them both hard. “You made me addicted to your touches… to you…” Key whispered while bitting the other’s ear, soon licking his earshell.

 

Jonghyun growled because this boy was just big turn on for him and he just wanted to ram inside of his tight walls and squeeze those delicious buns. Making this kitty to scream, that’s what he wanted to do. But he cared about Key and that was why he didn’t take him right there and then.

 

“But I care. I won’t hurt you. C’mon, I can make you come.” He said in dangerously low voice and put his hands on Key’s ass, gropping him hard while forcing them to meet his hips’ thrusts.

 

Both of them moaned from pleasure and Key leaned down. He started placing open mouthed kisses on Jonghyun’s perfect sharp jawline, then down on his neck where hi bit, licked and sucked on particular big vein, earning himself erotic grunt from the older. They were like that for a while, just grinding against each other, kissing hungrily, moaning and touching where they could. After a while, with one bite to Key’s erected nipple, the younger screamed and without any touch of his hard member he climaxed right into his tight boxers, still grinding against Jonghyun to ride out his orgasm. Jonghyun didn’t stop thrusting because he wasn’t done yet but he felt really close and so he stood up with Key still on him and slammed them against a wall, Key grunting when his back hit a wall. Jonghyun started kissing and betting key’s neck while grinding himself against Key. After few more thrusts he came too into his pants. For a while they just stood there, panting hard and trying to catch their breathes. Key was first to speak.

 

“You’re like a drug. You’re dangerous, Kim Jonghyun.” He said in lazy voice and leaned his forehead on the other’s shoulder.

 

Jonghyun smiled and kissed his hair affectionately. “I can say the same about you, Kim Kibum.” He said an when he heard a weak laugh coming from Key he laughed softly too.

 

He then stepped back and pointed to a bathroom. “Go take a shower. I will go after you and then take you home.” He said, smiling and Key couldn’t do nothing else but nod and go to the bathroom.

 

Jonghyun sighed while picking a new clothes from his wardrobe. He found it weird, this has never happened to him before. He has never felt such a strong attraction or affection toward someone. He tried it with his female partners before. Trying being even more gentle, pay even more attention to them, wanting just pleasure them.. but it never went like he wanted. His partners never satisfied him like just Key’s presence. He didn’t want to admit it before but now thought that maybe, maybe it was true. _Key really must be special,_ he thought with tiny smile on his lips.

 

“Done.” He heard Key’s voice and he turned around just to see the latter already dressed up and faint pink painting his cheeks.

 

“Okay, wait for me. It’ll be just a moment.” He said with his beautiful smile and went to take a shower too.

 

Key stood there, blushing. He couldn’t believe that this has just happened. They really both just humped each other and came without touching? That’s crazy, isn’t it? He would have never thought that it will happen to him and there he was now, all shy because of what happened. This was the first time after their ‘intimate time’ that they were talking to each other and Key had to admit that he felt shy. But also kind of happy though he didn’t know why. His thoughts were interrupted by Jonghyun who took his hand and led him out of apartment.

 

 _Let’s see what will happen in the future,_ he thought once he was in his own apartment after Jonghyun gave him a goodbye kiss and drove away.


	7. Thank You + Glances and Slight Touches

 

 

 

 

The very next day in the morning Key was putting on thin scarf just to hide those hickeys on his neck. Just thinking about who made them made him red as tomato. He coughed and checked if he had everything he needed. Being sure he had he went to school.

Just when he stepped into a building, Taemin appeared next to him and hugged him with worried expression.

 

“Hey, Key. Are you feeling better today?” he asked when he stepped back.

 

Kibum was surprised for the sudden hug and also the latter’s worried expression but then he smiled beautifully and nodded.

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked while leading Taemin forward.

 

Taemin looked around them and then spoke. “Jonghyun hyung said that you were sick.”

 

“Ahh, no. I was just feeling uwell but I’m alright today.” He smiled at the younger boy and they entered a classroom.

 

Their first class was English with Jonghyun and that was why Key started to blush unconsciously. He still wasn’t use to an idea that he and his professor (who is damn hot) had some… affair if it could be called like that. They sat on their seats and Key noticed that Minho wasn’t there so he turned to Taemin since he knew they were already close enough.

 

“Tae, don’t you know why Minho isn’t here?” he asked him

 

The latter nodded and smiled. “Hyung was picked as a captain of a soccer team so they called him to talk about some things. He was really happy yesterday when they told him.” He said, grinning brightly.

 

When Kibum saw how happy Taemin was he had to laugh. “Oh, yeah, and so are you. Were you picked with him?” he smirked when he saw a blush creeping to Taemin’s cheeks.

 

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about.” Tae said and then truned away from Key who laughed even harder.

 

A bell rang and everyone was seated on charis, waiting for Jonghyun. He was late but the moment he entered the classroom and smiled, everybody forgot it.

 

“I’m sorry for being late, but you see, this is the time when I start to be really busy and everyone is asking for my help.” He said half serious and half joking.

 

“So, I know now that Choi Minho won’t attend this class. Byun Sora?” he called a name and girl’s voice was heard.

 

Jonghyun continued calling each stuent’s name and then started with class. As usually, class was full of laughter because of teacher’s jokes and teasing but each of them were answering his questions and taking notes. Kibum was kind of sad because seeing the latter right in front of him but not being able to call his name or look at him the way he wanted made him frustrated. And the fact that Jonghyun somehow didn’t pay attention to him made it all even worse. Not that Key would like him to talk with him more because it would be weird but he really wanted to see at least one or two secret glances or small smiles that would reassure him that yesterday wasn’t just his imagination. He was sighing whole class and Taemin noticed it so he asked him if something was wrong but Key never answered him because he didn’t want to lie to pretty boy next to him. Tae was worried about his friend but Jonghyun’s voice made him pay attention to him and not Kibum.

 

It’s almost the end of a class so now I’d like to ask someone for help after school.” The professor said looking around the classroom, picking his assistant.

 

Kibum’s heart started to beat faster because he really wished Jonghyun would pick him again. And he was almost sure he will but Jonghyun’s answer made his heart stop beating for a moment.

 

“Taemin, could you please?” he asked in his sweet voice and Taemin immediately nodded, smiling.

 

 _He… doesn’t want me anymore?_ Key thought and gulped, looking at the professor. _Wait- why does it even matter? I knew from the start that this is just game for fun. So why… does it hurt?_

 

Jonghyun sighed, collecting his stuff from the desk when he felt pair of eyes on him. His skin tickled pleasingly so he knew right a way who was looking at him. He looked up and his eyes found Key’s. He could see the disappointment and something else in those beautiful eyes making his heart clench. _I’m sorry, Key, but I wouldn’t be able to concentrate with you here and I have a lot of work,_ he thought and secretly smiled gently at the pretty boy.

 

However, Key didn’t catch that gentle smile ecause all he thought about was how stupid he was for believing that Jonghyun will ever notice him aside from the case when they were having a sex. He sighed and right then bell rang. He and Taemin stood up and went out of class, Taemin blabbering about how great time he had with Minho, how close they got and how perfect Minho was. Key couldn’t help himself but smile because seeing the latter so happy and all smiley was just precious. He was very fond of younger boy. Although he was still sad over Jonghyun, he didn’t let it show on his face. He smiled, laughed – when Taemin said something really funny or when he was just too cute – and even said some jokes on his own. Whole day was okay. He was bored most of the time because that day was arranged the most boring schedule but he could handle it. However, he was distracted. Even though he didn’t want to, he WAS thinking about his professor. And those times when he met him in a hall didn’t make it easier for him to not think about him. When they met in a hall he could clearly see that Jonghyun looked at him until he was nowhere in sight. And that was what made him confused. _So does he want to keep meeting or not?_ He thought as he sat down behind the table on luck break. Minho and Taemin sat down next to him but they were so focused on each other that Key felt like he wasn’t even there. And since he was quite frustrated his inner diva was awoken – he snapped.

 

“Geez, can’t you stop for a while?! I am here too, you know. You are meeting even outside of a school, so please… talk also with me?” he said in annoyance because he didn’t want to show how loleny he felt without Jonghyun’s attention.

 

“Whoa, what got to you? Can’t you say it nicer? I mean, we WOULD talk to you.” Minho rolled his eyes on moody Kibum.

 

Taemin who was kind of more sensitive raised his eyebrow. “Are you perhaps jealous, Key?” he asked carefully.

 

Kibum who was just drinking choked on his drink. “W-what?? No! God, I don’t want that much attention. I’m just… It’s just that I’m sitting here with you but you won’t even fucking look at me!” his voice got louder and he couldn’t help but feel ashamed because he didn’t know what he was doing. He was like som PMsing woman.

 

Both, Minho and Taemin stared at him since that really wasn’t the diva they knew. Kibum’s cheeks gained a faint red color in them so he stood up.

 

“I’m sorry…” he said and then turned around. “I’m not hungry. Enjoy your meal.” He added and then went out of cafeteria.

 

He really didn’t want to snap like that. He just felt used even though he didn’t have a reason for that. He and Jonghyun have never agreed to start anything between them anyway. It was just… when they felt like it, they went on it. That’s all. _So why it hurts so fucking much??_ He thought once again while walking through school’s halls. He didn’t go to Jonghyun’s classroom to see him. No, he just walked aimlessly and just HAPPENED to pass by his classroom. At least that’s what he told himself. He was just passing by, not even looking there. He didn’t know how much time had passed since the break started so he just went to his next class, entering a classroom and sat down. He pulled out his phone and earphones, putting on some music. He was quite enjoying himself when his phone suddenly indicated that he had a message. He frowned because it wasn’t often that someone was texting him. Opening the message and reading it, his heart skipped a beat.

 

 

_From: Jonghyun_

_Hey, Key^^ Are you okay? You looked sad when I saw you passing by. You didn’t even look at me :C I’m hurt, you now_ _ㅠㅠ_

 

It took him a while to comprehend what has just happened. Has Jonghyun really just texted him? After the whole day he decided to text him just THEN and saying how hurt he is? Okay, Kibum knew that he wasn’t really hurt and that he was joking but it angered him. _I won’t look at him?? Wasn’t he the one who didn’t look?_ He thought angrily and typed a reply.

 

_To_ **_:_ ** _Jonghyun_

_And why should I look at you?? It’s not like it’s my duty. And why do you even care if I’m okay. It’s none of you business!_

 

He then hit a ‘send’ button and put his phone on the desk. Maybe he was reacting really bad, he knew that but even though he was the diva, he was also very sensitive and that’s why he reacted so harshly.

 

_*BUZZ, BUZZ*_

 

Not so long after and his phone was vibrating again. He scowled and picked it up. He opened the message and read it.

 

_From: Jonghyun_

_Whoa! Are you on your period, yeobo? You were perfectly fine yesterday -.- what’s wrong, Kibum?_

 

Well, Kibum surely wasn’t expecting that. _W-what?? Yeobo??_ He blushed even though he fought that. He didn’t even react to the fact that Jonghyun just asked him if he’s menstruating. He took a deep breath to calm down and then with frown on his face he replied.

 

_To: Jonghyun_

_Well, yesterday, darling, you weren’t a bitch who wouldn’t look at me even for a second. I knew we meet each other when we need to fuck OR relief but I didn’t know you will totally ignore me ><_

 

He sent it and then looked around himself to see if he was still alone and he was, indeed. He wasn’t prepared for feelings like that. For that burning sensation in his chest and heart. _It was supposed to be one night stand,_ he sighed and looked at his phone. It’s been a long while since he’s sent it but Jonghyun hasn’t replied yet. Did he say too much? Did Jonghyun laugh in his office now? Did he go too far with that whole message? Those were questions in his mind.

After a while students started to fill a classroom and bell rang. Kibum sighed, not expecting the older to answer anymore so he was surprised when his phone buzzed again. With shaky breath he opened the message.

 

_From: Jonghyun_

_Ahh, I know now, what’s going on.. And for your information, I looked at you but you didn’t see. I’m a teacher, don’t forget that, Kibum. I can’t just smile at you or hold your hand in front of those students. Also.. I’m going to be really busy now. And I know that you too, so we won’t be able to meet properly so soon. It’s sad though :/_

 

Key opened his mouth a bit because that caught him out of a guard. He was surprised that the playful dino-like hot man wasn’t teasing him. That he was really serious and honest. AND right, to be honest. Right about him being a teacher and all. _That’s why I like him. He can be serious when it’s needed_ _,_ he said to himself and it was probably the first time he admitted that yes, he liked his professor. Just when he wanted to reply for the last time – because another teacher came – his phone buzzed again.

 

_From: Jonghyun_

_Btw, I love the darling nickname, yeobo c; can’t wait to hear it in person ;P_

 

Kibum held in a laughter that wanted to escape his lips. _Okay, I take back what I said, he can’t be serious,_ he thought amused and put away his phone when the professor warned him.

 

***

 

Jonghyun was really right back then. They have never really had a chance to meet or stay together after school. Jonghyun had a lot of work and he worked even on his lunch breaks. He explained to Kibum that he can’t have him helping him after classes because he wouldn’t be able to concetrate on his work. Key agreed to that because he himself wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t just molest Jonghyun. Kibum too, had a lot of work. His assignments were giving him a hard time and he hadn’t much time even AT school. Everything was being crazy and a lots of things happened.

For the past four weeks Kibum and Jonghyun haven’t seen each other other than classroom. However, they texted. Not too much, just one or two messages, but it was everyday. Just to stay in touch. Messages like…

 

_“You looked so beautiful, today, Key ;) I wanted to touch you so much_ _ㅠㅠ_ _have a great sleep, yeobo ;*”_

_\--_

_“Are you very tired today, Jjong? I wish I could give you some relaxing massage ;) goodnight, have a naughty dreams about me, Sir ;P”_

_\--_

_“I wanted to talk to you so bad :C Minho and Tae are really close and never talk to me :C I’m so lonely…”_

_\--_

_“Uhh, today, I was really close to grope you, you know. Your jeans are really killing me, kitty.”_

_\--_

_“When I came home my mind was so full with you and a picture how you cooked me a meal back then. Yeobo~ I’m hungry.”_

_\--_

_“I really miss talking to you (beside other things) yeobo.”_

_\--_

_“So bad we can’t make a call. I would love to have a phone sex with you, Jjong ;D”_

_\--_

_“You so made me laugh today, Key :D didn’t know you were so funny.”_

_\--_

_“Kitty, I’m kinda horny now. Send me some picture? *puppy eyes*_

 

Some messages were funny, some nearly romantic, some horny and needy and really bold (Key would never say things like those out loud) but for the two of them, just texting was enough to keep them calm even though it was getting harder and harder. They craved for each other. Those stolen glances and secret smiles weren’t enough for them. They wanted to feel each others’ lips, touch and much more. Whenever Jonghyun had a chance he would touch Key’s hand when he was passing by and Key in exchange would flash him that prettiest smile in whole universe.

 

 

 

 

In those four weeks things have changed even for Taemin and Minho. Minho became very respectful and popular captain. No one has never even tried to bad mouth him because they were afraid of him. He was tall, well built and had a strength. Most of girls were trying to seduce him or make him to go out with them. However, he politely declined and said he wasn’t interested in relationship right now. However, he secretly wanted to be in relationship. Really badly. But the object of his interest and attention was only Taemin. He really liked – if not loved – the boy but never really has a courage to confess because in his opinion, Taemin was perfect. Too good for Minho. The two of them became really close. You could reffer to them as best friends because they were together almost all the time. They had no secrets between them – excluding their love – and hung out even outside of a school. They texted and called and visited each others’ houses. They did everything they could.

Taemin became popular too, but just for his classmates in dance class. He was the best dancer there and so he became popular for how cute, how sexy, how sharp and how gentle he can be when he dances. Some boys were lusting over him, because he is very pretty however, some boys were annoyed by him because even though they were straight, sometimes he could make them want him. They even called him names but it didn’t happen too much since he has always been together with Minho. He noticed it but didn’t really pay attention to it since even worse things were done to him in his high school. Maybe he SHOULD HAVE paid attention to that. Maybe the situation he was in wouldn’t be like that if he would have paid more attention to that back then.

 

 

Taemin was walking through a hall near gym, looking for Minho. The latter said that he would wait for Taemin in gym so they could go home together. The blone boy smiled and turned to the right when suddenly, he was pushed against a wall. He winced in pain as his head has hit a wall quite hard.

 

“Well, well… Isn’t this the fag??” an ugly voice was heard and Taemin looked at the person holding him against a wall.

 

His eyes widened when he saw that.. fuck! That guy was huge, Taemin didn’t have a chance to fight him.

 

“What do you want?” he asked in low voice. Though he didn’t want to show that he was a bit afraid of a guy, his voice showed it.

 

The boy just laughed and almost spitted at Taemin’s pretty face. “You. To die.” He said in disgusted voice. “I hate fags. How can you like dicks? Do you enjoy pain that much? Do you want me to show you how really very painful is it to be fag? Do you want to take it up to your filthy ass?? Hm??!! Do you want to suck my dick and choke on my cum?? Do you like it that way, fag??!!!” his voice was similar to shouting and Taemin’s cheeks were flushed, tears barely remaining in his eyes, threatening to just spill out.

 

No one has ever talk to him in THAT disgusted tone and language. He was shaking because he was afraid that ugly boy will really do those bad things to him. He tuned out his voice and his mind was filled with actual fear. He didn’t even know that he has started to cry but when he felt stinging pain on his lip he was awoken from the shock. He could feel the blood in his mouth so he knew that the guy must have punched him.

 

“Don’t fucking cry! I didn’t do anything yet.” He shouted and Teamin was really close to hyperventilating or a panic attack.

 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” really calm, too calm voice was heard, making Taemin turn his head just to see Minho standing there with both his hands clenched into fists beside his body.

 

His voice was low and really dangerous. Even Taemin was kind of scared even though he knew that Minho would never hurt him.

 

“Get. The. Fuck. Away from him. I’m warning you…” Minho said and stepped close to them.

 

The boy let go of him, of course, and stepped back. He looked at captain incredulously. “What are you, dude? Are you his boyfriend or what?”

 

“And what if I am? That is none of your fucking business so I advice you to get lost and NEVER bother or touch him or I won’t be sure if you will end good.” Minho said once again in dangerously low voice, his one hand already hugging Taemin close to him.

 

The boy cursed but left anyway. Minho’s mask immediately dropped and he turned to Taemin. “Oh my, Minnie, are you okay? Did he do something? Did he hurt you? God, I’m gonna kill him. Are you hurt somewhere? Minnie?” he asked many questions at the same time while hugging Taemin tightly.

 

Taemin didn’t reply immediately, he just hugged the other, taking in his scent while tears ran down his cheeks. He was really scared and Minho came and saved him like some knight. The older guy’s scent was really good, calming and his strong arms were making taemin feel safe, so after some time he lifted his head a bit just so his lips were on Minho’s neck.

 

“Thank you, Minho hyung.” He whispered.


	8. Confessions..?

 

 

 

Taemin and Minho left school after Minho cleaned the younger’s lip in gym. He used a first aid kit from teacher’s cabinet (being a soccer captain had its advantages). They were walking slowly and without words though Minho just waited for Taemin to speak but the latter didn’t even look at him. And he looked scared. _But why is he scared? He’s with me, isn’t he? I will protect him,_ Minho thought and sighed. He couldn’t understand why would the younger boy behave like that. After some time they appeared in front of Minho’s house and stopped. Usually, Taemin would have already pouted cutely and said that he didn’t want to go home but today his eyes were glued to the ground. And Minho sighed again. Taemin wasn’t stupid. He noticed how the older boy kept sighing and frowning from time to time. And he was sorry. He wanted to say him to stop frowning that his smile is much more beautiful but he was scared. SO scared. Because Minho was there when that ugly guy called him fag. He was there when that guy said those nasty things about him. And he was scared that Minho already knew that he was gay. What if Minho hated him? What if he didn’t want to be his friend anymore? Taemin didn’t want to loose Minho. He liked him a lot and he was willing to act just as his friend in order to be able to stay by his side. He loved hanging out with him, talking, laughing and their skinship. He couldn’t imagine being without Minho.

 

“Come with me, Minnie. I guess we have to talk.” Taemin was awoken from his thoughts by Minho’s low voice.

 

He gulped and nodded even though his heart and mind was screaming on him to just run away. He didn’t want to hear anything bad from Minho. They entered the house and right a way went to Minho’s room. The older closed the door behind them and motioned for Taemin to sit down on a bed. When the latter complied he sat down next to him. Minho could see how tense Taemin was making him frown. The reason of inviting the younger boy was to ask him few questions before confessing. Yes, he was going to confess, indeed because he couldn’t act like his friend anymore. He couldn’t take that he wasn’t able to cuddle with him, say cheesy lines or kiss those lips. For a moment he forgot that the latter was sitting there too and just thought about things. However, he was interrupted by Taemin’s voice.

 

“Y-you heard it all, didn’t you?” he asked lowly with small stutter.

 

Minho pursed his thin lips and took a deep breath. “Is it… true?” he asked carefully.

 

That was it. He was going to get the answer he was waiting for. Although he was almost sure that yes, Taemin WAS gay, he was still slightly worried because, what if he was mistaken? What if younger just looked a bit weaker and was affectionate to people of all genders?

 

“I-I…” Taemin started but couldn’t continue right a way.

 

When Minho saw how Taemin’s lips quivered a bit he acted on impulse and took his small hands into his own.

 

“Don’t worry, Minnie. It won’t change anything.” He said in attempt to comfort younger boy.

 

Taemin shakily exhaled and looked up to Minho. “Yes. I… am gay, hyung.”

 

 _Yes,_ echoed in Minho’s head. _He said yes,_ he thought happily. However, he was kind of in a shock so his face remained emotionless. He would have danced from happiness or even shout but he was just sitting there, frozen.

 

Taemin bit his lip and looked down again.

 

“You said… that it won’t change anything but… youo’re disgusted, aren’t you?” he asked quietly.

 

Minho cursed at himself before shaking his head furiously. “No!” he almost shouted what made Taemin jump a bit. “No, of course I’m not. Minnie, you’re still you and that won’t change.” He added with smile.

 

 _Way to confess… You’re a fucking coward!_ He hissed at himself mentally but he couldn’t help it, he didn’t know how to confess to the pretty boy.

 

Taemin looked him in the eyes and when he saw that he was being honest big smile appeared on his plump lips. “Thank you~” he said cutely and Minho couldn’t help but chuckle and hug him.

 

They were like that for some time but then Taemin’s sad sigh was heard.

 

“Ohh?? What’s wrong?” Minho asked while looking at the latter.

 

Taemin sighed again and jutted slightly out his bottom lip. “Maybe… maybe we should stop being friends at school, hyung. I don’t want people to say bad things about you.”

 

“That’s a nonsense, Minnie.” He shook his head. “What bad would they even say?” he asked with small smile on his lips because the latter was just cute.

 

“That I’m your boyfriend…” It was just a whisper but Minho heard it.

 

And it slightly hurt him that the latter thought about it as a bad thing. It was true that people weren’t that accepting but how could Taemin think that having him as a boufriend would be bad?

 

“And would you like to be the one?” he asked before he could stop himself.

 

He really wanted to slap himself. _Great,_ he huffed. Taemin’s eyes widened, obviously not expecting that kind of question. Then, blush slowly crept to his cheeks as he opened his lips a bit. He didn’t know what to say and if Minho was serious when he asked that. Was he just teasing him? Should he even answer or just laugh? Should he maybe play along and say something funny? The worst about the situation was that yes, Taemin wanted to be Choi Minho’s boyfriend, indeed. But he couldn’t say that, could he? After some time in awkward silence, Taemin spoke.

 

“W-what?”

 

Minho was tempted to laugh it off and say that he was just teasing him but he was sure that if he won’t confess now then he won’t be able to do it in the future. So he took a breath and looked into Taemin’s eyes.

 

“Would you like that, Minnie? To be my boyfriend?” he asked seriously but his eyes were soft, smiling.

 

Although he was really nervous and worried he didn’t show it.

 

“You l-look so serious, Minho hyung.” Taemin laughed awkwardly.

 

However, Minho didn’t laugh and just sighed. “That’s because… I want a honest answer from you. So please, answer…?” he looked almost pleadingly at the latter.

 

Teamin’s heart was beating really fast and he was blushing hard. He couldn’t belive that Minho was asking him such a thing. It’s embarrassing! And how could he answer honestly to that question?? But then again, maybe that was his last chance to say his true feeling so… why not? He took a deep breath and then looked down on his lap.

 

“Yes, hyung. I would.” He said shyly – almost whispered his answer.

 

Minho immediately smiled his handsome smile and exhaled, relieved to hear younger’s answer. He moved closer to Taemin and his smile widened.

 

“Look at me, Lee Taemin.” He tried to sound serious but it was impossible to do so since his smile was really wide.

 

Surprised to hear his full name Taemin looked up just to see the most beautiful smile in the world. His breath almost hitched because of that smile. He just stared at Minho curiously with faint pink on his cheeks because heyy! He had just indirectly said that he liked him!

 

“Will you be the one for me then?” Minho asked and squeezed the latter’s hand.

 

Taemin just opened his mouth in shock. Did he hear it right? He really asked him to be his boyfriend? What should he do?? Was that all just some kind of sick joke?? His heartbeat was really fast, strong and he was actually worried that he was going to have a heart attack. His face was all red and eyes were shining with unshed tears.

 

“You’re not just… teasing me, right?” he said with shaky voice.

 

Minho immediately shook his head and moved even closer – their legs touching which made Taemin blush even harder if it was possible.

 

“No. I wouldn’t do that. I… I really like you, Minnie. From the start I have liked you.” Minho said with soft voice and he himself was surprised how he managed to say it without stuttering or even blushing.

 

“But… but what if people won’t want you to be captain because of me?” Taemin asked quietly, looking at the older.

 

“Then I won’t be captain anymore.” Minho stated seriously.

 

“What?! But you were so happy you got that position!” Taemin widened his eyes.

 

“Yes. However, I’m happier with you.” The older boy grinned at Taemin who hid his face into his palms.

 

“Stop, hyung. You’re cheesy.” The younger said and Minho could hear that he was smiling.

 

“You love it.” He teased an felt how his heart and chest were getting warmer and warmer from love he felt.

 

Taemin said nothing in return so Minho grabbed his shoulders softly and pulled him into a warm hug.

 

“So… are you now my boyfriend, Taemin?” he whispered contently.

 

Taemin’s plump lips stretched into pretty smile and he nodded to Minho’s chest. “Yes. I like you too, hyung.” He said happily.

 

***

 

_From: Jonghyun_

_Wanna come to my place today? Tomorrow is Saturday so I don’t have a work and you don’t have a school… I miss you yeobo~ please, come c;_

 

Kibum re-read this text from Jonghyun for 10th time while sitting on his bed. It’s not late, it’s just 6pm, but he found himself thinking about Jonghyun’s offer. Not because he wouldn’t want to go. God, he craved for Jonghyun! But after those weeks without the latter he found out that sex wasn’t the only thing he wanted from the older man. It wasn’t just game anymore. He has fallen for him – hard. However, it wasn’t his intention. He just wanted to play, to have someone whom he could go to if he was sexually frustrated. But now he knew how cute, gentle, caring and just how perfect his professor was he couldn’t help himself but want him as his boyfriend. Kibum wanted to be Jonghyun’s everything. He knew that it was stupid because the latter never said he was gay or that he would like to be in relationship with someone. But Key hoped he could get more from the older. _Well, at least he still wants me,_ Kibum sighed and typed a message to Jonghyun.

 

_To: Jognhyun_

_Give me an hour, I’ll be there._

 

He sent his simple reply and then started cleaning his room because he didn’t like it messy. Then he took a long shower and dried himself. He stood in front of his wardrobe and thought of what to wear.  He wanted to look the best for Jognhyun, of course. After he put on his stylish clothes (very sexy and fitting clothes) he left his house. The ride in taxi to Jonghyun’s place was surprisingly long. Or maybe it was just because Kibum was more and more excited to finally being able to meet the latter. They haven’t talked and touched each other for such a long time. His body was all tingly, craving for Jonghyun’s attention. When the car stopped he paid to driver and got out. Then he walked and walked till he stood in front of his professor’s apartment door. After he took a deep breath he knocked on the door. His heart was beating very fast and he was also nervous along the excitement. It’s been a while after all. Not even whole minute passed and the door opened by the most handsome man in a whole universe. Those shining puppy eyes, sharp jaw, those delicious lips stretching into breath taking smile and oh God! Key felt himself slightly blushing because Jonghyun’s singlet showed off his strong arms and it was so fitting that he could see a bit of those perfect abs… He hulped when he stopped eyeing the latter an looked in his eyes. He was speechless. Really without words.

 

“Kibum!” Jonghyun said excitedly and pulled him inside.

 

Then he closed the door and locked it like usually. He turned around and looked at Key who was still standing there quietly. Jonghyun couldn’t take his eyes away from him. Kibum was stunning like always but the fact that he couldn’t look at Kibum properly at school made him stare hard. Those thighs, hips, hands, collarbone, milky white shin on his neck, those high cheekbones, cute nose, perfect heart-shaped lips and the last… those cat-like eyes. Kim Kibum was pure perfection.

 

“Hi, Jognhyun.” Key’s voice was heard and the older’s smile widened.

 

“I hope you’re hungry.” Jonghyun said and took Key’s hand.

 

Pleasing feeling immediately filled his senses. Oh, how he missed him! He led Key to the bedroom where the TV was turned on and next to the bed was box of pizza.

 

“I can’t cook so I ordered pizza. It’s a shame I know but heyy, YOU are here for cooking, right?” he laughed softly and sat on the bed together with quiet Key. “Also, I don’t know if you will like this movie… but the last time we talked you said that you like this genre so…” Jonghyun talked and talked however, Key didn’t hear any of that.

 

He stopped listening the moment his professor took his hand, offering him meal. He was surprised since he was expecting the latter to act like some hungry beast but no, Jonghyun was… sweet. He ordered meal, picked a movie and talked a lot. _What is this…?_

 

“This reminds me of a date.” Kibum blurted out before he could stop himself.

 

The movie was already in its middle and Key found himself leaning on Jonghyun’s chest while eating delicious pizza.

 

Jonghyun didn’t answer. He just smirked at diva and turned back to the TV.

Kibum sighed and continued eating. After some time the pizza was gone so they were just watching the movie. Kibum really didn’t remember the title OR what was that movie about because he was busy with staring on Jonghyun’s body. The way his singlet revealed his arms was really dangerous. Kibum was craving for Jonghyun’s attention. He wanted to kiss him, touch him, please him and he wanted to be pleased BY him..

 

And that was why Kibum’s hand found its way to the latter’s thigh. He started to caress it teasingly, slowly – up and down. He could feel how Jonghyun’s body tensed a bit and he hid his proud grin. He leaned closer to the older man’s neck and ‘innocently’ breathed on his skin while slightly squeezing his thigh. Jonghyun shivered and closed his eyes for a moment, soon opening them and looking down on Key who was looking at him with innocent voice.

 

“Are you trying… to provoke me?” he asked lowly, his voice sending strong shiver down Kibum’s spine.

 

“Aniyo.” He continued his innocent act and even blinked blinked cutely while his hand came dangerously close to Jonghyun’s member.

 

“Kibum.” The older growled in the back of his throat and grabbed Key’s hand.

 

He wasn’t annoyed or angry but he was getting horny. And Key knew it but decided to be quiet, just looking at perfect man next to him. Jonghyun didn’t have a lot of selfcontrol and even less with Key being like that. He could feel familiar heat invading his body so he smirked and leaned closer to Key.

 

“If you want something…” he whispered sensually while moving Key’s hand right on his clothed cock. “Don’t tease, kitty. Just ask.” He added and stroked himself with Kibum’s palm.

 

Key could feel how hot the latter’s cock was and just that feeling mae him moan shamelessly. He wanted his professor and he wanted him right now.

 

“Jjong—“ needy whimper was heard and that was all what was neeed for Jonghyun to go wild.

 

He grabbed Key’s shoulders and pulled him up, then sitting him down on him so the younger was straddling him. Their lips collided in almost desperate, needy kiss. Nothing about the kiss was romantic or sweet but nor it was messy. It was passionate, with tongues meeting in the middle, fighting against each other. Not for dominance but for pleasure. Key moved his hips sensually while his hands found their way into Jonghyun’s now messy hair. Jonghyun groaned in pleasure and squeezed Key’s delicious ass cheeks. Then he caught the latter’s tongue wiwth his teeth and sucked on it hard. Kibum moaned lewdly in return and circled his hips. He was very needy. Those weeks without Jonghyun’s touches were hell and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long.

 

“Clothes off. Now.” He said breathlessly and right a way gripped Jonghyun’s singlet.

 

The older didn’t complain. Usually, he would go with foreplay, teasing and other things but he knew that day it was impossible. He nodded and took off piece of cloth, throwing it somewhere. Kibum did the same and both of them stilled for a while, just staring at each other’s naked chests.

 

_Lust. Passion. Need._

 

Those were things that were reflecting in their eyes. Key bit his plump bottom lip and let his hands wander on Jonghyun’s perfect abs and then his strong arms that were gripping his hips (he was sure there were going to be bruises in the morning). Jonghyun licked his lips over the sight. Kibum’s milky white skin, collarbone and those erected nipples he wanted to bite so much they would turn purple. Shiver ran down his spine when he felt wet tongue trailing over his chest, abs, down to his hip bones. He growled as Key sucked on one of his hip bones and then soothed it with his tongue, his palm massaging Jonghyun’s semi-hard dick. It was when Key licked his skin dangerously close to his member when he pinned him down to the bed.

 

“I said NO TEASING.” He growled lowly.

 

Kibum found it very erotic, whimper leaving his lips as he thrusted his hips up to get some friction. However, Jonghyun didn’t allow him to get it.

He leaned down to Key’s ear and started to nibble on his earlobe.  “You were bad, bad kitty… teasing your owner…” he whispered and teasingly grinded against needy boy underneath him.

 

“Jjong!” he moaned because the dirty talk was driving him insane.

 

Jonghyun smirked and leaned down to his neck, creating beautiful bit hickey.

 

“Maybe I should punish you, hmm?” he purred and moved down to the latter’s pretty nipples.

 

He flicked his tongue around it and then bit it softly. “I will tease you till you will beg me to take you, to let you cum…” he continued speaking in low sensual voice.

 

At this point Key was writhing underneath him. His erection already too painful, begging for being released.

 

“Ahh! No! Don’t tease-“ he moaned when Jonghyun bit his other nipple rather harshly before licking it carefully.

 

The older let go of Kibum’s hands that were pinned to the bed, immediately palming his hard cock which made Key moan loudly. Jonghyun felt it too, the heat in his pants. His erection was painful too.

 

“Why, kitty? Don’t you like it?” he asked while nipping on his sharp jaw, then massaging Kibum’s bulge.

 

“Ughh! I won’t b-ah! I won’t be able to take it, J-jonghyun.” Lewd voices were coming out of his pretty lips.

 

Jonghyun couldn’t be happier (and hornier). He craved for that beauty so much. He thought he wouldn’t be able to make it. Everyday, he just wanted to go and grab Key, talk to him and kiss the day out of him. Other days he was just so horny, so needy… he just wanted to fuck Key into oblivion. Those were days when his apartment was full of moans. Moans of Key’s name. He imagined him on his knees deep throating Jonghyun while fingering himself…

 

Just that memory made Jonghyun to growl. “You’re so lucky that I need you so much right now…” he said and hurriedly pulle off Key’s pants along with his boxers.

 

Key moaned when cold air hit his hot and painful erection. His hand immediately wrapped around his shaft. “Hnnngg…” he moaned with half closed eyes.

 

Jonghyun just stared how the latter jerked himself off for a while. Then he pulled off his sweats and boxers. Slapping away Kibum’s hand he started stroking him with his own bigger hand.

 

“Ahh, Jjong!” Key moaned and licked his suddenly dry lips.

 

The older spreaded Key’s legs apart and positioned himself between them. Leaning down he started hungrily kissing him while grinding his own big member against Key’s bare ass. They were both moaning for a while but then Jonghyun stopped jerking off Key, gaining a whimper from the latter. However, Jonghyun started gropping his round ass with one hand while shoving his two fingers of the other hand (covered with Key’s pre-cum) in front of Key’s mouth.

 

“Suck.” He ordered and the latter immediately complied, tasting his own cum which made him moan, the dirty action actually turning him on.

 

He started sucking Jonghyun’s two fingers, covering them with saliva while humming approvingly and looking straight into older’s eyes.

 

The sight made Jonghyun to moan. “Fuck! You’re so.. ughh.” He cursed and started grinding against Key harder.

 

With one particular flick of Key’s tongue Jonghyun went almost wild.

 

“Stop, that’s enough.” He said and pulled out his fingers, string of saliva connecting them with Key’s lips.

 

Jonghyun just growled again and right a way spreaded Key’s globes apart, shoving in one finger. Key moaned – not from pain but from pleasure. His mind was so clouded with pleasure and lust that he couldn’t feel any pain.

 

“Another! Put in another, for God’s sake!” he moaned and thrusted back against Jonghyun’s finger in him.

 

“As you wish, kitty-“ Jonghyun moaned and shoved in right two fingers.

 

“AHH!!!” Key moaned loudly and scratched Jonghyun’s back because the latter found THAT spot right a way.

 

He did feel pain but pleasure was stronger when three big fingers were stretching him nicely.

 

Jonghyun hissed, his own dick leaking with precum. He curled and thrusted his fingers inside Key’s tight warm hole and it was driving him crazy.

 

“More! Jonghyun, more~” Key’s moaning was echoing whole room.

 

However, Jonghyun pulled out his fingers (earning needy whimper from Key) and stroked himself few times to cover his dick with cum. Then he positioned himself in front of Key’s puckering hole and entered him a bit. Lifting up both Kibum’s legs he slammed hard into him till he was in to the hilt of his dick.

 

“OH GOD!!!” Key screamed and arched his back, not minding if he was too loud.

 

It was a miracle how Jonghyun could find that bundle of nerves that made Key go to heaven right a way. Again, Key didn’t feel any pain, just overwhelming pleasure and he couldn’t see anything else just pure white. From there the boys didn’t last long. Thrusts were hard, fast and deep. Sweat covering both bodies, sloppy kisses were exchanged and loud moans, bed’s creaking, nasty sounds of skin slapping against skin were heard in a big bedroom.

 

“Hnng! I’m co- Jonghyun!!” Key almost screamed after a while, cum spurting on both of their chests.

 

“Shit! Your… your hole is fucking heaven, kitty!” Jonghyun growled while frantically ramming in and out of delicious heat.

 

When Kibum reached his peak and his walls tightened around Jonghyun’s cock the older man lost it with one particular hard thrust.

 

“Ki-kibum!” he moaned loudly while painting Key’s insides.

 

Then he slowly rocked his hips in and out just to ride out their orgasms.

 

He slowly pulled out of Key, watching as his cum flowed out of the latter’s hole and he like dthe sight. He looked at Kibum and when he saw how exhausted but satisfied the latter looked he smirked proudly. After that he cleaned them up and laid down next to Key, hugging him and kissing his forehead. Key lazily smiled and snuggled to Jonghyun’s chest.

 

“I missed you, Bummie.” Jonghyun whispered.

 

“Your hand wasn’t enough?” Key joked and closed his eyes.

 

“I didn’t miss you just because of this. I misse YOU.” The older man said softly and caressed the younger’s bare arms.

 

That made Kibum’s heart to skip a beat, soon smiling beautifully. “I missed you too.”


	9. The Next Day

 

 

 

Taemin was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling with hands under his head and huge smile plastered on his face. It was Saturday morning and the boy’s mind was still coming back to the previous day. The day when his life became the happiest it could ever get. After being harrashed by one of guys at school, his crush asked him out. Yes, he was really Minho’s boyfriend now.

Taemin’s cheeks reddened over the thought and the boy wanted to squeal. He couldn’t believe that it really happened. He was even afraid of falling asleep because he thought that once he will wake up everything would be the same it was before. And he didn’t want that. Turning to his side he sighed dreamily. Although he didn’t have an idea what will it be like – to have a boyfriend – he was really excited. He was looking forward to dates they will have, the time spent together, cuddles, kisses and also sex. The boy has been gay almost his whole life and he was always curious but didn’t have anyone to experiment with. Not that he would with some stranger, no. He has always wanted to have a boyfriend who would explore with him, play with him and not judge him. Taemin, as every healthy boy watched some porn – especially because he didn’t have a friend to talk to about things he was curious about – and things he saw there… he liked it. He liked how one man manhandled the other, how some of them talked and how they were roleplaying different situations. Taemin was that kind of guy. He was cute, well mannered and kind-hearted. But inside of his mind, he wanted to try all types of things. He was naughty and liked teasing though he couldn’t tease anyone yet. But now he had Minho, he was ready to try it all.

 

“Idiot…” he said to himself, chuckling. “You haven’t even kissed and you already wonder how he will taste like.”

 

Shaking his head he looked at the time and grinned widely seeing that Minho should pick him up in a minute. They decided to go out since there was no school and Taemin liked to think of it as a date. He stood up and dressed up nicely, putting on fitting jeans and a t-shirt. Just as he was making some final touches to his hair, his phone rang. The boy picked up and grin stretched on his face when he heard Minho’s voice on the other side.

 

_“Hey, Minnie. You ready?”_

 

“Yes, hyung! I’m ready. Where are you?” Taemin asked while watching himself in a mirror.

 

_“In front of your house. Come down, I’m waiting.” Minho said and smile was heard in his voice because just as Taemin, the older boy was very happy too._

 

“Okay, coming.” He said and hung up, soon running down the stairs with his wallet, phone and keys.

 

When he stepped out and saw Minho leaning against his car, Taemin’s heart skipped a beat and then started to beat really fast. He couldn’t believe that such a perfect guy is now his. Eye smiling at the tall boy Taemin stepped to him, not sure of what to do but he didn’t have to because in the next second strong arms were wrapped around him. The boy couldn’t stop faint blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
“Minho.. people.. aren’t you afraid they will see..?” he whispered softly and Minho pulled away, scratching his nape a bit sheepishly.

 

“Ah, yes, I’m sorry I just got a bit excited.” He said and smiled which made Taemin smile as well.

 

He shook his head and spoke. “It’s okay, hyung. I’m excited as well. Where are you taking me?” he asked curiously as Minho opened the car door for him and he sat in.

 

The older boy closed the door and then entered driver’s side, putting on his seatbelt as well as Taemin did. “Hmm.. This place is special to me. However, it’s surprise.” He chuckled and then drove toward their destination.

 

The ride was silent but it was comfortable silence when both of boys just perceived each other’s presense, when just one look at each other told them more than words ever could. Someone would say it’s impossible, to achieve this strong feeling in matter of few weeks. And in most of cases they would have been right however, what Minho and Taemin felt to each other was something special and pure.

The car came to halt and Minho smiled while putting off his seatbelt.

 

“We’re here.”

 

Hearing these words Taemin looked around and what he saw surprised him. They were in front of some forest, far away from the city. Taemin opened the door and got out, taking a deep breath. His lungs filled with fresh air and he smiled with his eyes closed. He was a city boy, he loved city and possibilities it offered but he also liked nature. It was rare for him to come to place like this and the fact that it was Minho who took him there made it even more beautiful. He opened his eyes and looked at Minho, smiling.

 

“What are we gonna do here?” he asked, tilting his head to the side which earned him soft chuckle from the older boy.

 

“Not here.” Minho shook his head. “We’re gonna go through that forest.. and then we will stop there.” He said and seeing Taemin’s eyes widen he laughed a bit. “Don’t worry. The forest isn’t as huge as it seems. It won’t took us even ten minutes and we’ll be out. And it’s not dangerous either. You have me next to you, right?” he winked playfully with grin on his face.

 

Taemin was just blinking because he couldn’t believe what he heard. He should have gone through that forest? That dark forest? No. That must have been joke. No matter what Minho told him, Taemin was afraid that something would happen. Minho saw that and immediately stepped to the younger, hugging him.

 

“Hey, Tae, look at me. It’s really not dangerous. I go there ever since.. forever. Don’t worry, okay?” he said with smile and after some time Taemin nodded and held Minho’s hand as they started to walk.

 

Just as Minho promised, nothing happened to them and it was really just few minutes till they came out of forest again. What Taemin saw there took his breath away. They stood on a beautiful meadow full of wild flowers. It looked like took out from a movie or a book. Everything was so fresh and beautiful. Not far from them, there was a fountain. Old looking, damaged fountain. It just added to atmosphere of the meadow.

 

“C’mon..” Minho’s voice was heard as he walked to that fountain, holding Taemin’s hand.

 

“It’s so beautiful.. how did you find it?” he asked curiously and they sat down by the fountain.

 

“I’m glad you like it here too. This.. is my hiding spot. You’re the only one I have ever brought here.” Minho started talking, pulling Taemin to him as he leaned against the fountain, the younger boy now leaned onto his chest.

 

“Hiding spot..?” Taemin asked lowly and looked backward at him.

 

Nodding his head Minho looked forward and his hand found Taemin’s as he started talking again. “Yes.. Ever since high school, for being so tall and all.. people needed me and always annoyed me with things, some girls chased after me and everyone had huge expectations for me. It was tiring, very tiring. So everyday after school I came here and relaxed. Forgot about everything and just lived for that moment.” He said and then placed a kiss on Taemin’s hair, smiling then. “You asked me how I found it.. -I don’t remember. I think I just wandered and accidentally found it, I don’t know. But I’m happy I did find it.” He said with smile on his lips and Taemin nodded slowly, leaning into his embrace.

 

Now he understood Minho more than anyone else ever could. Because he was the one Minho  let in. Just the thought of this made his plump lips stretch into smile.

 

“I’m special then.” He blurted out just like that.

 

“Of course you are.” was Minho’s immediate answer before he added. “But why do you think of it now?”

 

Taemin chuckled over his words before turning a bit backwards, looking at him. “Because I’m the one you brought here and told all of this. That means I’m special.. right?” he said, soft smile gracing his lips.

 

Minho could swear his heart exploded with happiness and content when he saw that smile. He nodded as he spoke in a whisper. “Yes.. you’re very special to me, Minnie.” He whispered and his eyes flew down to the younger’s plump lips.

 

Minho’s heart started beating faster as well as Taemin’s when he saw Minho’s look. This was it. This will be his first kiss and he was more than ready. Seeing Minho’s lips coming closer he closed his eyes and puckered slightly his. He almost gasped when their lips touched because Minho’s lips were like heaven. So soft.. Minho on the other hand couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his lips. Taemin’s lips were sweet and soft. This was kiss Minho has always wanted to experience. The kiss that made butterflies appear in his stomach and warmed all his body. Not passionate heat but the loving warm. Surprisingly, Taemin was first to move his lips slightly. Minho didn’t hesitate and copied his action, pressing his lips a bit more against the youngers, their fingers interwined whole the time. Both of the boys enjoyed soft and gentle kiss and after a while they leaned away, smiling at each other.

 

“I love you.” Minho said lowly without much thinking with smile on his lips.

 

Taemin’s heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. Yesterday, Minho said he liked him however, words ‘I love you’ mean much more than just like and the blonde boy couldn’t be happier. He eyesmiled at Minho and hugged him tightly.

 

“I love you too, Minho.” He whispered.

 

 

***

 

 

Just waking up from his sleep Key stretched his limbs though his whole body hurt. This time when he opened his eyes he wasn’t surprised that he wasn’t in his room because he could clearly remember what happened the night before. His cheeks flushed a bit again and he slowly looked to the side if Jonghyun would be laying next to him but he didn’t. Kibum’s expression fell but as he looked at the night table and saw there a glass of water with pain killer next to it, he had to smile. Sitting up he took the pill and drank the water before looking around for his clothes. He stood up and dressed up before he heard noises coming from the kitchen. He tilted his head and slowly walked there. The sight he saw made him smile almost dreamily as he leaned against the door and watched his teacher who was preparing breakfast in nothing but sweatpants. Jonghyun was also humming some melody and Key couldn’t stop himself from sighing contently. Hearing this the teacher turned around and grinned.

 

“Oh, good morning, Key.” He said and walked closer to the younger boy, planting quick kiss on his lips before he went back to cooking.

 

“Morning..” Key said and blinked few times over the other’s action.

 

After he regained his senses he went to Jonghyun and sat up on the counter. “It smells delicious. You said you don’t cook though.” He said with teasing look.

 

Jonghyun chuckled and nodded. “Yes, but I said that because YOU are here for cooking.. but you were sleeping so I did cook. Why, don’t like it?” he tilted his head with raised eyebrow and Kibum shook his head immediately.

 

“Nope! It’s perfect. Keep cooking and feeding me, that is to my liking.” He chuckled and looked down at deliciously smelling bacon, licking his lips.

 

Jonghyun saw that and laughed softly, pointing at the table. “Go sit there, I will serve your meal now.”

 

Key nodded and grinning jumped down before going to the table and sitting down. “So…” he started just like that, not intending to continue.

 

The older man came to him and put the plate in front of him while sitting opposite of him. “So?”

 

Kibum hummed and started eating and only after swallowing his food he spoke. “So… you said I can stay here but.. do you have something planned?” he asked as he ate again.

 

Jonghyun shook his head while leaning backwards against a chair. “Not really. Just wanted to spend time with you.” He shrugged as if it was nothing, unaware of Kibum’s fastly beating heart. “I wasn’t joking when I said I missed you. I really did. I don’t know why or.. how it happened but I missed your company.” The teacher said straightforwardly making Kibum look up.

 

“What? You were kidding when you said you missed me too?” Jonghyun asked him, tilting his head to the side.

 

Key was silent for a moment but then shook his head. “No. I was serious too.”

 

After saying those words, Key received bright smile from the older boy and after that everything went smoothly. Kibum ate his breakfast while talking to Jonghyun about anything and everything again. They were talking about Kibum’s life, Jonghyun’s life, dance, art, music, Jonghyun’s hobby, about their families, about future too (both of them stopped when Key asked Jonghyun when does he want to have kids and how many), they talked movies, experiences and somehow they got to talk about their first night together. They laughed together saying they didn’t have an idea that things would end up the way they were. They even talked about how good it was what led to hot make out session on Jonghyun’s couch. That day was one of the most interesting days in their lives. They didn’t say it aloud but they both thought the same way.

 

 _Maybe… he isn’t just playing with me anymore…_ were Kibum’s thoughts as they cuddled on the bed after another sweet dessert and slight make out.

 

 _Maybe… this boy is so good at playing that he made me trip and fall…_ Jonghyun thought while planting soft kiss into Kibum’s hair when they were falling asleep at night.

 

 


	10. Jealousy And Other Things

 

 

 

Next morning Kibum woke up to Jonghyun’s eyes staring at him gently. They both were laying on their sides and facing each other, the teacher’s fingers tracing Kibum’s arm.

 

“Hey…” Jonghyun greeted the latter with soft smile on his lips.

 

Key smiled at him and hummed lazily in response, not being awake enough to start conversation or whatever. It was comfortable, as if they were used to mornings like this but neither of them was actually. It was first time they have had such a beautiful morning. Not speaking for a while they wondered what this meant. Did it mean that they are more than just friends with benefits (if it could be called like that) ? Could they really? No. And why? Because they were professor and student. They couldn’t be together. Also because this all was meant to be just a game to get laid and kill the boredom. Why did it feel like something more then? It was dangerous and they should stop but strangely, when this thought came to their minds they both rather stopped thinking.

 

“I should take you home. You should study and I have a work to do. It’s school tomorrow.” Jonghyun spoke, his fingers now playing with younger’s.

 

Key looked up and fought a pout that wanted to form on his lips. Yes, he should go and he knew that. But he didn’t want to.

 

“Oh, come on—I don’t want you to go either but I have a lot of work and with you here… yeah, impossible.” The older man spoke after seeing that Key wasn’t responding.

 

Key sighed and nodded since he couldn’t hold back Jonghyun from his work. “Okay. I will go. We will see each other at school, right?” he smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him.

 

The kiss wasn’t rushed or passionate, just simple touch of their lips. After getting up and getting dressed Jonghyun drove Kibum home and they said their goodbyes with another kiss, this time a  bit more passionate one.

When Key got home he made himself nice lunch and then took a shower. Looking at the time he decided to really study for next day’s classes at school. And so the student spent his time with studying. When he laid to his bed at night he expected to see the text from Jonghyun like he would always do but no text came. He sighed and shrugged, closing his eyes. Not even ten minutes passed and he was sleeping comfortably though not as comfortably as the night before.

 

***

 

Kibum was walking to the school, sighing for nth time because weather was too hot for him – not that he wouldn’t like hot weather, no, he liked it but not when he was walking to the school, sweating. He lifted his hand toward his forehead, protecting his eyes from the sun when someone almost jumped next to him. Startled, he looked to the side, lips forming into smile immediately when he saw Taemin, the boy’s wide smile outshining Sun.

 

“Hi, Key hyung!” Taemin said happily, walking next to him.

 

The older boy had to chuckle and shake his head over his happy expression. “Hello, Taemin. Are you perhaps not going to school?” he said, teasing the other.

 

As expected, Taemin just tilted his head confused which caused Key to laugh and younger boy to pout. “Of course I am. What are you saying-“

 

Chuckling, Key poked his pout and then pointed at him from his head to toes and back up. “Well, you look like you’re going on a trip instead of to school. Or maybe a date.” He said in joking manner but seeing Taemin’s blush made him gasp. “Oh my god- You and Minho.. you two finally decided to date??”

 

Taemin’s expression was priceless. He didn’t want to blush because he didn’t want to look like girl but hearing the other’s words he couldn’t help but blush and whine softly. “Hyung.. stop.” He said and started walking faster, seeing the university in front of them.

 

Kibum laughed in delight and fastened his pace, catching up with younger boy, nudging him. “What? I was just asking. Aren’t you supposed to answer? Where are your manners, boy?” he said almost dramatically, earning few weird stares from people around them.

 

“Why should I answer when you know it already.” He said, this time hiding his whining successfully.

 

Clapping, Key grinned widely as they entered their building. “Ooh, but that’s amazing! Congratulations for getting the capt-“ he started talking loudly but a hand on his mouth stopped him, Taemin giving him glare.

 

“Stop, hyung. I don’t want everyone to know it. It could really hurt Minho’s name.” he said lowly just as the bell rang.

 

Key frowned slightly at this and was about to say something when the mentioned captain rushed over to them.

 

“Hey, Key. Hi, Minnie. I can’t talk and probably will see you just at lunch, I have a practice this morning till lunch, okay?” he said and leaned down to kiss younger boy softly before rushing away, saying goodbye to Key and leaving both boys speechless.

 

Key was first to regain his senses, nudging blushing Taemin. “Uh-huh. Seems like Minho doesn’t care about his name.” he said teasingly before entering classroom and calling Taemin inside before the teacher came.

 

Many people saw what happened in front of classroom so once Taemin entered it, there were whispers around. It wasn’t like people didn’t expect it to happen, of course they did since Minho and Taemin looked like couple even before but they didn’t expect them to be so public with it. Key sensed Taemin’s discomfort when people were looking at him while whispering who knows what and so he stepped forward and took younger boy’s hand.

 

“Stop whispering. You’re not secretive and it’s annoying.” He said in diva-like voice, not afraid to argue with anyone that would have something to say to him.

 

To Taemin’s surprise people turned their eyes to another direction and let them be when they sat down.

 

“H-hyung..” he said and when Key looked at him worriedly he whined and put his head on the desk. “I want to go hooome-“ And that’s when Key started to laugh.

 

After a moment an older looking lady – teacher – entered classroom and started her lesson. Both of boys were paying attention to her since the lady could strangely make a lesson really interesting and once the bell rang they were surprised how quickly it ended.

Key felt someone looking at him for whole lesson. That kind of stare that makes you feel judged and uncomfortable. Frowning he looked around when he and Taemin stood up and were walking out of classroom and he saw a guy looking at him. He was very handsome, Key had to admit it and all thoughts about being judged were thrown out of window when the guy subtly smirked at him. Blinking, Key turned away, actually feeling a bit flustered at sudden attention he got and followed Taemin out. They parted because of different schedule they had and Key found himself in the same classroom as the guy from before. It was History class and usually Minho would sit next to him but since Minho was busy with practice his seat was now taken by that guy. Kibum was looking forward but the boy kept staring and it started to be annoying. With sigh Key turned to him with raised eyebrows.

 

“What?” he asked, maybe a bit rudely but hey, that guy was annoying!

 

“Hello to you, too.” The boy smirked again and Key suddenly didn’t find him that handsome anymore.

 

“Yeah. Now, please tell me why you keep staring. Do you want something or what?” he asked, looking at him.

 

The guy shamelessly pointed his finger at Kibum as he spoke. “You. Under me.” He shrugged and Key could swear his heart stopped beating for a while.

 

 _WHAT???_ He coughed and then looked at the latter as if he was crazy. Maybe he was. “What the hell?!”

 

The guy just shrugged again. “You asked. I answered.”

 

“You are crazy. This is not even flirting, this is asking for a slap.”

 

“I never said I’m flirting. I’m not into that. I just ask or say and get it.” The guy said as if it was normal thing to say.

 

“Well, not from me.” He said, rolling his eyes and looking forward again so he didn’t say the other’s smirk.

 

“What, do you need to be wooed? I can flirt with you if you want.”

 

“Oh god, no. Just stop. You won’t get anything.” Key rolled his eyes again and then smiled apologetically at the teacher who glared at him disappointed.

 

“We’ll see that, pretty boy.” The guy said and that was the last thing Kibum heard from him. Fortunately.

 

He was annoyed that was obvious. He didn’t like how the boy talked to him like he was some cheap prostitute. He didn’t sleep with just anyone. Still being sort of angry, he didn’t pay attention where he was going until he bumped into someone. Bowing immediately he apologized before looking up and seeing Jonghyun smiling at him. And his day was nicer right a way.

 

“I think you broke my arm.” The teacher said jokingly.

 

Key rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. “I see. Well, I’m really strong, sir. I apologize and will pay for your hospital bill.” He said and Jonghyun laughed.

 

“Oh, you will pay, don’t worry.” The man said and to everyone else it sounded like his usual teasing but Kibum new better. He saw that glint in Jonghyun’s eyes and it made him excited.

 

“Sir, I’m here.” Unfamiliar girl suddenly stopped to Jonghyun and he smiled at her charmingly, the girl blushing immediately.

 

Kibum couldn’t blame her since if that smile was directed to him he would probably blush too because Jonghyun is attractive like that. But it bothered him. That his smile was directed at someone else and not him. The girl was pretty Key noticed. Her hair was light brown, coming down to her waist and her eyes had cute glint in them though now were looking down on the floor shyly. Key bit his lip at the feeling he felt. _Jealousy again..? Almighty, what’s wrong with you?_ He thought and without saying goodbye he left to his next class which happened to be English with Jonghyun. He grunted and entered classroom, heading to his seat right a way when Taemin appeared next to him, whining. Once they sat down Key looked at him, amused. 

 

“What is it, Taemin?”

 

Taemin whined again and put his head on the desk. “I hate it here. I hate that Jong- hyung works here.” He mumbled and Key had to laugh because the boy was too cute.

 

“And why is that, you big baby?” he teased a bit.

 

“He heard about me and Minho.. he kept teasing me thorugh texts and when he met me in hall he was making all kinds of grimaces, it was embarrassing! And people kept asking me if it’s true me and Minho are dating, this is really tiring day. I will punch hyung for kissing me just like that.” He said, soon punching lightly Key’s arm because he kept laughing softly, enjoying the younger’s torture since it wasn’t anything bad.

 

They kept talking – or better said Key kept teasing Taemin – until bell rang and Jonghyun entered the classroom. And once again with that girl by his side, chuckling. Key couldn’t even express how he felt. He knew he was being stupid, that it didn’t mean anything but at the same time he couldn’t help and think if Jonghyun was interested in her. He never said he was just gay after all. No, actually Key saw him stare at girls and not long ago he saw him staring at one of girls’ breasts. Kim Jonghyun was most likely straight because Kibum never saw him look at guys. But how can it be? He is sleeping with Key after all.

Kibum shook his head at these thoughts and looked away, not wanting to see that beautful smile the teacher gave that girl. Once the lesson started it was usual teasing and teaching from Jonghyun but Kibum noticed it. He noticed how the teacher stole glances toward the girl, admiration in his eyes. And he hated it. He hated how it hurt him. His chest tightening and he felt like his heart was being stabbed. Jealousy.. is ugly thing. Painful too. Key has never been jealous of anyone nor anything. Yes, that’s true, he was always satisfied with himself and things he had. But now after meeting Jonghyun he got to feel how it feels. And he really hated it. Not just that though. He hated the fact that whole lesson Jonghyun hasn’t looked his direction. Not even once. He could feel Taemin nudging him and asking if he’s alright, maybe he did make some grimaces or maybe he was just frowning? He didn’t know, he just assured younger boy he was okay though he didn’t feel like that. After the bell announced lunch, Key slowly started packing his things, wanting to stay behind and talk to Jonghyun for a moment but all he could see was how Jonghyun stopped next to that girl’s desk and waited for her. That’s right. The teacher actually waited for her to pack her things and then left the classroom with her. Without looking at Kibum.

Taking a deep breath Key told himself to calm down though it was hard. He felt his eyes sting and realized that he was close to crying. _What? Because of him? Because of game we’re playing?? Get to your senses, you idiot!_ He scolded himself and left classroom just to see Jonghyun putting his hand on that girl’s back, leading her somewhere. Key’s face remained expressionless while in his mind he was hurting and silently crying. He was mad at himself for allowing Jonghyun to wrap him around his finger like this. He couldn’t remember much from the day to be honest. He could hear Minho and Taemin talking, asking him something and he automatically answered though he didn’t think too much about his answers.

His day was very slow and annoying since he saw his teacher and playmate with that girl once more before heading home. Jonghyun texted him but Kibum didn’t bother to reply, not being in mood to talk to him. During that evening he got few more texts but ignored them as well. Making himself comfortable on his bed he prepared to go to sleep though he was still hurt and mad. If Jonghyun played like this.. he could too. Right?

 

 _Jealousy.. is very ugly thing,_ he fell asleep with this thought in his mind.


	11. Misunderstandings

 

 

Jonghyun didn’t understand why Kibum hasn’t texted him back yet. He thought that the younger boy was busy with dancing or hanging out with friends so after sending him his first text he waited. But nothing came from blonde boy. He was starting to be worried to be honest. _What if something happened to him?_ With these thoughts the teacher texted him few more times but still didn’t receive any answer. Biting his bottom lip he thought about texting Taemin too but he didn’t want the younger boy to ask unnecessary questions. And so he waited. Whole night he couldn’t sleep. Why? He was worried. _Why should I be worried though? Him not texting back doesn’t mean something happened. He doesn’t need to text me back. I’m not his boyfriend. Not even friend, right? Right._ So why did he feel strange pressure on his chest when he thought about it? Shaking his head Jonghyun finished his work before going to eat something. He kept thinking about things involving certain yellow haired boy and he didn’t even notice that it was morning again. _Great,_ he thought sleepily when he heard his alarmring. After turning it off, taking shower and drinking a coffee he went to work, trying not to think about Kibum. He was kind of mad that because of a boy like him, his playmate and student he didn’t get any sleep. Who was even that boy?! No one. They had nothing going on, just a game – fling. So why the hell did Jonghyun’s breath hitch just over thinking that? He didn’t know and it frustrated him. Entering school gates the teacher smiled upon seeing Riah, the girl he met yesterday. The girl he really admired. Other teachers too.

 

“Riah!” he called her and grinned when she turned around and stopped.

 

“Oh, hello sir.” She said and bowed with shy smile on her lips.

 

 _Aish, this polite beauty,_ he thought and chuckled, pointing forward so she would walk with him.

This girl was total opposite of Key, he noticed which made him smile.

His smile didn’t last long though because he noticed the subject of his thoughts. And the latter noticed him as well which would normally make Jonghyun really happy. Not now though. Not when Key saw him, have him a glare – was it pain that flashed through his eyes? – and turned to the boy he was walking with. And hey, did he imagine it or did the other dude put his big hand around younger’s waist and he didn’t move away? Jonghyun clenched his fists because damn, that waist was for HIM to touch, no one else. _Yeah, that comes from man who said it was all game. What are you possessive of, you asshole-_ a voice in his head said. He growled lowly, startling the girl next to him. _Damn!_

 

“Are you okay, sir?” she asked softly and just now Jonghyun noticed they were in front of a classroom.

 

“Of course, Riah. Go to classroom and don’t forget to come to me at lunch break, okay?” he smiled his boyish smile and scolded himself when he saw her cheeks become red.

 

When she nodded and left he entered classroom right after her, not going where he wanted to before. The class went as usually, he was being playful with his students, from time to time stealing glances at Riah and smiling because damn, she was amazing. When the word ‘amazing’ popped on his mind his head turned, eyes searching for another amazing – in different yet same meaning – creature. And when he found him his hands almost shook with anger because the boy from earlier was once again next to him and this time he was about to touch Key’s hair. _Hell no!_

 

“Well, since you think you obviously know everthing we’re talking about and have time to flirt, the boy next to Kibum, come forward and explain to your classmates too.” Jonghyun said, this time without his usual playfulness.

 

 _I… am really jealous, aren’t I?_ he thought but his eyes remained stern, pointing on a blackboard.

 

The boy was surprised that he was caught and mumbled an apology, saying he didn’t know. Jonghyun really wanted humiliate him more but he realized that he’s at work. His work was teaching people, no matter if they were flirting or whatever with his Kibum. _Dude, he is not yours,_ said the voice in his head and he sighed. _Yeah, thanks, jerk,_ he nodded his head at boy and gave him last warning before continuing teaching the class. He was a bit distracted but fortunately, no one noticed apart from Taemin who gave him look that said ‘We will talk hyung. Sooner or later.’

Once the bell rang Jonghyun wanted to talk to Kibum but lifting his head he saw him exiting classroom with that boy behind him. Sighing a bit mad he pulled out his phone and texted the latter.

 

 

 

 

Kibum was annoyed to say at least. Seeing Jonghyun smiling and glancing at the girl was really annoying but not the worst. What angered him more was that Jonghyun was even coming to school with her. How could he?! But it wasn’t the only thing that made him annoyed. The boy from yesterday kept bothering him and trying, yes _trying,_ to flirt with him. He sucked so he obviously didn’t lie when he said he wasn’t into those things. In the morning when Kibum arrived to school the boy sneaked behind him and started talking to him. Sungjin. That was his name. He kept talking to him while walking, stealing light touches from time to time and Kibum warned him not to do that again or else he will beat him – it did make the boy laugh. They were just few steps from the building when Key spotted Jonghyun. And not alone but with HER. Yes, he was hurt he must admit that. And when the teacher looked at him he didn’t even bother to hid it, instead he glared at him before continuing walking and this time when Sungjin’s hand landed on his waist he didn’t say a word, hoping the teacher saw it clearly and could read the message it brought with it. I don’t need you. I can have whomever I want. Though he knew he was lying. He needed him. And wanted him. Though he had decided earlier today not to let any man affect him like this it was easier said than done. He was gonna try and keep the promise he gave Minho this morning.

 

_**FLASHBACK**_

 

_Kibum woke up with bad mood. It wasn’t even bad, he was just sad. He didn’t even read all messages Jonghyun sent him, he just deleted them all, sighing. He was being stupid and he knew that. That’s what made him even more angry and frustrated. He couldn’t let anyone affect him like this. He wasn’t even in relationship with certain man. He was thinking about everything and didn’t know what to do or what to think anymore. He was battling with himself – one side of him telling him to talk to Jonghyun and make up, that maybe the older boy had reason for everything. That he should just go to him and tell him how he felt, maybe ask him not to be so charming with other people. But his other side immediately laughed at him for being so naïve because there was nothing between them so who the hell was Kibum to tell him those things? And how could he even think that it would be okay?? He should stop thinking about him. Yes. But it was hard. Kibum was really thorn and he knew that he needed to talk to someone. But who? He didn’t really have anyone he could trust to. He just met Taemin few weeks ago and though he loved the boy he couldn’t tell him things like these because he was smart and would figure out that his talk was about Jonghyun. Minho. He was the only one. And though the two of them were never really ‘best friends’ they used to talk about private things. And so dialing his number he waited for him to pick up, knowing that he was up early in the morning like a sport man he was._

 

_“Hey, Key-” Key heard Minho’s voice that sounded like he was eating._

 

_“Heyy.. what’s up?” he asked and wanted to smack himself because what kind of question is that when it’s early in the morning and they had school in an hour and half?_

 

_“Is something wrong?” Minho asked, obviously sensing the other’s mood._

 

_“Uh, sorry, Minho.. I just.. needed someone to talk to because I’m damn thorn and keep fighting with myself so I needed someone to tell me their opinion but you-“ he started talking but got cut by Minho’s voice._

 

_“It’s okay, Kibum. I will listen and help if I can. We were actually worried, Taemin and I since you were acting strange yesterday. And we also saw how you have been past weeks. You know, the fact that we mostly hang out with each other doesn’t mean we don’t pay attention to you at school.” He said seriously and Kibum couldn’t help but smile._

 

_“Thanks man.” He said before continuing, “You know, there is this… man I like. No, wait, I don’t like him we just.. We’re just fooling around, you know, getting together when we feel like it and then letting go just like that..” he started and already from his current words his chest tightened because it wasn’t really was it between them.. or was it? He sighed, ruffling his hair. “Okay, I like him but he doesn’t know and probably doesn’t like me the same. This guy.. he has never said he is gay or bisexual you know, he actually pretty much stares only at girls so I’m just unsure of why is he hanging out with me in.. uhh, sexual way. He gives me really confusing messages sometimes, seriously. He says things.. he does things like we were couple but then he stops texting and I see him with some girl, how he smiles at her and whatever. And it hurts me. Really hurts. Like… why the hell is he flirting or whatever is he doing.. why is he smiling at other people like that? Am I not enough? Am I really just a game for him? I mean, we are.. seeing each other for weeks now so.. can it really be that he is so.. that he really has no feelings for me?” Kibum ranted, his voice frustrated._

 

_There was silence on the other side of a call and Kibum started panicking that maybe he said too much and Minho found him ridiculous or even disgusting. His panic disappeared though when his friend spoke._

 

_“Key… you know I can’t really tell you much, right? Because this is how you see it but maybe things are different? If you maybe talked to that guy everything would make a sense and you would see if he had a reason for shit he pulled. I.. seriously don’t like thought of you having this kind of relationship with anyone because you deserve more but if you want to continue… you have to start taking things like they are. I mean.. if you two agreed to just fool around with no feelings involved then do just that or let go before you get even more hurt. If you haven’t settled any kind of terms.. or rules then talk to him. You never know what  the other person thinks until you ask and hear it from them. From what I heard… you really like the guy. I would even say you’re falling in love but Kibum… NO MAN should affect you like this. Especially you. You are Almighty, remember? Learn to love yourself and to see how much are you worth. You are amazing person and you don’t need anyone to make you feel like you’re not worth something. You can have anyone you want because you are like that. Damn, I even can say you can turn straight man into gay or at least bi. So don’t let yourself to be so easily put down. He smiled at someone else? That doesn’t mean anything, right? Minnie smiles at lot of people and I’m not doubting him. It’s just smile. And if it hurts you that much ask for more attention from that man or just stop. I’m sorry I can’t really help you.” Minho said softly, unaware of tears that gathered in Kibum’s eyes._

 

_Key couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Minho was really good when it came to speaking and right now he gave Kibum what he needed most. Courage and also advice. He wiped his tears, smiling thankfully though the other boy didn’t see him. “You helped more than you can imagine. Thank you so much, Minho.” He said, almost whispering._

 

_“What are friends for if not things like these? I’m glad I helped but hey… Promise me one thing.” Key could hear smile in his voice._

 

_“What is it?”_

 

_“Promise me not to be depressed or sad over him. Figure this out as Almighty you are. Hm?”_

 

_Kibum chuckled softly and nodded right a way. “I promise. Thanks.”_

 

_** END OF FLASHBACK **_

 

 

Key was walking through the hall, Sungjin still annoying the hell out of him but he didn’t care, he didn’t really listen to him anyway, he just slapped his hand everytime it neared his body. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he took it out and saw Jonghyun’s name. He sighed, not knowing if to read it or not but in the end he opened the message.

 

 

_From_ **_:_ ** _Jonghyun_

_So this is why you haven’t been replying to my texts? You found some new boy who keeps you busy?_

 

 

Kibum widened his eyes, not expecting the text from the older man and not to mention with context like this. _What the hell is he talking about??_ he thought, confused until Sungjin once again tried some pick-up line that couldn’t be even taken as pick-up line on him. He snorted because why should Jonghyun care about that. He was one meeting girls so why couldn’t he meet boys too?!

 

 

_To: Jonghyun_

_You are the one to talk, Jonghyun, you are the one to talk. You can meet others and I can’t? Why- pfft, in your dreams._

 

 

He sent the text and put away his phone, crossing his arms as he walked into his next class. His head started to hurt because of Sungjin who kept “sweet talking” him and he couldn’t help but glare at him.

 

“Just shut up, Sungjin. For at least one hour, just shut up!” he said annoyed after they sat down and the boy next to him scoffed before smirking.

 

“You look hot when you’re angry, pretty boy.”

 

Kibum whined and put his head on the desk. “I have a name, asshole.”

 

The boy next to him just laughed and then paid attention to class since he apparently liked it.

Kibum sighed and closed his eyes. Sungjin was really handsome and attractive boy, Kibum knew that and sometimes found himself staring at him but that didn’t change a fact that he was jerk. And had weird personality. Not good weird. Kibum could tell he was a player and he didn’t know how to talk. Key actually tried to get to know him but the other boy kept just saying weird things that mostly were sexual. Kibum didn’t like people like that. They were hard to befriend and most of time didn’t even know how to be friend to someone. At first Key thought he could use the boy to make Jonghyun jealous but no, he wasn’t like that. Though Kibum could seem kind of divaish and arrogant he would never play with just anyone’s feelings. Jerk or not.

Kibum felt his phone again and sighed, secretly reading the text from Jonghyun.

 

 

_From: Jonghyun_

_WHAT are you talking about, Kibum?! There must be some misunderstanding. Let’s talk. Later._

 

 

Kibum held in snort because of the latter’s text. _Misunderstanding, sure,_ he thought and spent another hour thinking about the attractive man who took his virginity ~~and his heart.~~

The rest of classes went quite quickly though Kibum was curious where are Taemin and Minho, not having seen them whole day. He did text Minho earlier but the latter didn’t seem to get his text, meaning that his phone was turned off as well as Taemin’s. He wasn’t worried though because if something was happening Jonghyun would know it and would tell him. Most likely. But Kibum called with Minho in the morning and he was okay so it should be okay. He didn’t text back to teacher, wanting to just ignore him but then he decided to pay Jonghyun a visit at lunch break.

It came faster than he thought it would, the bell announcing a lunch break and Kibum was glad that Sungjin left him alone. Sighing he walked slowly toward Jonghyun’s classroom, the halls now almost empty as everyone was either in cafeteria or outside. Just as he was about to head toward the door it opened and revealed Jonghyun with the girl. Kibum quickly hid behind the corner and watched them, his jaw clenching because he was angry.  Angry with himself and angry with Jonghyun, even with the stupid girl that was now walking with him. As stupid as it might have been, Kibum couldn’t help himself but stalk them. Yes. Pathetic. But he needed confirmation. It took him some time till he caught up to them since they headed to back exit of a school building. He opened the door slowly and just slightly so he could look out and what he saw was too much for him. Jonghyun put something into unfamiliar car and then turned to the girl, smiling beautifully before hugging her. _He’s hugging her… those arms that feel so right around me… they are hugging someone else. A girl,_ he thought, his heart clenching. But wasn’t this what he wanted? A confirmation? He bit his bottom lip hard and was about to leave when Jonghyun’s eyes caught his. The teacher widened his eyes before mouthing word ‘classroom’ which meant he wanted Kibum to wait there for him, his eyes pleading. The blonde boy turned around left without any gesture toward the older man. He didn’t want to listen to his words. He didn’t even want to see him because it hurt. However, he did remember words Minho told him. And he knew he needed proper closure or else he won’t be able to let go. That’s why even though it hurt he went to Jonghyun’s classroom, waiting there for him.

 


	12. Ready + Honesty

 

 

 

When Minho put away his phone he was still frowning slightly. He has never seen or heard Kibum so unsure and doubtful before. It was something the divaish boy simply never was. But he was sure he will figure it out. He just hoped he will do the right decision. The thought of him having a… sex buddy was kind of worrisome but then again, Kibum wasn’t a kid and knew how to take care of himself. Minho was worried about his friend of course but he couldn’t do anything else than to stand by his side.

When his phone rang the second time that morning and the tall boy looked at the screen his face broke into huge grin. His perfect boyfriend was calling him. _Boyfriend._ It still felt a bit weird to call someone his _boy_ friend but he didn’t care. Taemin was the best thing that happened in his life. Before, he didn’t believe he would be able to fall for someone this hard. Now he did. He loved how the younger boy smiled, how his hair bounced with each movement he made which made him look so adorable. He loved the way his plump lips jutted out if he didn’t agree with something he said, or how he puffed out his cheeks with beautiful blush painting them when Minho would compliment him. There were other things, too. Minho loved how Taemin’s skin felt under his fingertips, he loved how soft and pale that skin was. He loved everything and many times he found himself crave things he shouldn’t. He could, yes, because the boy was his boyfriend and wasn’t too young either but he looked so… pure, so innocent. Minho saw him teasing already – and it was far from innocent – but it still didn’t change the way Minho saw him. There were just times when he wished he could touch him more, feel him up, maybe even pin him against a wall and take him. Sometimes, it was hard to hold back. Especially at times when they would kiss passionately and that would lead to making out. Taemin didn’t make it easier either. He wanted Minho, too. He could see it every time they would pull away and maybe he would give in if the other boy hadn’t turned shy and adorable right a way. Not that Minho wouldn’t like that – he did. But he wasn’t someone who would need sex all the time or even need any to be happy and satisfied so he didn’t mind the lack of it in their relationship. They became a couple just a while ago after all. Though Minho had loved him for a long time now but it was different. Or was it…? Once he stopped daydreaming about the boy he answered his phone.

“Hey, Minnie. I’m about to go pick you up.” He said with smile.

_“Ugh, hyung, I forgot to tell you… I’m not going to school. I have to go to the hospital.”_

This brought a frown to black haired boy’s face. “What? What’s wrong?”

Taemin chuckled and Minho could swear that he was shaking his head. _“It’s nothing, really. Just simple check up. And my bus is leaving in thirty minutes so I decided to call you. And thank god that I did. You would have come for nothing.”_

Minho was never pouting type of person but right now his bottom lip was jutted out at thoguht of Taemin going there alone. “Want me to come with you?” Those words left his lips before he could stop them and he was worried that he was being too clingy.

 _“Are you sure…? What about school?”_ Taemin’s soft voice was heard.

Minho bit his lip to stop groan from coming out. Of course, school. But he really wanted to go with the boy. He took a breath before speaking. “I can skip today. I know someone who can excuse me or I will just tell my mom that I wasn’t feeling well. But.. only if you want me to come.”

 _“I don’t want you to get into troubles for me, Minho…”_ Taemin said lowly and Minho sighed but before he could speak Taemin continued now in cheerful voice. _“But it would be amazing if you went with me! I… really didn’t want to go alone but Onew hyung is busy right now and I didn’t want to bother him with my whining.”_

Minho chuckled softly over his boyfriend’s words and nodded though the other boy didn’t see him. “Then it’s settled! Wait for me at home, I’m going there right now.”

 _“Okay~ love you. And take care on your way here.”_ He said in cute voice.

Once Minho said back his ‘love you too’ he hung up and immediately took his things, soon driving to Taemin’s house. It didn’t take long to arrive there, boys living kind of close to each other when driving a car. Stopping in front of the house Minho pulled out his phone and just as he was about to call Taemin the said boy came out, locked the door and almost ran to the car, sitting inside.  
  
“Hi.” He said with smile and leaned in to kiss Minho’s lips.

Minho smiled, humming as greeting and returned his kiss, soon pulling away and pecking the tip of the latter’s nose, making him chuckle softly.

“So… what’s with this check up?” Minho asked as he started driving toward a hospital.

Huffing lightly, the younger boy shook his head. “It’s really nothing. Just something Jinki hyung insist on doing. I have to come to check up once per half an year. I never really asked why. Maybe my hyung has reasons and I trust him so…” he said with smile and Minho had to smile at how adorable he was.

“Okay. But if something was wrong you will tell me right a way, okay?” Minho said and took a hold of his hand, lifting it up and kissing the back of his palm before lowering their hands and interwining their fingers while driving.

Taemin smiled and replied ‘of course hyung’ with smile on his lips and then he turned to look out of a window like he usually did. Once they were there Taemin went to his check up while Minho waited for him. It was more than two hours but he didn’t mind the waiting, playing games on his phone. Two and half hours Taemin came to Minho, pecked his lips while smiling and then holding his hand they exited a hospital, driving back into Taemin’s house. The two of them stopped caring about people around them and didn’t try to hide their relationship, that’s why they didn’t hold back with skinship or gentle gestures. Maybe it was because they have spent too much time alone that they didn’t realize they were in public… Or maybe they just really didn’t care. When they stopped the car Taemin looked at Minho with smile.

“You… you’re not going back to school, are you?”

Minho chuckled and shook his head. “Of course not, I’m gonna enjoy my time with my love.” He grinned at blushing boy who stepped out of a car, mumbling words like ‘cheesy’ and ‘incredible’ and then walked to the door, unlocking them.

Minho chuckled even more and followed him closely inside. They ate a meal – seeing the boy cook was the best sight ever though he already saw it – and then talked and laughed. They were always like that, enjoying their time by laughing, talking, playing games but also just cuddling without words. Today, they decided to go out and Minho said he will take Taemin back on a meadow he showed him the last time. The younger boy agreed immediately and after taking a blanket they drove there. The drive didn’t feel long and walking through the forest wasn’t as scary as it was the last time for Taemin because they had fun and Minho was there to protect him if something happened, right? Soon, they were both laying on a blanket among flowers, hugging and looking at each other. The moment was so perfect. They didn’t know who initiated it – maybe both of them – but they were kissing gently. First, it was just lips brushing against lips and it slowly turned into slow, lingering kisses – both of boys having their eyes closed and their heartbeats really fast. They were hugging each other and soon Minho was hovering over the latter, looking into his beautiful eyes. Eyes that were appearing in his dreams, eyes that never left his mind, always occupying at least a bit of it if they weren’t the only thing there. The moment was so perfect.

“I love you…” Minho whispered with soft smile on his lips which was returned by younger boy who slided his hands up his arms and hugged him loosely around his neck.

“I love you, too, Minho.” He said lowly and then closed his eyes as Minho leaned down again, kissing his lips again.

It was amazing feeling. Everything felt so right, so beautiful. Every touch, every whispered word. And they both knew they won’t stop today. Because this was perfect time for them to take things further, without any regret, without rushing and being led by lust. Today, they were about to make love.

Minho kept kissing Taemin’s lips while fingers on his hand traced his jaw, down to his neck and even lower, brushing against his nipple which made him gasp lightly. Taking his chance, Minho slowly slided his tongue into Taemin’s mouth, searching for his tongue and once he found it he tangled them together. They had done this before but it never felt so intense, so amazing. This was intimacy they haven’t shared yet and they loved it. Taemin felt a shiver run down his spine when Minho pulled away just to place wet kisses on his jaw, down to his neck – going the same way his hand went earlier. His hands were caressing Minho’s strong arms and with closed eyes he took in every sensation his hyung’s touch made. Minho came back up and kissed his lips again, this time abusing them gently by biting and sucking and it made Taemin just a bit more sensitive. Their hands were roaming each other’s bodies while they slowly took of their clothes – everything done while Minho whispered sweet nothings into younger’s ear, encouraging him at times when he felt his touch become shy. Minho loved it about him. Loved every reaction, every moan and gasp, or even smile Taemin gave him. Touching him like this was tall boy’s dream. Not because of lust, no. It was because he wanted to give and take everything, made them into one. Taemin’s soft voice brought Minho back from his thoughts and he looked down at his love. It was the most beautiful sight ever. His pale and soft skin was so beautiful the older boy thought his body belonged to those flowers as they were complimenting his beauty. The boy was blushing now from his staring and it all made him even more attractive. _I love you so much,_ he thought when happiness filled his whole body, mind and heart. He leaned down and repeated those words again, making sure Taemin remembered them well while he kissed him. From there it was all about gentle touches yet passionate kisses. They were exploring each other’s weak spots, what things they liked, which touch was ticklish and which was too much. They tasted each other, slowly with soft words exchanged. The atmosphere haven’t changed at all, not even when things became hotter and their touches and words more needy. There was some teasing, playing push and pull which Minho lost right as Taemin’s delicate fingers wrapped around his member and he teased him but wanted to pull back. Minho didn’t let him, cupping his smaller hand and helped him stroke him while the older boy stroked the younger boy himself. When it came to the harderst part Minho showered Taemin’s body with kisses, sucked on his weak spots just to distract him from pain he caused. _Hyung, it hurts._ The beauty underneath him whimpered and he soothed him again, doing his best not to hurt him more. They took their time and though it became harder for Minho he didn’t rush, he waited and once Taemin showed him he can go on, he did. Slowly, gently at first and it felt heavenly. For both of them. They enjoyed it and savoured every single second of it. Their movements became faster and more pleasant, Minho soon finding Taemin’s sweet spot – spot that made the boy writhe in pleasure, moan Minho’s name louder and clench nicely around Minho’s member. It was amazing feeling. After they couldn’t hold it any longer they reached their climaxes while each other’s names were rolling out of their lips. Once they caught their breaths they looked at each other and shared soft ‘I love you’ accompanied with gentle smile before they cuddled and enjoyed euphory they were feeling.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Jonghyun was nervous and worried as he said his last words to Riah and then walked back to school building. Kibum has seen him hugging her and the teacher was sure he saw hurt and disappointment in his eyes. Why though? Did he think that liked Riah? Did it even matter to him? The reason why was he worried was that he didn’t know if Key went to wait for him. From what Jonghyun saw it was most likely like he didn’t. _Is it all over?_ He thought and just the thought made him bit his lip hard. It hurt. He didn’t know – or didn’t want to admit – the reason of this pain but it was huge. Thinking how he will never hold his hand or kiss his perfect lips. Not to say other things they did together. It was simply too much.

Worriedly walking through a hall he briefly greeted back kids that greeted him and when he finally reached his door he took a deep breath before stepping inside. And there he was – sitting on the teacher’s desk while looking out of a window, biting his flawless lip. Jonghyun had to smile because yes, he waited for him. Locking the door he walked toward the boy who turned around to look at him. There was no welcoming or teasing smile like there should be, no. Just emotionless expression.

“Bummie…” he said with relieved smile on his lips which made the latter lift his eyebrows.

“Bummie…?” he tilted his head almost amused but the teacher knew better. He saw that he wasn’t up to any jokes right now. “We should talk, Jonghyun.” He said and the seriousness in his voice worried Jonghyun.

He was never that serious when it came to them. They were just playing after all, so what is there to be serious about? _Are you really gonna start saying that ‘playing’ bullshit again? Really?_ The voice in his head mocked him. Sighing he nodded toward the boy, mirroring his seriousness and went to sit down on a chair behind his desk, facing Kibum.

“Yes, we should. First of all, I really don’t appreciate that you don’t answer my texts. NO- let me speak.” He said sternly when he wanted to interrupt him. “I was worried if anything happened to you so please from now on, answer your phone. If you don’t have time for me that’s okay, just tell me so, so I don’t have to stay awake whole night worrying if someone didn’t kidnap or hurt you.” He kept talking, ignoring occasional snorts coming from pretty boy in front of him.

Just as he was about to continue Kibum stopped him. “Now You tell me something, ‘sir’.” He said seriously though Jonghyun could see in his eyes how vulnerable he was feeling. “Are you gay, Jonghyun?” he asked in low voice.

“No.” he answered immediately, without missing a beat and he almost regretted it when he saw hurt visible on Kibum’s face.

It hurt him to see him like that. To see how he fought tears that gathered in his eyes. _You are a jerk,_ his own voice screamed at him. _No… I’m just not a liar._ He sighed softly and tried to reach to hold Kibum’s hand but the other wouldn’t have it. He pulled back his hand and took a breath.

“Then are you bisexual?” he asked, this time it was even quieter.

“I… no.” Jonghyun shook his head when he thought about it.

He has never liked a boy and he never found one attractive either. Not even now. Never. And he was honest, didn’t want to lie to the latter.

“No…”  Kibum whispered and wiped his eyes.

It was too much for him. He wanted to be strong and almighty but Jonghyun’s words hurt him. He already thought that he wasn’t gay but he hoped that he was at least a bisexual. Because if not then… what was Kibum to him? Experiment? Something he did because he wanted to try something fun? It could have been like that the first night they spent together but what about now? The teacher surely couldn’t be that cruel.

“Key, let me ex-“ Jonghyun started but the boy interrupted him harshly.

“NO. I will talk now.” He said and clenched his fists. “If you’re  not a gay nor bisexual.. what the hell are you doing with me? What even am I to you??” he frowned but kept his voice low, still being aware that they were at school. “I know we started this stupid ‘playing game’ together but if you don’t find guys attractive or WHATEVER, why do you keep playing with me damn it!”

Jonghyun sighed and rubbed his face, soon looking down as he couldn’t look at the boy. The boy that made him so confused, so worried… so happy. He could literally see how Kibum’s hands were shaking and he didn’t know if it was from anger or pain. Maybe both. _But I’m really not gay. We just played…_ he thought desperately but voice in his head argued with him. _Be honest you idiot. You know what is this,_ Yes, he did. But he couldn’t say it like that, right? Not to his student. Not to this boy.

“It’s just you, Kibum.” The words escaped his lips and he knew he couldn’t take them back now.

“What?” the boy asked in small voice.

“It’s just you. No other boys. Not even one. But you. I don’t find any other boy attractive but you. It’s you who makes me go crazy with simple touch. It’s you I think about all the time, whom I worry about when there is no answer from the phone. You make smile and other things too. Game or not… it’s you. I am not doing this to play with you. Well, I am but you are playing too, aren’t you? It’s something we made for us. I am not playing with you to hurt.” He said honestly and for the first time he looked up at Key whose eyes were a bit red, the boy biting his lip.

Kibum didn’t know how to react. What Jonghyun said was similar to confession but then he said it was all just a game. So what that meant? Should he ask or should he just leave it alone? And what if he is just lying? Though the younger boy could hear honesty in his words he was still unsure. _What about that girl? Are we gonna see others while playing with each other?_ He asked himself and after some thinking he spoke his mind. 

“What is it then, Jjong? Are we… are we going to continue this game? Seeing each other and when we don’t feel like it we will see someone else?” he asked though it hurt him to talk about it so carelessly.

Jonghyun frowned upon hearing his words. Why? Was it because the latter wanted to meet other people? It wasn’t really healthy to see more people at once, right? Should he tell him that? But the question that left his lips was totally different from what he planned to ask.

“So you’re really seeing that guy if you don’t feel like meeting me?” he asked and he didn’t know if he sounded disappointed or harsh.

“W-what? What guy? I was talking about the girl you are currently meeting when not feeling like meeting Me.” He answered in slightly defensive voice.

“What girl? I’m not seeing anyone. You have a guy always flirting with you and touching you.” The teacher frowned and Key mirrored his expression.

“That guy is no one and I’m not flirting back. It’s you who goes around, touching some girl and always looking at her and talking to her.” He crossed his arms.

“Wait- Are you jealous?” “What, you’re jealous now?” they both asked at the same time which made them burst into laughter.

Jonghyun was first who spoke when he calmed down. “That girl you saw me hugging… she is really special. And strong. I really admire her. But I’m not interested in her the way I am in you.” He said, smiling softly and this time when he reached out for Key’s hand he didn’t pull away and let the teacher play with his fingers.

“What… why are you admiring her and are so good to her?” he asked with tilted head, smiling while looking at their hands.

“She lost her mom. She died and her father ran away, leaving her all alone but she didn’t want to go to orphanage so she is working hard to keep herself being able to pay for a flat and school and other things. She has no one to help her and that’s why she wanted to quit school. But we all knew how good student she was and still is… so Onew decided to help her. Just as all of us teachers. She went through a lot shit but still manages to be happy and smile most of the time. She is still nice to people and everything. But people don’t want to befriend her because she is… well, amazing.” Jonghyun chuckled softly before continuing. “She is pretty, you have to admit that and she is smart. Polite too and nice. So girls take her as someone who is dangerous for them. And she has no time to date or whatever so she’s always alone.”

Kibum listened carefully and cursed at himself in his mind. Yes, he felt jealous when Jonghyun spoke of her in such a nice way but hearing what she went through he felt ashamed that he called her stupid earlier today and the day before. He shouldn’t have judged her just because he was mad. He didn’t know what to say honestly. Now that the teacher told him about her, he actually thought he could be her friend – if she stayed away from dino-like man. It was sad that she had such a sad life but still was strong. He was so in thought that he didn’t notice how Jonghyun carefully pulled him to his lap nor how he leaned close. He was brought back to reality when he felt familiar lips pressing on his own. Widening eyes he looked at the older man whose eyes were closed and soon he closed his eyes too, humming lightly. Oh, how he missed those lips. He returned soft kiss and when Jonghyun pulled away he smiled. He was happy. Maybe he should have done things differently but right now, he was happy.

“I’m sorry I made you think I was seeing someone else. I don’t like the idea of seeing more people at once. I’m not like that. I told you that the night we met, didn’t I? Or were you too drunk to remember?” he teased the younger boy which earned him a slap on his arm and beautiful chuckle.

“Maybe I was the one overreacting though. We never said we will see only each other. And we never said any kind of rules in this game.” He said and noticed how Jonghyun frowned. “Hm??” he tilted his head.

“Is it really game?” the teacher asked softly and Key’s heart skipped a beat.

“What… do you mean?”

“Aaah, look at the time! You should go. I haven’t eaten yet and still have papers to do. Go, go, kitty.” Jonghyun said with grin on his face as he was pushing gently Kibum out of a classroom.

Just as confused Key was about to open the door he pulled him back and gave him the last kiss. “Wait for me after school and let’s have a dinner together.” He said with smile and when the boy nodded he unlocked the door and let him out, soon coming back to his desk, smiling contently. _Maybe it won’t be that bad after all…_

 

 


	13. The Dinner

 

 

 

 

Key was lost. Throughout all remaining classes,he was lost. Happy, of course, but lost, too. Jonghyun's words kept repeating in his head and it just made him confused. _Is it really game?_ The boy's heart skipped a beat again. Did he mean that there was something between them? That it wasn't just a game? _No, Key. Stop giving yourself hopes,_ though it was the teacher who was giving him false hopes, wasn't it? He invited him for a dinner and Kibum liked to think that its purpose wasn't sex. It didn't seem like that when the man said it, right? His lips curled up to small smile and he almost blushed at thought of romantic dinner with his handsome professor. Shaking his head he rubbed his face and after hearing final ringbell, he took his things and went out of school, just to receive text from Jonghyun, telling him to wait for him on place where they met before. The boy didn't hesitate, sending him back short “okay^^” before he slowly walked toward the place further from school. He sat down on a bench and took out his phone, playing some games when his phone buzzed with text.

 

 

_From: Minho_

_Hey, diva. Feeling better? :)_

 

 

Key smiled because he knew that Minho was still worried about him. Remembering their talk in the morning he couldn't help but groan in embarrassement. Has he really done that? Has he really talked about his personal – too personal, actually – life to Minho? How was he gonna face him now? Biting his lip he typed his reply.

 

 

_To: Minho_

_Hey, froghead :) Yeah, thanks man. I decided to talk it out with that guy today. We're having a dinner._

 

 

_From: Minho_

_I hope that talk won't end up with him getting your ass ;)_

 

 

Kibum read the text and gasped, his face flushing immediately. _What the hell, Minho?!_

 

“You know, seeing you blush while reading someone's text other than mine, is making me jealous.” Kibum heard very familiar though playful voice and when he looked up he saw Jonghyun, standing there with playful smile on his sinful lips.

 

Kibum really wanted to kiss him and hug him and many other things because that's the effect this man had on him but remembering the text he's read just a moment ago he blushed even more and huffed as he stood up. “Jealous, sure. Stop joking and feed me, Jjong. I'm hungry and you promised me a dinner.” he said and walked past Jonghyun to his car, opening the door and sitting inseide with his cheeks still burning.

 

Jonghyun grinned, amused by the other's behavior and followed him to his car, turning to him once he sat inside. Leaning to his face he pecked his lips, catching Kibum off of guard before he turned forward again and started driving to his place.

 

“I'm cooking tonight. Since we need to talk I wanted some privacy.” he said seriously though there was small smile on his lips. He was just glad that his kitty is talking to him again.

 

Kibum just nodded with hum and kept looking out of window before Jonghyun's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “So... who has texted you and made you blush?” he asked with corner of his mouth lifted up to grin.

 

Key groaned and rubbed his gace, shaking his head. “None of your business, Jonghyun. I don't ask about your private life.” he snapped but it didn't offend the teacher because he could clearly see that Kibum was blushing.

 

Yes, he was curious indeed but he wasn't gonna push his luck. “Well, you could and I would tell you everything which you pretty much know already.” Jonghyun chuckled, surprising Kibum once again before he parked in front of apartment.

 

Kibum honestly didn't know what to say. What was that supposed to mean? He didn't ask yet, though. He will wait till they will be inside because car didn't feel like right place to talk. Neither of them said a word while they walked up to Jonghyun's apartment but the teacher was smiling lightly, knowing that he surprised the other with his words. Once they entered the place and took off their shoes, they headed to the kitchen. Jonghyun was about to say something, probably ask what would Kibum want for dinner but the younger boy beat him to it.

 

“What did you mean with that?” he asked and when the teacher only lifted his eyebrow in question Kibum rolled eyes before speaking. “The thing about me knowing pretty much everything about your private life.” he said and his eyes searched for Jonghyun's.

 

Jonghyun just smiled and shrugged lightly. “Well, it's true. We talked a lot and when I'm not at school, I'm here. Alone or with you. That's it.” he said honestly before rubbing his nape. “Man, when I say it like this I sound too boring.” he laughed softly and then opened his fridge, taking out ingredients. “I'm cooking lasagnas. I hope you don't mind.” he added and then rolled sleeves on his shirt to his elbows so he could wash his hands.

 

And blonde guy was once again frozen. Did that mean that Jonghyun was really seeing just him? Blinking few times he shook his head. “Lasagnas are great.” he said softly and sat down on a chair. There was too much to think about.

 

However, Jonghyun had different plans. He didn't want Kibum to think about things before the actual talk so he spoke, playful smile on his lips. “So... will you tell me why did you blush earlier or should I find out by myself?”

 

He was definitely teasing him and the cat-like boy knew it worked. He huffed and looked at his teacher. Boy, that man looked too good while cooking. His strong arms were visible while he cut something – he didn't even care what it was – and Kibum suddenly felt too hot. Craving. _No, stop this, Key!_ “Didn't you say that you don't cook because I'm here for that?” he said first thing on his mind, effectively changing topic.

 

Jonghyun noticed it and it made him laugh softly and nod his head while cooking. “Of course. But I was the one inviting you and you said you were hungry so...”

 

It was weird for Jonghyun. He has never cooked for someone else than Jinki and Taemin. Of course, he did have few lovers before but never once has he cooked because he was the one invited over for a meal, not the other way around. And now he was cooking for a guy he met maybe month ago and slept with few times... _Are you starting again, idiot?_ His mind was almost rolling eyes at him. Okay, he liked that boy a lot. He didn't know how it happened, Key just had everything he wanted in lover.

And he was thinking of confessing that tonight. Though they were going too fast for teacher's taste. Maybe Kibum will even reject him? No, not likely because Jonghyun saw that spark in younger's eyes whenever they talked. That meant he liked him too, right?

Comfortable silence took its place in the kitchen while both of men were thinking about how to go about their confessions.

Kibum searched for a way how to end or clear things because he didn't want to feel so insecure anymore. He didn't want to wonder every second if he's some kind of experiment for his teacher, if Jonghyun is kissing or craving to have sex with some girl since he said he wasn't gay nor bisexual. But then again, Key couldn't forget about what the latter told him back in the classroom. _It's just you, Key..._

Groaning lowly, Key rubbed his face and looked at Jonghyun who looked just as thoughtful as Kibum himself.

And he was. He was thinking of a way how to cofness to the latter and not to scare him or himself. He just knew they had to get to some solution because he didn't want to worry about the other when he would get angry and not answer his texts. He didn't want to feel jealous like the moment when that dude put his hand on Key's waist because Kibum was... his. And Jonghyun didn't like the feeling that the younger boy was still open to new guys.

After the meal was done the teacher served it and put the plate in front of Key with playful bow which earned him chuckle and equally playful nudge. It was amazing how comfortable they were together, how natural it was to have meals together.

 

Once they started eating, Kibum praised the other's skill, humming in delight. “Remind me again, why don't you always cook? It tastes wonderful! Is there anything you can't do, Jjong?” he asked with soft laugh, palm covering his lips.

 

The teacher could have looked at him for an hour or a day and he still wouldn't have enough. Kibum was just too beautiful and nice and funny... _He asked a question, you lovesick dog._ Clearing his throat he tilted head with grin. “I don't really like cooking, but if it will make you smile like this I'm willing to cook those three dishes I know.” he laughed before pursing his lips. Should he start? His mouth worked sooner than his mind. “There is something I'm not good at, Key.” Getting Key's attention, his scarred eyebrow lifted up in question, the older man licked his lips. “Talking. I'm an adult but I never know how to say things right. Apart from dirty talk for you of course.” he chuckled when the latter just rolled his eyes. “I... really hope we did solve that misunderstanding we had?” the way he said it made the sentence sound like question but before the latter could react Jonghyun argued with himself. “Actually, I would like to know exactly who the hell was that dude touching you.' He folded his arms and waited for the answer.

 

And Kibum wanted to laugh. Was his Jonghyun really jealous? The thought weirdly pleased him but knowing that the other explained to him the thing with Riah, he ought to explain, too.

“I told you it was no one. Just some dumbass who decided to pay attention to my round ass.” he couldn't help but tease the other. Seeing that anger flashed through Jonghyun's eyes he sighed lowly and spoke. “Don't worry, I told him right a way that this ass already has an owner. That I'm not available.”he said before registering his own words.

 

He then widened his eyes at slip but when he looked at his professor, all he saw was pride. _Huh?_ He blinked when Jonghyun's lips formed into smile.

 

“Good. They better know you're taken.” he said, satisfied and oblivious to confusion he was causing to Key.

 

The younger boy decided to speak up because these mixed signals were too much. “Though... I'm not exactly taken, am I?” he asked softly, feline eyes dropping down to his now empty plate. When did he even eat it?

 

Jonghyun sensed the mooddrop and he would lie if he said that seeing Key like this didn't hurt him. It did. Sighing softly he leaned forward and took Key's hands into his bigger ones.

“Kibum, look at me. This is what we need to talk about.” he said gently, yet seriously. When the latter nodded and looked up, he continued. “I don't want you to think like you're single. I mean, do you really meet with me only for sex? I don't like idea of meeting more people at once. Actually, I don't like idea of someone... anyone touching YOU.” he said and Kibum's eyes widened.

 

The boy looked so vulnerable, it wasn't his usual self. Jonghyun knew how confident and sassy could Kibum get and this was so new. And it was because of Jonghyun. So he decided to speak again. “I like you, Key. Not just your body but YOU, as a person. We... can't date in public because I'm your professor. But I don't want you to be single. I... I know I can't give you much. No movie dates or walks through the park while holding hands- … God, you would be probably better off without me b-”

 

Before he could finish his talk Kibum already stood up and silenced him with his lips – kissing him passionately.

When Jonghyun started talking, the latter couldn't believe his ears. Was it really happening? That's the only question in his mind. He was ready to end things because he didn't want to be hurt but this... he has never been happier. He couldn't care less about movie dates or walks while holding hands. He was content here or in his apartment, as long as he was with the older boy. So when the other started to ramble he stood up just to straddle his teacher and kiss the daylight out of him, his hands tangled in his hair.

Jonghyun was surprised of course but kisseed him back right a way, gripping his hips. He took it as a good sign, the latter kissing him. It was the moment when they needed to breathe that they pulled away, gasping for air. Jonghyun laughed breathlessly, his eyes searching for Key's.

 

“What was this? Approval?”

 

“Mhhm. If I knew that talking about my ass will make you like this, I would have done it sooner.” he joked but relief and delight were written all over his face.

 

Jonghyun laughed and shook his head. “Yes, I'd like to claim that ass again, soon.” he teased the younger boy and answer he got was playful purr and another kiss. This one was slow though full of desire and feeling neither of boys could describe.

Their lips moved together in slow rhythm, Kibum's fingers now running through the other's hair while Jonghyun's hands slipped underneath his shirt but he didn't really think about it, just enjoying sensation from simple kiss. Both of them were in state similar to euphoria. Living in the moment really did good to them.

Kibum's lips parted in shaky breath when Jonghyun's hand climbed up his spine and the older boy took that chance to nibble on Key's plump bottom lip before sliding his tongue into his hot cavern. And both of them moaned at familiar feeling. This time that feeling was even stronger though because they both admitted it wasn't just a game anymore. The kiss was getting messier and more passionate as minutes went by, soon it was full make-out session – hands exploring each other's bodies and lips attached to jaws, necks, ears...

With one particular circle of Key's hips, Jonghyun groaned and pulled away, looking at younger's moist, abused lips. And he was tempted to just screw everything and take his kiity right there, sitting at the table, but his brain stopped him.

 

“Key... Key, wait. I don't want this evening to end with sex again.” he said hoarsely, obviously trying to fight his urgue to claim the other boy. When Kibum looked at him in confusion he chuckled and caressed his hair. “We had honest talk and sorted things out I believe and had a dinner. I don't want any... silly thought after this. For you, nor me. I don't want you to feel like everything I said was because I wanted to just claim your ass. We can watch a movie and then I will take you home like a gentleman I am.” he said honestly and corners of his lips lifted upwards into grin at his own last words.

 

Kibum was speechless again. He really wanted Jonghyun but he was right. Maybe if they did sleep together, he would feel bad in the morning or even in that very evening. Smiling at the other's thoughtfulness he leaned in and pecked his addictive lips before nodding his head. “You're right. It'll be best to just watch something. And then parting.”

 

Hearing Jonghyun's relieved sigh he stood up from his lap and went to help him with cleaning table and washing dishes. They had great time – talking about various things and laughing together. After having fun they moved to the bedroom and watched a movie while cuddling. This evening was perfect for them – so carefree and comfortable.

It was quite late when they parted their ways, Jonghyun kissing the latter goodnight and watching him through car window until he disappeared in the building.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Minho... I can't go home like this. My brother will notice I'm limping.” Taemin playfully whined.

 

They were sitting in a car for more than an hour, playing around. They spent the day at meadow where they got intimate – talking and cuddling, sharing stories before it started getting late and dark and they left the place. Minho decided to take the latter home and they stopped in front of the house. Ever since then Taemin has been playing around, using excuse of limping so he didn't have to leave Minho. The captain only laughed and leaned to peck younger's lips.

 

“Stop lying. You stopped limping few hours ago! I wasn't even that rough, okay.” he chuckled, his hand soon coming up to lovingly caress Taemin's pink cheeks.

 

Though the younger boy has been recently thinking of many naughty things with Minho, he still felt shy when the latter mentioned it himself. Feeling embarrassed he huffed playfully and with last kiss on Minho's lips he said his goodbye.

 

“Love you, Tae. Dream of me!” he said in louder voice, causing Taemin to pretend singing just so he didn't have to hear it – probably still embarrassed. Minho just laughed but watched contently how his boyfriend entered his house.

Then he left home, too.

 

Once inside, Taemin leaned agaisnt the closed door, smiling widely. His day couldn't have gone better.

 

“It's nice to see you smiling like this.” soft voice was heard and Taemin gasped in surprise, eyes settling on his older brother.

 

He looked amazing as always, even Taemin had to admit that. Jinki has always looked good and well-kept. Even though he and Jonghyun knew how crazy could this man get, he didn't look like that. He looked like typical dean of university you see in movies. The difference was that this dean wasn't old and wrinkly. He was young and charming. Not to mention caring and understanding. There was no man like his brother and Jonghyun. Minho was exception of course.

Jinki was with Taemin when no one else was and he was taking great care of him. The boy was very thankful for that. He loved his brother a lot.

 

“Hyung... you scared me! Can't you let me know you're coming?” he huffed but his smile showed he was just kidding.

 

“Oh? Should I sing with each step I take?” he laughed amused and came up to his brother, ruffling his hair.

 

“That would be nice, yes. Speaking of which... will you sing me lullaby before I go to sleep?” he blinked his big eyes in too innocent way, soon chuckling. 'Have you eaten yet?”

 

“Yes. It's late actually so go shower and off to bed too, okay?” Jinki smiled and the latter nodded, wishing him goodnight before going.

 

It was an hour after that Jinki went to check on his younger brother, finding him asleep, clinging to his pillow. Brown-haired man smiled softly and went out of the room silently.

 

_I'm so happy and proud of you, Tae. You're living happily again..._

 

 


	14. Spending Time With.. + Phonecall

 

 

 

When Minho woke up this morning, he hadn't thought about spending his day like this. Not at all. He imagined going to school with his beautiful boyfriend who would make the time at school bearable, but instead he was rudely woken up by his coach, saying they are going camping so their team gets even closer to each other – meaning hard exercises from early mornings till late evenings. Minho had barely time to text Taemin and pack his things before the bus came to collect him. He wasn't really in mood to go, but when his team mates were all energetic and excited about skipping school, he couldn't help but play around with them, not wanting to ruin their excitement. They will be away just for one week after all. Although, he will miss his boyfriend, he was sure they can both endure it.

He was in the middle of replying to the said boy's text when someone nudged his shoulder playfully.

 

“Replying to your girl-.. boyfriend, Choi?”

 

Minho just rolled his eyes with light smile on his lips, humming in agreement. Someone else – Minho remembered his name as Hyungshik – laughed softly, shaking his bleached head. “Already missing him?”

 

“I always miss him. Time without him is just too long.” he admitted without second thought.

 

His team mates, just like half of school, didn't mind him liking the boy. Minho just thought that they were all past that childish stage of bullying each other. He was never scared of people resenting them because he simply didn't care about strangers' opinions.

 

“Man, that was SO cheesy.” someone laughed, but it wasn't meant to offend the tall boy, they were merely just teasing him and he knew it, used to it by now.

 

“Well, that boy is too pretty and cute, that is fact.” another boy said, earning playful push to his shoulder and laugh from others. “What! It's true. He would pass as a girl just fine. I think that half of us would actually try with him..” he started, but under captain's glare, he quickly continued. “.. if he was single of course!”

 

Everybody laughed at that, leaving the youngerst of them embarrassed. To be honest, Minho didn't mind him saying that because he knew it was true. His boyfriend was the prettiest in whole school, including girls. With his face, body and personality, too, so he was very proud and wasn't afraid to show it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when familiar name was mentioned among boys. _Key._ Minho focused on conversation, turning to face others.

 

“Key is pretty sexy, too, I tell you. That ass is worth of killing. Though he seems like diva..” dark haired boy was saying, being interrupted with 'he IS diva', but he ignored it and continued. “.. but I bet he is the submissive one in relationship.”

 

“What the hell! When did this all turned into gay – offense, captain – conversation? I still like boobs and all that, you know.” Jin huffed but meant no harm – he was just straight male hearing too much about boys.

 

“He is right, though. Key looks amazing.”

 

“I'm straight, dude, but I can appreciate.”

 

Different males were now participating in conversation and Minho was about to stop them because they were talking about his friend like he was some meat, but someone else beat him to it.

 

“Guys, there is more in him than just body, you know. He is actually really nice.”

 

All the boys went silent, turning to the boy with light brown hair – Sungho. They brushed his comment aside, teasing him but he didn't seem to mind and the captain took mental note to get to know him because maybe, just maybe, he found Key someone who could be his boyfriend. Don't think that Minho just picked him for taking Key's side, but this guy didn't disagree when they said he liked the said diva.

 

“No more talking, team, please! You're giving me headache and, thank God, we're here.” said coach who came to them to the back of bus.

 

Everyone laughed at that and cheered, waiting for bus to stop before they went out and took their bags, ready to make their tents.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kibum came to school with smile on his plump lips. And the reason? He felt amazing after yesterday's conversation with Jonghyun. No, he felt content – that's the right word. Right after he came home, he took a shower and went to sleep, only to be unable to close his eyes, afraid that everything was just a dream. But after finally calming down his heart and mind, he was once again thankful to Jonghyun that he stopped before going all the way that evening, because he was sure he would have had doubts and would be hurt. However, this morning, he felt like nothing could go wrong – he felt powerful and evergetic, excited to go see his professor with excuse of homework.

His plans were ruined by pouting Taemin who came to him and sighed. Key was amused but also worried, nudging the other boy lightly.

 

“Hey there, Tae. What's with sighing and pouting?”

 

“Minho hyung won't be here whole week. What will I do? He was with me all the time and now I'll be just.. lonely.” he said and sighed again, ruffling his hair.

 

Kibum had to stop himself from laughing at how adorable the latter was. He was also sorry for him, knowing that he and Minho have been together almost all the time, but he thought this was good for them, too – having some time apart and spending time with other people as well. Key didn't believe in relationships which stop you from hanging out with friends. And though he and Taemin were already great friends, they could use some time to get even closer because Kibum adored the boy.

 

“Oh, come on! We can hang out and have sleepovers meanwhile your man is gone. It will be fun.” Key grinned, linking his arm with the younger boy's.

 

At first, he was worried because Taemin didn't show any sign of happiness, but then, suddenly, he was almost tackled by the boy when he realized what Key said.

 

“You're the best! I was really worried I would be alone with Jinki hyung and Jonghyun hyung being busy. But I will have to find time for Jonghyun hyung, too. Distract him from work. He must be lonely, never hanging out with anyone and always staying single. Don't you think he should start dating? Maybe that would stop all them girls from drooling over just mere sight of him. He is seriously amazing though. And caring. His girlfriend will be lucky.” he said proudly about the man who was like his brother, not realizing that the boy next to him tensed.

 

Of course, Taemin would assume that the teacher would have girlfriend since he was straight, but it still stang to think about it. And the more to hear about it from Taemin, who was close with the said man.

“Yeah.. I guess. He is caring.” Kibum said softly before changing topic quickly. “Hey, want to come and have sleepover today? We can go to school together.” he offered and laughed right a way when Taemin's face brightened like a sun and he nodded excitedly.

 

_** BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ **_

 

Key pulled out his phone to check a text he got.

 

 

_From: Jjong_

_Looking good, kitty. All smiley :)_

 

 

Licking his lips, Key looked around to catch a glimpse of Jonghyun since it seemed that the latter could see him. And there he was, walking down the hall, lips pulled up into smile when his eyes met feline boy's. Kibum could see that question in the older boy's eyes. _We still good?_ _Yes,_ Kibum widened his smile to assure the man that everything was like it should. No one noticed this silent conversation, how could they, when no one paid attention to them, well aware of fact that someone like Jonghyun – good-looking teacher – wouldn't care about another boy in that way.

Kibum was really excited for lunch, knowing that he could sneak into Jonghyun's office like always and could ask for kisses and hugs and maybe even more. Yes, Key was craving for the teacher's touches and kisses. He missed the feeling of him filling Key up – however naughty that sounded, it was true. And the fact that Key had to look at the man who looked incredibly hot in his suit didn't help at all. However, his plans were ruined by beautiful blond boy who was sticking to his side whole day. Especially at lunch. The feline boy wasn't mad at Taemin though, he knew that the younger boy was used to having a company during school, and he didn't mind it. Having Taemin by his side, he was always smiling and laughing because the other boy was cheerful and funny. Although he missed Jonghyun – he still texted him few times during lunch – he could handle it.

And the day went like that – two boys being together, having fun and both of them texting to their boyfriends from time to time. They went to the mall after school, shopping and playing around before it got late and Taemin went to take his sleeping bag, soon heading to Key's apartment. That evening, after Taemin had long call with Minho – while Key cooked – the two of boys had dinner and then bonding time. They revealed some of their secrets to each other and Key was lucky enough to witness how younger boy spazzed about his love-making with Minho. He didn't share too many details so Key didn't feel embarrassed, only felt happy for Taemin and Minho. The way he talked just proved that he loved the tall boy very much. When Taemin asked if Key was virgin and got 'no' for an answer, he asked how it happened. And since Key wanted to be fair, he was honest.

 

“I.. it wasn't really love-making though, Tae. I should be ashamed, and I actually am, but I don't regret it.” he started, giving the other boy warning not to expect something from romantic movie. Seeing that Taemin was silent and waiting for him to continue, he did. “I just moved to my own apartment and wanted to celebrate so I went to a club. I drank and danced and.. suddenly, there was the most handsome man in the entire universe. He really looked like God, his face handsome yet strangely cute and his body was just so hot. Not too muscular but so well built. He was sitting there, flirting with me so I played along. One thing led to another and I invited him to my place. You must understand that I wasn't looking for relationship and giving my virginity to a man like that was the best I could imagine. He was stranger, yes, but when he found out about me being.. pure, he was careful not to hurt me. At first. Well, what happened next was out of this world and I don't regret it.” he laughed softly, barely visible blush painting his cheeks as he bared his soul for Taemin.

 

Taking risk and glancing at silent boy, he was surprised to find him smiling. “I think that all that matters is.. that you don't regret it. Making love.. can come later, when you find a.. boyfriend. For now, it's important that you enjoyed it and don't regret it.” he said and Kibum just blinked few times at mature words. Then he smiled and thanked him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Four days. It has been four days since Minho has left and Taemin missed him like crazy. He loved spending time with Key and Jonghyun, of course – that was what he did past few days after all – but he really needed Minho. His voice, his arms, his lips, his presence.. Although Kibum offered him to stay whole week at his place, Taemin had to refuse because after the first sleepover, he was too embarrassed. Talking about his love-making with Minho made him dream about it and he woke up with boner. And taking care of it while using Key's shower was too shameful and he didn't want to get into the same position again, so he refused, using his brother as an excuse.

Four days. It's been four days what Taemin has been waking up with boners caused by wet dreams with certain captain of football team. And it was too much for the blonde boy.

Looking at the clock he saw it was 1.32am. Sighing, he ruffled his hair and looked down at obvious tent in his boxers. He seriously felt like crying because he knew normal jerking off won't really help and he will wake up with the same problem before school. Taking his phone, he bit his bottom lip while dialing number he knew from heart.

 

“ _Ugh, yes?”_ throaty, sleepy voice was heard from the other side of line and Taemin could feel his cock twitch over hearing that unintentionally sexy voice.

 

“H-hey, Minho.” he almost whispered, clearing his throat right a way.

 

He heard some movement from Minho and then he heard him. _“Hi, Minnie. What's wrong? Why are you calling so late?”_ Minho asked with concernet but raspy voice which wasn't helping Taemin at all. (Or maybe it was helping too much.)

 

“I just.. really miss you.” the boy said, not being able to admit what was wrong just yet.

 

Minho let out low chuckle – the one which sent shivers down Taemin's spine. _“You called just because of that? I'll be home soon, you know?”_ he said in low voice, obviously still sleepy after being woke up.

 

“I.. I know. But.. can you tell me something about your day, hyung?” the younger boy whispered, sinking lower to his bed so he was partly lying down. He knew how wrong was what he was about to do, but Minho's voice like this was too sexy and Taemin decided to use it for his good.

 

“ _Hm? Now?”_ Minho sounded confused and Taemin felt bad for holding him back from sleeping.

 

“Mhhm, please.”

 

“ _Ugh, okay.. We had to run really long distance with heavy bags on our bags. You can't imagine how that felt.”_ he groaned, oblivious to fact that Taemin closed his eyes and slipped his hand underneath blanket and right into his boxers, being even more aroused because of Minho's groans.

 

His breath quickened just like his heartbeat but he tried to be quiet, imagining that his boyfriend was next to him. Wrapping his fingers around his length, he gasped lowly. “Y-yeah, I can't..” he whispered shakily but the older boy didn't seem to notice so he continued talking.

 

“ _I was really sweaty after that. You wouldn't like that sight or smell, trust me.”_ he laughed softly, causing Taemin to bit his lip so he could mute his whimper as he started stroking himself.

 

“I bet.. hnng.. that I would love that sight.” he said lowly, small moan escaping his plump lips but he was too engrosed in pleasure he started feeling to care.

 

Minho on the other hand widened his eyes, wondering if he was hearing things. _“W-what did you say?”_

 

Taemin licked his lips, thumb swiping across the tip of his erection which made him moan lowly. “That I like you.. sweaty. You're hot.” he almost moaned, hips thrusting upward into his own hand. And though it wasn't as amazing as Minho's hand, it was enough for now.

 

“ _Taemin.. did you just moan?”_ Minho asked with strained voice.

 

“Y-yeah?” Taemin moaned lowly again, his shyness long forgetten as his hand kep moving up and down under his boxers. 'I miss you.. Minho.” he added with lustful voice and Minho had hard time with keepinghis mind straight, the other's voice and confirmation of his actions bringing up strong needs.

 

“ _Baby.. are you touching yourself?”_ the captain asked in raspy voice, glad that he had his own tent and not shared with someone else.

 

Taemin whimpered at petname, letting his hand come lower to play with his balls while imagining that Minho was the one doing it, while whispering to his ear. “Hnng.. hyung, talk to me, please. I need.. I need you.” he said, his voice unintentionally sultry.

 

“ _Fuck..”_ He heard how Minho cursed, clearing his throat and when Taemin begged again he hummed in agreement. _“Your moans are so sexy, Tae.. moan for me more.. tell me how much you want me while I take care of you..”_ His voice dropped lower than before, having more raspiness in it and he could swear Taemin's next moan could make him rock hard – which he was in less than a minute.

 

Taemin arched his back lightly, hand wrapping back around his cock, tightening his hold before stroking heated flesh, moaning for more, knowing that Minho knew what he wanted. And he knew. He could hear younger boy's gasps and moans, vivid image in his mind about his boyfriend lying in bed with messy hair and hand stroking him while he was listening to Minho's voice and it was huge turn on. Minho groaned and rubbed himself through his sweatpants.

 

“ _Just like that, baby. You can't imagine how much I want to be there to kiss you. Taste you and hear your moans which would be swallowed in kiss. I would mark you on neck, chest, thighs.. Fuck, Taemin, I would do everything you would let me.”_ he growled and closed his eyes when Taemin almost cried out.

 

“H-hyung.. would you.. ah! Would you do me with your mouth? I love your tongue.” The boy moaned, rocking his hips into his small hand, speeding up a bit.

 

And Minho was speechless. He has never had phonecall like this and it was driving him crazy – to be so far away and not being able to pleasure his lover when he needed him. Speaking of his lover, Minho was also surprised because he would never imagine that his cute, beautiful boyfriend would be this sexy and also kinky. Because this was concidered kinky, right?

Hearing whimper from the other side of line he woke up from his thoughts and hummed. _“Of course, love. I would make sure to taste every inch of you. Not even one spot on your cock would be dry, Tae. I would lick and and suck you well. Can you feel it, baby? Press your thumb into your slit after licking your finger and moan for me.”_ he said in deep voice, still rubbing and squeezing his growing bulge.

 

Taemin followed everything the latter told him and the pleasure was too intense, hand moving in fast pace and hearing Minho's sexy voice in his ear was too much. After a while he felt his lower stomach clench and his breaths came out as moans. “M-minho, I'm close.” he moaned, trying to tune it down because of his brother but it was too late.

 

“ _Good. If I was there I would be ready to swallow everything you got, baby. Come, come all over your hand while moaning my name.”_

 

And Taemin did. With loud moan of Minho's name he jerked his hips up, coming all over his hand and stomach, his breath erractic, coming out as gasps with his eyes still closed. Slowly stroking silky skin to milk himself out, he hummed, listening to muffled sounds from Minho, soon hearing low groan – Taemin heard his name – and he immediately knew that his boyfriend shared his pleasure. Waiting for a moment, he listened as Minho's breathing calmed down.

 

“Minho?” he said in voice similar to whisper as he walked to the bathroom just to clean himself.

 

“ _Mhhm?”_

 

“I love you.” he smiled and he could swear that the other boy was smiling too, when he said he loved him, too.

 

“ _Tae?”_

 

“Mhhm?”

 

“ _I'm so doing you when I'm home.” he smirked when he heard Taemin gasp._

 

With that, their night ended.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Letting out sigh, the teacher rubbed his face and leaned backwards against the chair. He was currently having free period and marking all tests he collected from classes, but that wasn't the reason of his sigh, oh, no. He was sighing because it was too many days since he got to spend time with Key and he missed him a lot. Seeing and hearing him in class or in a hall just wasn't enough – he wanted to talk to him, hug and kiss him.. Understanding that the boy wanted to keep Taemin company, he didn't bother him unless you count few texts as bothering. The teacher himself spent some time with Taemin and he wasn't complaining, always being happy to be with the blonde boy, but this time he longed for someone else. He has never imagined that he would miss someone so much since he never believed in intense feelings like those because never before has he felt them. But now, with the boy with those feline eyes and heart shaped lips.. everything was different.

Groaning again, he closed his eyes and thanked God when he heard ringbell, knowing it was time for lunch – the only time he could catch a glimpse of Kibum and not to look like stalking creep. He gathered those papers and put aside, stretching his body before standing up. Just before he was about to walk out, his phone rang. Looking at the name he smiled when he saw it was his mother. And so, he has spent most of lunch break in his office, talking to his mom. The moment he hung up, the door to his office opened, revealing smiling Kibum, and boy, he looked amazing in those ripped jeans and plain white t-shirt. Unfamiliar feeling settled in Jonghyun's stomach and he couldn't stop grin that stretched on his face.

 

“Happy to see me, I see.” Key said playfully, swiftly locking the door so it looked like the professor went on lunch break, and then he walked forward.

 

“You can't imagine.” Jonghyun breathed out and Key was surprised by that gentle and relieved tone in his voice.

 

The younger boy couldn't even reply as he was backed against a wall, another body pressed on his, and his lips ravished by another plump ones. He hummed in delight, hands wrapping around Jonghyun's neck as he kissed him back, pouring all that longing into kiss. It wasn't rushed and messy yet it was passionate enough to leave them both breathless. Pulling away, both of them gasped for air but never let go of each other. Jonghyun leaned his forehead against the other boy's, chuckling lowly before he gently pecked his parted lips.

 

“I missed you.” he whispered, one hand lifting up just to caress Key's flushed cheek.

 

“Missed you, too, Jjong.” he smiled, his dimples showing and Jonghyun swore he has never seen someone so beautiful.

 

They stayed like that for another two minutes – just looking and smiling at each other, basking in feeling of their 'reunion' – before pulling away and the teacher took Key's hand, pulling him toward sofa. Sitting down he grinned up at the younger boy who understood what he wanted, and sat down on Jonghyun's lap comfortably.

 

“I wish you could come and stay for the night today. I need some quality time with you.” Jonghyun said while playing with Kibum's fingers.

 

The latter hummed in agreement, nodding his head, slowly leaning on Jonghyun's shoulder and his face pressing into the crook of his neck. He took in his scent and sighed lowly, nuzzling soft skin there, causing the older boy to shiver and smile at his adorable behavior.

 

“What is it, yeobo?” lifting their intertwined hands up, he pressed light kiss on the back of Key's palm, not caring how sappy or cheesy this gesture was.

 

Kibum's heart fluttered over the gesture and petname he got from the latter but then realizing he has asked a question he just shook his head. “I just feel the same. It's been too long and I need you. Not just.. physically but in general. I miss you.” he mumbled with lips still attached to the latter's neck.

 

Jonghyun chuckled lowly and he was pleased to hear that, pleased to know that Key felt the same. “Wait for a weekend. We can spend whole weekend together, okay?” he said softly, pressing small kiss into Key's blonde locks.

 

The said boy only hummed in agreement and then just enjoyed Jonghyun's company, delighted to feel him so close. It was silent for a while but when Kibum remembered conversation with Taemin, he tilted his head up just so he could look at his professor.

 

“Why.. aren't you dating?” he asked and when the latter raised his eyebrow, squeezing his hand to show him that he thought of HIM as his boyfriend, Kibum smiled shyly before clearing his throat. “I meant.. before. Why haven't you been dating? Taemin mentioned that you weren't dating even before. Have you ever..?” It was stupid question, he knew it, how could Jonghyun not date with face, body and personality like that? But he was curious because of Taemin's words.

 

Jonghyun laughed softly, head leaning backwards before he looked down at Kibum again. “I have had few – maybe three – girlfriends when I was in high school or the start of university but yes, not ever since then. And the reason? No one caught my eye.. no one interested me enough.. until you came. Or I came to YOU.” he teased the younger boy but his eyes were honest.

 

Kibum's heart skipped few beats when he heard that because it made him feel so special and all those worries and even small doubts he had were long forgotten. He could feel heat raising up to his cheeks but instead of embarrassing himself he jumped into his usual playful behavior. “Of course. My ass is hard to ignore.”

 

The professor laughed again and lightly spanked Key's ass, grinning and then hugging him close to his chest. “Of course. Once I got hold of that I couldn't let go.” he said playfully before smirking and leaning down to Key's ear, lips touching his earlobe as his voice dropped lower. “I can vividly remember how you felt clenching around me, kitty. It still makes me wake up with boners and.. do you know what words always escape my parted lips when I jerk off?” he said in smooth voice, nibbling on younger boy's earlobe which made him whimper and shiver in need. “So good, kitty... take it all, Key.” he growled lowly into Key's ear, squeezing his inner thigh but once hearing his moan he turned Kibum's head toward him and kissed him passionately. There was nothing sweet or gentle about the kiss, just pure lust and need.

Knowing that they can't do anything though, he reluctantly pulled away, pecking those plump lips before looking at the boy in his arms. “I can't wait for the weekend, baby. We will have a lot of time for ourselves. Now go, before I do something I shouldn't.” he threatened and patted Kibum's butt twice, letting him stand up.

 

The boy looked like he was in shock, his cheeks flushed and he turned to leave, clearing his throat and calming himself down before he said weak 'hi' and left the classroom, probably not wanting to risk staying longer because he would most likely jump his professor, already now feeling uncomfortable tightness of his jeans. _Great. Just great,_ he groaned, heading to the toilet so he could calm down there.

 

 


	15. Matchmaker + The Trip

 

 

 

 _Wait for a weekend, we can spend whole weekend together, okay?_ , Key snorted as Jonghyun's words repeated on his mind as he was sitting on his couch. Yes, they were supposed to spend weekend together, having fun – different kinds of fun – but the teacher had to cancel their plans due to being too busy so Key stayed at home. Jonghyun had time to only kiss the younger boy's lips after explaining how busy he will be before he left, successfully ruining Kibum's mood. He understood though and that's why he didn't say a word to Jonghyun, knowing how bad he felt already, but now, sitting alone at home on this fine day was just too boring and he wanted to be mad at the teacher. He was also being jealous of Minho's and Taemin's relationship because the two of them were together now, having fun doing who knows what.

 

Groaning, the blonde decided to do something productive so he got dressed and went to buy some garments he could use for making new clothes. Majoring in fashion and dance, Key constantly jumped between dancing and making choreographies (just for himself of course) AND making samples of his own clothes. Although Kibum was a man, he loved designing dresses for women, finding it very nice when he could let his imagination wander and make dreamy dresses which would make women smile and feel comfortable and confident. Some of his dresses were dreamy, almost sparkling, meant to make a woman feel like princess, while others were extravagant and unique, complimenting woman's curves (even if there weren't any curves actually). You would find some very cute pieces in designes he draw – those were mostly dresses and clothes for women which were pregnant.

 

Once he entered the store with fabrics, he bowed in greeting to the lady who was cashier as well as an owner of store and then went to look around. He found some pretty fabrics which were nice for touch as well, smile immediately dominating his face as his fingers brushed against numerous colorful clothes. Since he wasn't in a rush, he spent there whole hour before he picked handful of fabrics and pain for them, returning home. He turned on music and then got to work on new designs he had in mind. His head was totally clear in that moment, mind free from everything – not even one thought about school, his friends nor the man he loved. He was just humming along the song and creating. He had no idea how long has he been sewing and probably would continue if it wasn't for his phone buzzing with text. Blinking, he looked at the text and grinned widely, though longingly.

 

 

_From: Jjong_

_Hey, baby. I've been thinking of you whole day which didn't help me with my work, you bad bad kitten. Just kidding. I'm sorry again, I miss you. Good night :)_

 

 

_To: Jjong_

_I have been too busy to think of you ;) And I'm amazing, it's your mind, not mine. Miss you, too ;; Sleep tight and dream of me :)_

 

 

He didn't wait for the other's reply and just went to shower and then to his bed, only then realizing how tired he was from all that sewing. Falling asleep with smile on his lips, he had nice night with fluffy and steamy dreams about his professor.

 

The next day, however, was terrible for feline like boy. Apart from the morning when he snapped a picture of his parted, moist lips and sent it to Jonghyun with capture saying 'My lips need to be abused, where are you?' , he had nothing to do because Minho took Taemin on a date and Kibum was not in mood to meet with his friends from high school, knowing that they would just brag about their perfect life. Yes, Key had that kind of “friends” before. They didn't hang out often but whenever they did, Kibum had to sit through few hours of listening to talks about trips and dates – that's why he decided to just stay home. Back then as well as now. He picked few movies and before watching them he cooked himself delicious meal, something he had found on the internet. It was from foreign kitchen and the name of meal was “sviečková“. The boy still didn't know traslation of that name but he loved its taste. Honestly, it took him whole month to learn how to cook the meal properly but it was worth it.

 

And so, Kibum's day was spent by eating and watching movies. _What an exciting day,_ he groaned when he was falling asleep.

 

When he woke up in the morning and turned off alarm on his phone, he rubbed his face almost desperately because he woke up with a boner once again. And just like day before, he took care of it in the shower, vividly remembering what Jonghyun's mouth did to him in his dream. How his tongue played with his balls and how he greedily licked and pressed into his slit, making Key throw his head backwards and moan loudly. He could still remember how it felt when Jonghyun pounded into him, grunting ever so sexily. The blonde couldn't hold it in longer and with last stroke with his hand he moaned the teacher's name, coming all over his hand and stomach before he cleaned himself and then got ready to go to school.

 

To say that he was grumpy at school was understanding, he missed his man and was horny as hell after all, but Minho and Taemin didn't seem to mind, still talking to him though all they got was something either rude or nothing at all. The two of boys were curious what caused him to behave like that, of course, they asked him but he just said he didn't sleep well. It was lunch break when he was walking out of school building that he saw Jonghyun entering the building with the Dean himself. The teacher's eyes found Key's before they moved down to Kibum's lips and stayed there for a long time and Key could feel how his cheeks became pink right a way under such an intense stare. He looked away and not even minute after he felt his phone vibrating so he took it out to check the message.

 

 

 

_From: Jjong_

_YOU. ARE. IN. TROUBLE._

 

 

 

The boy didn't understand what Jonghyun meant until he remembered his gaze on his lips and the text Kibum sent him just yesterday. His hearbeat got faster and he bit his bottom lip in anticipation – looks like he was going to be punished for teasing and he loved the idea. However, next three days passed and the teacher was as busy as never so they never had a chance to meet and Kibum was going crazy. He could handle being horny, he could always try and get rid of boner but he missed Jonghyun in many other ways. Now, he couldn't believe he could handle not seeing the man for two or more weeks. But it was probably because there was something more between them now. They didn't even manage to text often, only one text in the morning, sometimes one at lunch and the last was in the evening. The only thing that made it all bearable was that Kibum at least saw Jonghyun at school. Whether it was in halls or in class, he did see him everyday.

 

 _Thursday._ _So close to the weekend and I will probably spend it alone again,_ he sighed as he walked into the cafeteria for lunch. He wasn't excited for the weekend like his other peers, no, because it meant he won't see the man he loved and needed. Sighing again, he didn't even notice that he sat down to the table if it wasn't for very unfamiliar – and weirdly pleasant – voice that spoke to him.

 

“What's with sighing? Smile suits you more.”

 

Kibum froze on his seat before blinking and turning head to the boy who spoke to him. He was very handsome and his eyes were gentle but Key was too surprised to even take the sentence he said as a compliment. _Did I sit down to wrong table? Oh god, this is embarrassing!_ He screamed internally, cheeks slowly tinting with pink color and he was about to apologize and stand up when his eyes landed on Taemin and Minho who were sitting next to that guy, wearing huge grins on their faces. That meant that he didn't sit down to wrong table, only that someone new was added to theirs. Seeing how Taemin raised his eyebrows as if to tell him that the boy said something, Key got to his senses and cleared his throat, turning to the boy.

 

“Excuse me..? Did you mean me?” he asked and almost facepalmed at himself. _Way to go, Kibum, way to go.._

 

The boy just laughed softly and nodded before extending his hand toward Key. “Yes. I saw your smile and it's beautiful. I'm Sungho, by the way, Minho's team mate and friend.” he said, followed by dazzling smile which Kibum found very attractive.

 

How could be that guy so straightforward?! He caught Kibum off the guard so when the blonde shook his hand, his face was covered in slightest blush. “Thanks.. I'm Key. Nice to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine.” the brown haired boy squeezed Kibum's hand and the latter's heart skipped a beat.

 

It wasn't because of the touch itself, no, but the way the guy squeezed his hand was too intimate for Key's liking. It felt wrong because no matter how nice the boy was, it was still Jonghyun who should be making these gestures and giving him smiles like that. _Jonghyun,_ Kibum's heart started beating faster just when he thought of his perfect boyfriend and that's why he pulled away his hand and offered the boy polite smile, his eyes turning to the couple who were watching them like they won a prize in lottery. He squinted his eyes at them, almost glaring when he saw that mischievous glint in their eyes. _What are you trying to do here-_ That was silent question in his eyes but the couple pretended that they didn't notice it and instead let Kibum have a conversation with the boy – Sungho. It wasn't bad – the opposite actually. Key found Sungho's company very nice and comforting. The boy was funny, nice and didn't push Kibum too much though the latter could see that he liked him. Key tried not to give him false hopes but the boy didn't seem to be misinterpreting his laugh or small compliments which Kibum said even without realizing it. After the lunch break spent together, the bell rang and Sungho said goodbye with smile on his lips. When Kibum was alone with Taemin and Minho, he turned to them while walking toward the class they shared together.

 

“Guys, exactly WHAT was that?” he asked and raised his eyebrows.

 

“What do you mean, Key?” Minho asked, his expression being too innocent.

 

“Oh, please! You were grinning like you found a gold-” Kibum rolled his eyes which made Taemin laugh softly and nudge Minho.

 

“Okay, fine! He likes you and it seems like you like him too, so what? I just.. played matchmaker.” Minho said playfully though he really meant it.

 

Key choked on his saliva and punched lightly Minho on shoulder. “Yah! How can you just.. just do something like that?”

 

This made Taemin laugh even harder and shake his head. “Minho knew you would like him. He is really nice and doesn't go just for your body, Key. And seeing the way you blushed..” the youngest boy teased the diva who gaped at him.

 

“I was.. I was startled!” he said and it made Minho laugh.

 

“Sure, sure. Look, he's nice..” Minho started and when Key just raised his eyebrow he continued. “.. and you're single so why not give it a try?”

 

 _But I'm not single,_ Kibum thought but couldn't say it. He couldn't tell them that he had a boyfriend because at one point, they would want to meet him after having too many questions and knowing his friends, they wouldn't just let it go unless he agreed, and so he did.

 

“O-okay..” he said softly before feeling an arm wrapping around his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Taemin smiling at him.

 

“Don't be mad, hyung. We just want you to be happy.” the boy said and Key's heart melted, lips stretching into smile.

 

“I know. Thank you.. I'm really lucky to have such a great friends like you two.” he said though his heart squeezed a bit over thought of him pretending to be looking for a boyfriend when he had one – the most perfect one.

 

And with that, all of them entered the classroom and went to their seats. The rest of school was pretty much same (Key got whole hour to stare at Jonghyun), but when it was time to go home, Kibum was surprised when Sungho came up to him and offered him to walk him home. The blonde told him it wasn't far a way but the latter didn't have a problem with that, saying he would be happy to spend even that much time with him. And so, they left school together, walking slowly while talking and laughing. Just like at school, Key found it very easy and nice to talk to the boy and after very long walk and heartwarming smile as a 'goodbye', Key was sure of one thing. He liked Sungho as a friend and would definitely want to spend more time with him. What was weird, however, was the fact that Kibum found himself thinking of how would it be – to date a guy like Sungho. Someone who was the same age as him, someone who wasn't always busy and could hold or kiss Kibum anytime he wanted. He thought about how nice it would be.. not having to look around before touching the other's hand, how nice it would be to freely send the other silly flying kisses in a hall full of people without fearing that someone might see and report it.

 

When Kibum realized his thoughts, his face heated in shame and guilt. He felt so sorry and ashamed of his thoughts that he couldn't message Jonghyun like he always did. It wasn't fair of him and he knew it. He just got a man he always dreamt of and now he was thinking of something like that-

 

Turning on his side, the boy closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he fell asleep. Fortunately, this night was calm and the boy didn't have any dreams that would make him feel terrible, hot nor guilty and he was thankful for that. After dressing up into black pants and colorful Moschino t-shirt, Key left to school. He still felt ashamed and guilty for thoughts he had yesterday so he tried to avoid Sungho the longest he could. And luckily, he managed to avoid him till the lunch break. He knew that he won't be able to avoid him now so he just took a breath and walked toward cafeteria. Few steps in front of entrance, the boy's heart skipped a beat because Jonghyun was walking toward him – probably just going to pass by Kibum and he knew it but the teacher proved him wrong because just as he was passing by him, he secretly touched Key's hand, squeezing it longingly and lovingly. By the time he let go of the younger boy's hand and passed by, the said boy was frozen on his spot, his cheeks tinted with pink and heart beating like crazy because this was it. THIS was the power Jonghyun had over him and THIS was love. Key's skin where Jonghyun touched him was tingling and warm sensation spred in his heart and whole body. After coming to his senses, Key smiled and walked into cafeteria, knowing that he will overcome anything just to feel what he has just felt in a hall. And he was right, everything went well – Kibum talking to Sungho like he was good friend and Taemin and Minho being all over each other. After the lunch break, Kibum headed to his last class which was his favorite because it was all about clothes and fashion.

 

“I have great news for you, class!” the teacher said, making all of students in fashion major curious. “We're going on a trip!” she exclaimed excitedly and the class was full of cheers. Of course, students were very happy to hear that not just football players got vacation but them, too. “Quiet, quiet! It's not just normal trip of course!” the teacher said, gaining attention from her students again. “We're going to a resort which made some kind of project this year. They are making fashion shows which consists of models showing off clothes AND..” she got quiet for a dramatic effect before continuing. “.. students showing desings they drew! It's a competition and we got invited!” she said excitedly and soon, her sentence was followed by surprised gasps and then happy shouts from students.

 

Kibum wasn't an exception, of course. He was very happy that they will go on a trip, will see a fashion show and even get to show off their designs which will earn a critique from people who work in fashion industry. It was something he has dreamt of for a long time and now it was going to come true. He was awoken from his thoughts by the teacher's voice.

 

“We're leaving on Monday morning so you have whole weekend to pack and prepare designs you want to show off. We will be staying in small cabins since this resort is near lake and nature. The trip lasts for four days and I will be expecting all of you to behave. Don't forget to pack anything because I won't come back with you, it's a long ride. We'll meet in front of school at 7am. Don't be late, we won't wait. And before you ask, yes, another teacher is coming with us because that's how school policy orders. Mrs. Park from music department agreed to come with us.” the teacher said and the bell rang just as she finished her sentence.

 

She reminded her students to pack and sleep well before all of them left the classroom. Key was so excited that he almost skipped his way home, his eyes shining and lips stretched into wide grin. Once he got home he cooked himself meal before snapping a picture of it and sending it to his boyfriend. Not even two minutes passed when he got reply which was only 'Miss you and your cooking, Bummie :('. Kibum laughed softly and shook his head, texting the man back with simple 'miss you too ;;' before he ate and then spend some quality time taking hot bubble bath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was 11am on Monday and Key together with his classmates and two teachers were already on their way to the resort called **녹색 낙원**  - Green Paradise _[not real place]_. Everyone was in their best mood, singing and laughing, playing games among each other while Kibum was laughing at them and talking to few classmates, being in great mood, too. At the weekend, Key was packing and unpacking for numerous times because he couldn't decide what to take and what not – whether it's believeable or not, the boy spent whole Saturday with packing and his Sunday was similar, however, instead of clothes he was lost in his designs. The blonde wanted to pick only those best but in time being, he loved all of his designs so it was hard to pick just some. In the end, he decided and spent the rest of the evening with relaxing, wanting to be full of energy for trip, which he was, indeed. He couldn't wait to see the place where they were staying, he was excited to go swim into lake or go look around in nearby shops.. Yes, he already had plans in his mind.

 

The bus stopped in front of entrance to a resort at 11.50am and when people got out from the bus, they were amazed, in awe. The resort was beautiful, in the middle of some kind of forest but it wasn't that kind of place with too many mosquitos or snake, no, the place was surrounded by nicely kept grass and beautiful green trees. Flowers were greeting eyes of visitors near the gates and when students and teachers entered the gates they could see small fountain with crystal clear water and wooden benches around it. It was simply amazing and relaxing place – like one you read about in books or fairytales. Once the manager of resort came to them and offered to lead them to their cabins they followed silently since the man leading them was telling them basic informations about resort and gave him tips how to go around without getting lost. Just before he left, he announced that it's time for lunch and they were all invited. Thanking the man they all stayed silent for a moment before all of them cheered and hugged their teacher, saying how happy and excited they were. The teacher laughed and hushed them.

 

“I know, I know. Let's get something straight though, okay? We have some rules so listen carefully.” she said with smile but became serious, locking eyes with each student there. “First important rule is.. W _hat happens here, stays here_. You are free to do whatever you want as long as it's not dangerous and you will come to schedule we have to attend here. We're not kids anymore so I'm sure you know what you can and cannot do. Behave like adults, please and be careful, don't hurt yourself. Another rule.. If you want to leave and visit town, you must inform either me or here Mrs. Park AND you can't stay in town at night. It's okay to be out around resort, but not out in town. And the last rule.. This still IS school trip, guys, so keep it in mind and do go around, drinking or humiliating yourself and school in public. But that's it. I think it's pretty much fair to everyone to enjoy this trip so..” she said and grinned at her students who were cheering and saying she was the best.

 

After settling in their cabins, all of them went for a lunch which was more than delicious and then they went back to cabins so they could unpack. They were divided into cabins in groups of four but Kibum got lucky and shared cabin only with one boy because other boys didn't come and girls couldn't share cabins with boys, obviously.

 

When Key was done with unpacking he went to inform Mrs. Jung (their teacher) that he was going to visit town since he would like to spend following days only in resort. She agreed and told him to be back by 11pm which was great time so Kibum didn't feel the need to beg her for more time. Once he arrived to the town, he was in awe. It was as beautiful as the resort itself and the boy immediately noticed how many stores there were. Grinning to himself, he started exploring the place – talking to people, checking jewelry as well as clothes there – and he bought some things. He didn't even realize how long time has passed until it was starting to be dark outside. _Oh, I should go back,_ he bit his lip and followed the path he took when he was coming to the town. Just as he was about to exit the town, his eyes were caught by an unique earring. It was simple and small in shape of small black key. He was looking at it for some time before the lady who was selling it spoke to him, asking if he wanted that one. _I could give it to Jonghyun, it would suit him and he would have something to remind him of me,_ he thought and laughed at himself in his mind, yet he said yes to the lady.

 

“Because you're the prettiest boy I've ever seen, I will give you this one for free, young man.” she said, smiling sincerely at him and his cheeks tinted with pink at compliment before he bowed deeply and smiled at her, showing his dimple while he thanked her and took that earring.

 

When he came back to resort, he found out that the boy who was sharing cabin with him saved him dinner which was very nice gesture and Key thanked him so many times that the boy playfully sent him away. After eating, the boy was so tired that he didn't even shower, telling to himself that he will do it in the morning, and so he fell asleep.

 

Waking up in such a beautiful place was wonderful and Key has never felt so good in the morning (if he didn't count mornings with Jonghyun by his side). He took the shower he promised himself and then went for breakfast with the rest of students. They all decided to go and have fun in lake – swimming and playing with the ball – so they all put on their swim suits and took towels before going to the lake. The said lake was beautiful and huge. All of students grinned and ran straight into water, shrieking at cold feeling but then laughing and playing around before Mrs. Jung joined them in water.

 

“Oh, right! Mrs. Park had to leave due to personal reasons but school sent another teacher who voluntered.” the teacher said, smiling.

 

“Really? Who is it? Will they be okay with our rules?” the girl with strawberry blond hair asked and just as she finished her question, Mrs. Jung pointed forward.

 

“Of course he will.” she said with laugh and all of eyes turned forward, including Kibum's who gasped loudly.

 

“Holy fuck, he's so hot.” the same girl said, palm covering her mouth in embarrassement but she was right, the teacher walking into the lake was very hot.

 

His body was muscular and slightly tanned and though the man wasn't very tall he was still very attractive and manly. His arms looked very strong and they were, indeed, Kibum knew that very well because those were arms which held him pinned against wall. Those abs which were on display since the man was wearing only swimming trunks, those were abs Kibum licked and kissed, caressed with his fingers.. _J-jong,_ he thought longingly, his heartbeat speeding up over mere sight of his lover. He was so perfect in Kibum's eyes. The boy could hear all of girls whispering to each other about how hot he was, how they would give anything to spend a night with him, how they craved to touch him, and he was going crazy. Jealous. Kibum was very jealous and mad that all these people got to see Jonghyun like this when it should be only HIM who should see his body. _It's like being on the beach, you idiot, you are half naked too,_ his mind argued with him and he had to admit that it's true, he shouldn't be jealous because in the end, it's HIM who got to see what is hiding underneath that annoying, wet garment which was hugging Jonghyun's waist, showing how toned his thighs were. _UGH!!_ he groaned internally and had to force himself to look away, biting his bottom lip because he could feel familiar heat heading down to his groin area.

 

“Mr. Kim! You voluntered?” another girl asked, trying to push her body higher above the water, hoping that the teacher would notice how curvy her body was.

 

“Hello, guys. Mhhm, I thought it will be fun.” he said in that damned smooth voice which had all of girls (and Kibum) melting.

 

Key risked a glance at Jonghyun who was currently looking at him and smirking lightly. _Oh, you tease,_ the boy thought, squinting his eyes before clearing his throat and throwing the ball they were playing with in front of the teacher, successfully splashing some water on his face.

 

“We're playing. You joining?” he asked, tilting his head in challenge and Jonghyun laughed just like few other people.

 

“Wouldn't miss it, Kibum.” he grinned and Kibum knew that those words had much bigger meaning – those words were said as a promise for something what would come later.

 

And with that, group of students and two teachers were divided into two teams, playing 'volleyball' against each other. They were laughing and having fun, splashing water at each other while using an excuse that it was needed in the game. Jonghyun and Key were at the very back of their team, waiting for a chance to score and Key didn't even notice when the teacher moved from beside him to stand right behind him. It was when he felt those long fingers caress his stomach underneath the water that he realized new position. To anyone around, this could be taken as normal position for game and since the water covered them up until their chests, no one saw the reason why Kibum froze for a second. _What the-_ he bit his lip, trying to keep his eyes on the game though it was very hard when Jonghyun's hands slipped lower, playing with the hem of his swimming trunks. The blonde had hard time to keep in moan as the teacher cupped the latter's bulge, making it twitch in need and anticipation. Key heard very low chuckle and he knew that his lover was pleased with reaction he got from him. Seeing a ball flying toward him, the younger boy sank deeper into the water so Jonghyun would let go of him before he jumped up and hit the ball, earning approving cheers from his team mates. Once he was back in water, Jonghyun roughly gropped his asscheeks, earning surprised yelp from Kibum, immediately letting him go and looking at him just like everyone else.

 

“A-ah, I just stepped on something, sorry.” he laughed awkwardly which made others laugh at him as well.

 

“You better watch out for things under water.” Jonghyun said in teasing manner yet it sounded like the teacher cared for his student and it warmed others' hearts.

 

Kibum could only hum with small smile and then they played again until it was time to go for lunch. All of people started swimming to the shore but Jonghyun stopped Kibum without anyone noticing it, looking at him with his boyish smile.

 

“Come here at midnight, baby. I missed you. I still do. I'll be waiting.” he said lowly, squeezing the younger's hand before swimming away as well.

 

Key took a breath to calm down and then followed others out of water, taking shower before all of them went for lunch. He would lie if he said he wasn't annoyed at the way all those girls tried to flirt with Jonghyun but he could do nothing to stop them. And since this trip was 'free', Mrs. Jung didn't try to stop them either, fully trusting the teacher that he won't accept any of those girls. And he didn't, of course, but his way of gently letting all those attempts go in waste was making girls go crazy and Kibum had hard time of keeping in snorts every time some of the girls made playful comment or offer. Jonghyun could clearly see it too, because each time his eyes flew to Key and he grinned.

 

After lunch, there was finally group plans for students and it was going to rehearsal of band who will play in break time of fashion show. The band was very good, consisting of three boys and one girl, and playing pop and jazz. There was a moment when the band asked if students had a request for a song, soon playing more songs and making sure that the group of people were entertained. The day went by quite quickly and Kibum felt amazing, being able to be close to Jonghyun and talk to him in hushed voice when the band was playing.

 

The dinner was actually quiet because everyone was tired from eventful day and after the meal was eaten, everyone went their own ways. Kibum went to his cabin and texted his friends, saying how everything is perfect and how happy he is that he went. He also wished for them to have great time together before he killed time with playing games on his phone. After a while he looked at the time and realized it was few minutes past midnight so he stood up, checked if his roommate was sleeping and then walked out of cabin, walking to the lake where they played in the morning. He pulled out his phone and texted Jonghyun, saying he was there and asking when the latter was.

 

“Here..” whispered the voice into his ear and strong arms circled his waist from behind.

 

It was as if Kibum melted in his arms because he leaned backwards into embrace he missed so much and he took a breath, closing his eyes in content. “I missed you so much, Jjong, you can't imagine.” he said lowly, hands caressing arms around him.

 

“Oh, I can, believe me. I was going crazy.. but I won't be as busy anymore.” the older man promised, pressing his lips onto Key's neck, soon burying his nose into the crook of his neck, taking in the latter's scent. “Your scent is really addictive. It makes me crazy when I don't smell it on my sheets but it makes me crazy when I can smell you there because I want to be with you even more then. It makes no sense..” he chuckled lowly, his breath tickling Key's neck and sending shivers down his spine.

 

“Teacher and making no sense? You have it bad, Jjong.” Kibum teased him with grin but couldn't handle it anymore so he turned around in Jonghyun's arms, looking right into those brown eyes he missed.

 

“Mhhm.. you should make it better.” he said lowly, smile playing on his lips as he lifted his hand and caressed Kibum's cheek with the back of his palm, eyes never leaving his feline ones.

 

“I will..” Key nodded and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's neck, pulling him closer so their lips were inches apart before he pressed his plump lips against the other's.

 

It was like he suddenly got taste of something he craved for, his body responding immediately, pressing against Jonghyun's and his eyes fluttered close. The kiss was slow and full of all longing the couple had to go thorugh, Key's lips moving slowly and he hummed in content. Jonghyun's arms tightened around the latter's waist and he could swear this kiss was so intense and so amazing that it was filling his whole being. The older man craved for Kibum's body and touches, yes, but there was no way he would rush the kiss. He let them both enjoy it and once Key's lips parted in shaky breath he took that chance to nip and nibble on the boy's bottom lip, tasting him and abusing his flesh just like he demanded in the text he sent him few days ago. When the kiss became too heated, Jonghyun's hands slipping under younger's t-shirt just to caress his perfect smooth skin, Kibum pulled away but only as far that he could gasp for air. Opening his eyes, he looked at that handsome man in front of him and smiled, running fringers through his hair before he took off Jonghyun's tank-top and then stepped back just to take off his own t-shirt, soon followed by his shorts and boxers. The boy's cheeks tinted but it was so dark that it could be barely visible as he stood naked in front of Jonghyun who was now busy with looking at the flawless body of his lover. That pale skin which was almost glowing in moonlight, those curves which would put into shame any woman and oh, those thighs – Jonghyun licked his lips at the sight before he looked up at the boy.

 

“Come.. we're skinny-dipping.” Key said and slowly, almost too sensually walked toward water, soon standing there until the water hid his waist.

 

It took Jonghyun less than a minute to undress himself and follow the boy, pulling him deeper into the water so the water was licking their chests before the teacher faced Key, his hands now sliding down the latter's milky white arms. He pulled him closer so their chests were touching and he cupped Key's cheeks, totally mesmerized by beauty of the boy. “How.. How can you be so perfect? How could you attract me right on the first sight?” he spoke in low voice, his hands dipping under the water and finding their way to boy's hips, slowly circling him and landing on his round ass which made Kibum shiver. Kneading flesh of his ass, the teacher growled and pressed him closer to him. “I wanted.. I wanted to take you on romantic walk and then.. make love to you but.. damn you, kitty, you make it so hard.” he said in dangerous, low voice, making the latter whimper in need.

 

Kibum was stunned. Romantic walk and love making? He would never wish for something like that because he didn't want to let his hope raise though he knew by now that Jonghyun was romantic kind of guy. But hearing him say it was so amazing and dreamy that Key would have thought he was dreaming if it wasn't for Jonghyun's hard member rubbing against his own, making him moan. “We will- will have time for that but now.. I just really need you, Jjong. I missed you so damn much.. and having those dreams about you wasn't helping at all.” he said in needy voice and he had barely time to take a breath when he heard low growl and soon, his mouth was abused by Jonghyun's who probably felt the same as Key.

 

Kibum moaned into kiss and tangled his fingers into Jonghyun's brown hair, trying to ignore the way the water around them swayed them from side to side, but it was hard since the waves forced their bodies to rub against each other which just added to heat they felt even though they were in cold water. Jonghyun thrusted his hips against Key's while his hands kept kneading soft flesh in rough manner. Their tongues met and danced together until Jonghyun just took over and pushed his way into Key's hot cavern, exploring it eagerly, letting his tongue caress every inch of his mouth before he took Kibum's tongue between his teeth and gave it strong suck, soon flicking his tongue against abused muscle. The blonde was loosing it. Each gesture from his lover was making his crazy and moaning into the kiss, rocking his hips just to get some friction until he was too impatient and simply hopped up, the water making it very easy for him to wrap his legs around Jonghyun's waist, moaning his name when he could grind on him without break.

 

“Fuck, don't- I will come too soon, Key, this is.. I-” the man groaned and stuttered, head falling onto Kibum's neck, his lips immediately closing around the flesh and he nipped on it, lapping abused skin with his tongue and creating mark there.

 

Both of them knew that they couldn't hold it in for too long because they missed each other and so Key reached down for one of Jonghyun's hands and guided it lower to his hole, letting out small whimper-like moan.

 

“Then hurry up, Jjong.” he pleaded, arching his back as his cock rubbed against Jonghyun's, his arms coming around his torso and settling on his shoulder blades.

 

The teacher groaned and mumbled 'so sorry' before he inserted one finger into Key's tight hole. It was making him crazy, mind going wild as he could imagine how heavenly would that heat feel around his swollen cock. He attached his lips to Key's sinful collarbone and left there another mark before he started moving his finger, making Key whimpering softly but also whispering for him to continue because he needed to feel him inside. And so, Jonghyun didn't stop – on the opposite, he added another finger (still careful thought) and started scissoring his lover while his lips closed around Key's perky nipple, sucking and biting on it before letting his tongue to play with it, trying to lessen the latter's pain – and he really loved Key's body. When the heat around his fingers became almost suffocating, he mumbled another apology before putting in even his third finger, making sure that Key was well prepared for what Jonghyun was going to give him. He moved his fingers the best he could and kept kissing the younger boy, finding his way back to his lips, abusing them even more. It was after a minute that Key almost screamed, his hips rolling into Jonghyun's fingers.

 

“Y-you hit it.. AH, NO- don't.. just put your cock inside, please.. s-so I can come with you in me.” he moaned though his hips didn't stop moving.

 

Jonghyun was reluctant at first, afraid to hurt his lover but the way Key was pleading to him was too much so the teacher just put out his fingers and used his hands to properly spread younger's asscheeks. “G-guide me in you, kitty, carefully.” he hissed and looked Kibum deep in the eyes as the latter used one his hand to wrap around Jonghyun's hot member and then guide him into his own twitching hole.

 

Just the mere touch of the tip against his hole made Key moan in need and that's why he ignored Jonghyun's words about being careful – instead he pushed himself all the way down on his member, pushing harder because the water around them made it harder. The feline eyes widened in pain and tears immediately sprang into them. However, Jonghyun was quick to kiss them all away and whisper sweet reassuring words to his lover though he was almost going crazy from that heat around his cock. Key was nicely clenching around him and the teacher knew that he will come in a minute if he won't move. That's why he kissed Key passionately and started moving in and out of his hole, groaning at amazing feeling. They were both lost in pleasure after a moment, kissing and moaning each other's names until they felt they were on their peaks. Jonghyun's hands squeezed harder Kibum's ass and his hips rocked faster, with more force, the water splashing around them and masking Kibum's muffled screams as Jonghyun abused his sweet spot. They both moaned loudly while reaching their climax, Kibum spurting all his seed between them but it got lost in the water which was surrounding them, and Jonghyun painting Kibum's clenched walls around him. It was amazing feeling – all longing and sexual frustration put into this moment. Jonghyun buried his face into Key's neck, crating yet another mark before he kissed his lover sweetly, his hips rocking ever so slowly to ride out their orgasms.

 

“I missed you so damn much..” Jonghyun whispered on Key's lips and the latter smiled tiredly but still pecked the man's  lips.

 

“Missed you too, Jjong.. a lot.”

 

 


	16. The Cat Is Out Of The Bag

 

 

 

Kibum was lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling though all he could see was darkness. It was more than hour after he said goodbye to Jonghyun – who kissed him oh-so-lovingly on his already abused lips – and he still couldn't fall asleep. He felt very happy and complete in every way after he finally could spend some time with his lover. It's true that they didn't spend a day or half day together but the boy was happy because he got a chance to touch, kiss and talk to Jonghyun. Plus, he could be in his presence for whole day, even if they couldn't act like lovers. While thinking about this, Kibum's mind flew to Sungho and how he thought about him the other day, and the feline like boy suddenly felt very stupid. How could he even think of exchanging something so perfect for just a moment of 'not hiding'? His bond with Jonghyun was strong and it was amazing feeling – he felt loved even though Jonghyun never said it that way, and he loved Jonghyun even though he still wasn't brave enough to say it aloud. Thinking of loosing this, Kibum's heart hurt and he was sure that he has fallen deeper than he thought he did. He was in the middle of thinking about Jonghyun when his phone vibrated and after checking it, he realized that the said man texted him.

 

 

_From: Jjong_

_Have you fallen asleep yet?_

 

 

_To: Jjong_

_No. But I was prepared to sleep. We just parted, why are you texting, Jjong? :)_

 

 

_From: Jjong_

_I forgot to say something, yeobo! I heard that tomorrow is that fashion show here.. Are you perhaps one of models there? Because your beauty pretty much outshines every model in and out of that industry ;)_

 

 

Kibum almost choked on his saliva when he read that, his cheeks tinting with pink involuntary and he groaned lowly, rubbing his face before he chuckled and shook his head. _What an idiot.... my idiot,_ he thought, grinning right a way.

 

 

_To: Jjong_

… _. you.. Tell me you didn't text me just to be this cheesy -.-_

 

 

_From: Jjong_

_Why! Isn't it nice that I'm a romantic?? .. but okay, it's not because of that. I also wanted to say that if you actually ARE one of models there, you should save some dress and give me private show ;)_

 

 

_To: Jjong_

… _.... Mister Kim Jonghyun! Go to sleep-_

 

 

Kibum sent the text with muffled chuckle before he put away his phone and turned to his side, this time really tired and ready to sleep. It didn't take long before he fell asleep and had nice night without any dream at all so when he woke up in the morning he was full of energy. He was almost hyperactive and it was because of fashion show and what followed after that fashion. The boy was waiting for this whole trip and now that he knew they will really see the show and then really will be able to show their designs to people from fashion industry, he felt very excited. His roommate noticed, of course, and commented something which should have mocked and teased him, but Kibum barely noticed it while running around their room.

 

The breakfast wasn't any different, all of students excited and hyped up for the show which made their teacher highly amused. Jonghyun, on the other side, felt out of place because he wasn't really fan of shows like those, however, the main reason was that Kibum wasn't paying any attention to him. He was always stealing glances at him the day before but now, he didn't even notice him sitting there which made the older man pout childishly and sigh. Mrs. Jung noticed it and immediately asked him what's wrong, the question stopping all conversations around the table and resulting in silence.

 

Jonghyun suddenly became sheepish, which was adorable sight since he was rubbing his nape and smiling lightly. “I just.. feel a bit left out. I'm not a fashion student, nor a teacher so..” he said and heard 'aww's from girls around the table.

 

When he looked at Kibum though, he could see him smirk lightly which just showed that he noticed the meaning behind his words. It made the teacher feel stupid yet he didn't care because he really liked having the latter's attention on him. He just chuckled again to hide his embarrassement when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he checked the message.

 

 

_From: Bummie_

_You look like a puppy. Head up, this is my day and you never know, maybe I WILL give you that private show if you will support me today ;)_

 

 

Jonghyun couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head, hiding his phone away before finishing his breakfast with one, secret look at his lover. Kibum was too engrosed in his conversation about the show so he didn't notice it.

 

After they finished the breakfast, all of them moved to the place where the fasion show was taking place. They all sat down on chairs and Kibum really wished Jonghyun could sit next to him and hold his hand so Kibum could rant into his ear about which clothes he liked and which he didn't, but he knew that wouldn't be possible so he just tried to sit still (which was hard because he was that excited). The show was opened with the performance of a band they saw practicing and it was amazing, songs suitable for the place and activity. Everyone was cheering loudly after they finished their song and from then, the music was played through the laptop. A person standing next to the catwalk held microphone and started introducing clothes and brands as models slowly started walking out, wearing luxurious and shiny clothes. Some of them were sexy and extravagant while some of it was exactly Kibum's style which made him smile widely. All of students clapped in awe when the last model came out, revealing beautiful woman which wore the prettiest dress Kibum has ever seen. It was sparkling but not too much so it was certainly designed for proms or Balls and the boy was sure that he would fall in love with that dress.

 

The show was over sooner than they thought, but in fact it was quite long, the students just didn't realize it because they loved it all. The man with microphone announced break for lunch and after the lunch, students could one by one come to the 'judge' and show them designs they prepared. Whole dining room was full of laughter and excited talks about how amazing the show was and how everyone was looking forward to showing their designs. Kibum, on the other side, became very nervous. What if those people told him his designes had no future? What if they told him that he was no good as a fashion student? _Oh, no.._ he thought as anxiety filled his senses.

 

“I.. uhh, I'm not feeling well. I need to go toilet.” he said lowly and stood up, earning worried glances to his direction.

 

Jonghyun immediately stood up. “I will go with you, come.” he said seriusly and helped Kibum into the bathroom before he looked at him worriedly. “Hey.. what's wrong?”

 

“I.. this is so embarrassing but.. what if they don't like my designs? What if they will laugh at me because I'm a man and have no sense of fashion. Jjong, what am I going to do then?” he asked, panicking.

 

The teacher's face softened and he smiled gently, cupping Kibum's cheeks just to make him to look at him. When he did look, Jonghyun shook his head. “They would be crazy if they didn't like it, Bummie. You have great sense in fashion. And even if they don't like it, you don't have to care about them because they are not the only ones in this industry. There are plenty of people out there. And you're still studying so you have time. Okay?” he said softly before smiling his boyish smile which made Kibum's breath hitch in his throat. “I believe in you. You should, too.” he whispered and leaned in to peck Kibum's lips, feeling that the younger boy relaxed immediately.

 

“Thank you..” Kibum whispered after pulling away and smiled before stepping away and turning on the water to freshen up his face.

 

After wiping it, both of boys returned to the table, earning questioning looks from everyone. Kibum was too ashamed to admit his panic and Jonghyun probably saw it because he saved him once again.

 

“Kibum just ate something bad. He will feel better soon.” he smiled and everyone nodded, wishing Kibum to feel well soon.

 

After they finished the meal, they moved back to the stage where the judge was seated and formed a line so they could simply go up and hear the critique in private. Once it was Kibum's time to go up, his hands were shaking but he still made it and came to the judge, handing them his best designs, earning reassuring smile from the woman who took them, saying he had nothing to be worried about. And she was right, indeed, because after the judge took a look at his designs there talked about something in hushed voices before they called Kibum closer. He licked his lips and stepped to them, bowing politely and then listening what they had to say.

 

“Kibum, right? Are these really yours?” the man asked and Kibum frowned, obviously confused as he nodded. “They are really amazing. I would have never guessed that a student made these. You have great potential and if you would like to, you could leave us your number and maybe we could work on something sometime.” he continued, making Kibum blink in surprise before he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

 

Did they really offer him this? Or was he just imagining it? His mouth opened and closed few times before gentle cough interrupted him and he finally nodded. “Y-yes. Yes of course. Thank you so much.” he said, smiling widely and bowing before the judge gave him a piece of paper where he wrote his number and then left.

 

Once he stepped to the group of people waiting for him, he was in dazed and Mrs. Jung was starting to worry but Kibum told them what happened and everyone cheered for him, expressing their happiness and playful envy of his talent. The trip really couldn't go better.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kibum walked out of a bathroom in Jonghyun's apartment and sighed contently. It was Thursday, two hours after the lunch and everyone was at home from the trip in Green Paradise. Jonghyun invited Kibum to come over and spend time with him, and the latter didn't hesitate of course, not wanting to miss a chance to be alone with his lover.

 

“What's with the sigh?” Jonghyun asked, walking closer to the boy, wearing only his sweats, leaving his upper body naked.

 

“I just feel very content right now. Nothing could ruin my day now.” the younger boy smiled and Jonghyun didn't know if it was trick of the light but he could swear that Kibum's face was shining.

 

And it was perfect – Kibum was perfect in Jonghyun's eyes. His curvy body with white, soft skin and his face which could be so damn sexy, yet shy and cute. His eyes were honest and feline like, making them even more beautiful, and those lips – Jonghyun could never get enough of his lips. But there were other things he liked about the boy. His heart was so kind and warm, and even his flaws – because yes, he did have flaws – were beautiful. Jonghyun loved his sense of humor, he loved the fact that he was huge tease and he loved how he could turn shy in a matter of second. He got used to way Kibum always bit his lip when he was unsure or when he wanted to hide his feelings – which was impossible because his brown eyes still showed it all. He loved it all.

 

He didn't realize he was staring at Kibum until the latter cleared his throat embarrassed with tint in his cheeks. It was so cute that Jonghyun just wanted to hold and kiss him. And so he did. Stepping closer to Kibum, he cupped his warm cheeks from blushing and made him look at him. When his eyes met Jonghyun's, he could hear how the boy gasped, probably seeing his own reflection in teacher's eyes, but Jonghyun didn't mind it, he just smiled gently and leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. Letting out small hum when his lips met with plump ones, he closed his eyes and let the kiss linger until he felt Kibum's hands wrapping around his neck. He sighed contently on his lips and started moving them slowly, savouring the taste and the feeling of the kiss. The kiss wasn't rushed, Jonghyun's lips exploring the other's before he nipped and nibbled on Kibum's bottom lip, asking for an entrance to his mouth which was granted him right a way. Slipping his tongue into Key's hot cavern, the teacher took his time with licking and tasting every inch of his mouth, making the boy whimper but he wasn't swayed, sucking on his tongue sensually before he pulled away and looked at Kibum's face. It was erotic sight, seeing the boy with moist parted lips, clearly abused by Jonghyun himself and once Key looked at him, Jonghyun smiled.

 

“We're not rushing. I want you. No teasing, no playing around, just.. we, together.” he said lowly while he untied the latter's bathrobe, opening it and sliding it down from his shoulders. “I want you to feel.. and know.. how much I value you.” he continued talking in hushed voice, kissing his way down Key's neck to his shoulder, making him shiver lightly. “How much I appreciate you..” he let the bathrobe fall on the floor, leaving Kibum naked and he caressed his arms and sides while nibbling on thin, sensitive skin on his collarbone, creating love mark. “I want to fill your whole being today, Key..” he whispered, hands sliding down to the boy's perfect ass, squeezing it just lightly before he lifted him up with his strong arms and walked toward the bed, laying him down before taking off his sweats, getting naked as well as he crawled up between Key's thighs. He put his hands on those thighs he loved so much, caressing them before he leaned back down just to kiss his chest, lips moving to close to the boy's nipple but then he kissed his way down Key's stomach, feeling it sink under the touch of his lips. “I want to be in your heart.. mind.. everywhere..” he whispered, circling Key's bellybutton with his tongue before he breathed hot air on wet traces.

 

Kibum moaned lightly and his fingers ran through the latter's hair. “S-silly.. you already are everywhere..” Kibum confessed in low voice, making Jonghyun smile proudly before his lips closed around Key's tip of his erection.

 

Both of boys were hard only from the intense feeling they felt for each other, from the intimacy they got to share so just like Jonghyun promised, he didn't tease the boy, immediately moving his head up and down, making him moan his name while Jonghyun's hands were still appreciating the softness of skin on his thighs and stomach. After a while, Jonghyun stopped his actions – earning cute whimper from Key – and looked up before leaning down to kiss Kibum on his lips, this time more passionately yet still slowly, each move of their lips full of lust and love. Not breaking a kiss, Jonghyun reached out to his night table and took bottle of lube, opening it and taking generous amount.

 

“Wrap your legs around me, love.” he whispered on Key's lips and the boy complied, wrapping his legs around Jonghyun's waist just to feel his fingers coaxed with lube rub against his hole.

 

Key moaned lowly and kissed Jonghyun again, shivering at cold feeling in his hole but he relaxed right a way because the teacher nipped lovingly on his lip while he carefully prepared his lover – starting with one finger and then adding one and two more. By the time he finished, Kibum was shivering in need and his kisses became more needy which showed Jonghyun that he was ready. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked deeply into feline eyes before he slowly slipped his cock into Key's ass. The boy whimpered and wiggled his hips but once Jonghyun's hand wrapped around his hard member and started stroking him while still looking into his eyes lovingly, the boy relaxed around him and Jonghyun could start moving in and out. At first, he moved slowly, eyes never leaving Key's but then it became rougher though his eyes still shone with love and appreciation. Key was in heaven, his hips moving along with Jonghyun's, arms wrapped around his strong back and eyes looking into the man's. It felt all so perfect. _So this is how love-making feels,_ he thought when warm feeling swelled in his chest, making whole act just much more pleasuring. His moans grew louder and faster just as Jonghyun's hips moved faster and deeper, both of them buried in their small world of intimacy and Key could feel that hot feeling pooling in his lower stomach, making him clench around Jonghyun's member in him and moan his name as he came untouched on both of their chests, soon followed by Jonghyun's grunt and feeling of him painting his inner walls. The man kept rocking his hips to ride out their orgasms while he leaned down to capture Key's lips in sweet kiss. After that, they stayed cuddled close, smiles on their lips.

 

“I love you, Jjong.” Kibum said lowly without realizing it and then fell asleep, leaving Jonghyun with wide eyes and parted lips in surprise.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was Friday evening and Jonghyun was over at Jinki's and Taemin's house, sitting in a living room with Taemin and waiting for his friend to come home from some business dinner. The teacher decided to spend some bonding time with Taemin and Jinki since it's been a while for them. They were almost always together before – year ago – and Jonghyun missed his 'family'. Taemin sounded pretty excited, too, immediately cancelling his date with Minho, saying that he is with him everyday but this chance to be with Jonghyun and his brother is only once in a while. They were both seated on a couch and talking about everything and anything which was quite fun until Jonghyun decided to jump into more private conversation.

 

“So, Taem.. tell me about this boyfriend of yours.” he started and seeing how the younger boy flushed left him grinning before he cleared his throat. “Oh, come on! I'm your close hyung, aren't I? You can tell me anything! We're honest and shameless with each other, right?” he tilted his head, remembering that they promised each other to be always honest and shamelss with each other.

 

“Y-yeah, I know but... it's just weird.” Taemin mumbled, pulling up his knees, hugging them. “He's perfect, hyung. I really love him.” he added, smiling right a way.

 

Jonghyun smiled widely and almost cooed over dreamy look on the younger's face. “I'm very happy for you, Taemin. It's really good. But tell me.. I saw Minho, he's.. well, you know, manly. He isn't pressuring you into something you're not ready for, right?” Jonghyun asked like a father and Taemin whimpered, hiding his face.

 

“Hyung!!!” he groaned, clearly embarrassed.

 

“What! I'm just worried! Being with a boy isn't the same as girl. He could hurt you. Like if he doe-” he started but Taemin surprised him by covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“Stop, hyung. Just stop. Minho is the kindest and most gentle man I have ever seen. He would never pressure me or hurt. Besides.. It already happened. We made love.” he said and his cheeks became even redder than before.

 

Jonghyun gasped and widened his eyes in surprise. His 'baby brother' Taemin wasn't as 'baby' as he thought. But hearing that Minho was gentle with him, and seeing him happy, he didn't go along with usual lecture about how boys should be careful and how they should use protection – which would make Jonghyun into hypocrite since him and Key rarely use it – but instead, he just smiled and ruffled Taemin's hair. “So.. how was it? Was it like you imagined?” he asked and Taemin turned to glare at him but noticed sincere look in Jonghyun's eyes so he just sat down next to him again and hummed.

 

“It was.. out of this world, hyung. Perfect. It did hurt a bit but Minho.. he made sure I was okay and then.. It was the best feeling in the world. Really the best. Like everything around us stopped and.. We were on this flower meadow so everything was so romantic and so nice..” he blabbered with dreamy smile on his lips. “I can't describe it because you won't understand. I guess being with a guy is different than being with a girl.” he said almost apologetically but Jonghyun just laughed softly and shook his head.

 

“Nah, I know what you mean. I.. did it with a boy before.” he said and then quickly added, smiling. “But I'm very happy for you, Tae. I hope you will stay couple for a long time.” grinning, he showed his thumb up, but Taemin just gaped at him.

 

“H-hyung, but I thought you were straight.”

 

“I am.” Jonghyun chuckled, rubbing his nape as he thought of the best way to explain this to the boy. “It was just.. one night stand. I feel ashamed to admit it like this but.. yeah. I was in a bar, trying to relax my mind before school and all, you know. And when I came there, I had no intention to flirt or anything but there was this boy and God, he was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. I am straight, I swear. I have never looked at a boy the way I did at him that night. But there was something captivating about him and I just.. tried to tease him but he went along and I.. didn't care enough to stop. We had fun, we danced and all and then he invited me over and I was like.. why not, he looks really good- God, I feel so ashamed to say this all.” Jonghyun said, actually blushing and rubbing his face in shame and embarrassement before he looked up at Taemin. “But it wasn't all. I was never with boy, obviously, so I was counting that the boy would guide me, you know, but you know what? Hah.. that boy was virgin!” he exclaimed as if he couldn't stop himself, finally opening up to someone about all that happened that night. “I was surprised, because damn, he was beautiful and funny so how come-, but I didn't mind it, I felt sickly proud that he would allow ME to be the one. I probably sound weird, I'm sorry.” he breathed out and rubbed his face again. “He was perfect, you know. But that's all it was to him, that's what I thought - one night stand. I wanted to meet him after that but I was too busy and I.. I think I really like this boy, Taemin. I'm not gay, not even bisexual, I just.. it's just this boy.” he finished, sighing and feeling just a bit better after finally saying it all aloud.

 

Taemin, on the other hand, sat there completely frozen. He couldn't believe his ears. Not just the part that his hyung, whom he believed was straight, slept with a boy but Taemin knew WHO was the boy and it was so shocking to him that he couldn't even blink, certain conversation repeating on his mind.

 

“ _I.. it wasn't really love-making though, Tae. I should be ashamed, and I actually am, but I don't regret it.” .....“I just moved to my own apartment and wanted to celebrate so I went to a club. I drank and danced and.. suddenly, there was the most handsome man in the entire universe. He really looked like God, his face handsome yet strangely cute and his body was just so hot. Not too muscular but so well built. He was sitting there, flirting with me so I played along. One thing led to another and I invited him to my place. You must understand that I wasn't looking for relationship and giving my virginity to a man like that was the best I could imagine. He was stranger, yes, but when he found out about me being.. pure, he was careful not to hurt me. At first. Well, what happened next was out of this world and I don't regret it.”_

 

Taemin gasped lowly, his hand flying up to cover his lips.

 

_Jonghyun hyung and... Key????_

 

 


	17. Trouble

 

 

Jonghyun looked at the boy when he heard gasp coming out from his lips and seeing his expression, his heart skipped a beat. _I screw up, didn't I?_ He thought nervously and rubbed his nape, not being able to believe that he just spilled everything out to younger boy who probably didn't find it nice at all. Maybe he thought that Jonghyun was a player like that – Kibum thought the same at first after all.

 

“You think badly of me now, don't you?” he asked lowly but it seemed to interrupt Taemin from his thoughts, his eyes focusing on his hyung.

 

Taemin's eyes just widened more and he immediately shook his head and hands in front of him in denial, cursing at himself internally for letting out reaction like that. “No! Of course not, hyung. I was just.. surprised, that's all. I never expected you.. you know, being attracted to a male.” the boy rubbed his nape with shepish expression before he bit his lip and looked at Jonghyun. “The most important is that you don't regret it, right? Because from what you said, you don't regret it, right?” he repeated the words he told to Kibum when the boy confessed to him and just like with his friend, he got the same answer.

 

Jonghyun smiled softly and nodded, looking at Taemin thankfully because he felt much better knowing that the boy didn't think badly of him. On the opposite, Taemin showed sort of mature side of him which was rare when he was with Jonghyun and Jinki. “Yeah. I don't regret it. And thanks. For listening. I didn't mean to throw it out on you like that.” he chuckled and shifted to more relaxed position.

 

“It's okay, really.” Taemin smiled and then pursed his lips for a moment, his curiosity winning in the end as he parted his lips to speak. “But hyung.. You said that you like this boy a lot, right? Does that mean that you're still seeing him?” he asked, anticipating his answer which never came.

 

Jonghyun parted his lips in surprise at the question but couldn't get himself to actually answer it because what could he say? That he was secretly dating his friend? If Taemin started asking questions and Jonghyun would answer, the boy would easily find out that the boy he was talking about was Kibum because honestly, there was no one like Kibum. He was one and only – or maybe Jonghyun was being a bit biased. The man desperately searched for any sort of excuse so he didn't have to answer and as if heavens were on his side, the front door opened and revealed handsome Jinki in his suit.

 

“I'm home! I hope you guys didn't wait for too long, I really couldn't miss this meeting, I'm sorry.” Jinki said with his gentle smile, not noticing the silence between his brother and his best friend.

 

Jonghyun, on the other hand was very happy, jumping up from the couch and walking to his friend to give him brief side hug. Apart from being thankful for distraction, he really missed his best friend. “It's okay, the most important is that you actually came before I had to leave, my friend.”

 

“Pft, leave? Jonghyun, it's weekend tomorrow, you don't have any work to do.” Jinki said, rolling his eyes but got surprised by Jonghyun's huff.

 

“Well, I'm great teacher who cares about his students enough to work for them even at the weekend. I haven't had proper rest in more than two or three weeks. The only time I could relax was when I went to that trip with fashion major.” he said and then walked with his friend to the living room where Taemin was sitting, currently having a call.

 

The boy waved at his brother and mouthed 'just a minute' before he exited the room with slight blush painting his cheeks. Jinki nodded and chuckled as he watched the boy disappear behind the wall.

 

“I swear, I have never seen him so genuinely happy. I have heard just good things about this Minho but I have yet to meet him personaly. You know, I considered calling him into my office at school but that would be so awkward I don't even want to imagine it. I have to tell Taemin to reserve some day so he could introduce me to his boyfriend.” Jinki said and plopped down onto comfortable sofa, groaning lightly while Jonghyun laughed softly.

 

“Minho is great kid. Exactly type of guy you would want for your daughter- or well, son.. You know what I mean, right?” Jonghyun laughed again before his expression softened into gentle smile. “But yes, I noticed it, too. Taemin never seemed genuinely happy and he thought we didn't see it. But you knew, didn't you? About his highschool life? It was a mess and the boy always pretended to be happy for our, or well yours, sake. It's nice to see him this happy again.” Jonghyun said softly and Jinki couldn't do anything else than to hum softly and nod.

 

Yes, he knew about his precious brother being bullied but he wanted Taemin to face it like he wanted because the boy tried so hard to hide it. Jinki gave him many opportunities to show that something was wrong, that he wasn't as happy as he showed but his brother was determined to keep things that way and so Jinki let him, knowing that boy wanted, and had right to make his own decisions. Seeing him this happy made Jinki feel like he could finally breath freely. “Yes.. that's what I thought just the other day. I really don't care which gender he chooses as long as he's happy.” he said with soft smile gracing his lips and then, after a while, he looked at his best friend, grinning lightly. “But you seem much happier and content, too. Is there any girl you haven't introduced to me yet?” Jinki teased his friend though he thought he might be right because Jonghyun chuckled softly, not denying it but never getting a chance to answer because the youngest of boys returned to the room, playfully tackling his brother.

 

Jonghyun chuckled at the sight, his heart warming but he couldn't help and think about what Jinki said. Did he really look happier with Kibum by his side? He has never felt unsatisfied or unhappy with his life but certainly, there was something missing – love. With this thought in mind, Kibum's beautiful, sleepy face appeared in front of his eyes. _I love you, Jjong._ That sweet confession warmed Jonghyun's whole being and his heart swelled with affection. He didn't get a chance to say it back because the younger boy fell asleep right a way and it seemed that he had said in state which he didn't remember in the morning and that was disappointing for Jonghyun. Hearing those words from the boy made him want to jump in happiness and it was when he was staring at Kibum in his sleep, that he realized his feelings for the boy. He loved him as well and was prepared to confess to the boy.

It wasn't easy though, because the man just didn't seem to find perfect time to do it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two weeks passed in which Kibum spent his time with Jonghyun when he could and when he couldn't, he was hanging out with Sungho who turned out to be even better companion than he originally thought. He had a lot of fun with the boy and they talked openly about anything and everything. Kibum has caught few times in which the boy sent him signals about him flirting with the feline like boy, but he decided to ignore it or just gently show the boy that he wasn't interested in that kind of thing. Kibum has been oddly content in those two weeks – everything was good and apart from studying he had his fun, spending his weekends at the teacher's place, being either all lovey-dovey or literally breaking the furniture by having sex making love, and his week was spent with his friends.

It was one lunch break when Minho suddenly took Taemin with him and left Kibum alone with Sungho, that he realized Minho's intentions. He was okay with being alone with the boy, it wasn't the first time after all, but when Sungho crossed the line and took Kibum's hand into his larger one, the boy sighed and pulled his hand back.

 

“I.. I'm sorry, Sungho. You're amazing guy and exactly my type – damn, I would probably want to date you without any second thought – but I.. do have someone I like already. Taemin and Minho don't know this yet so they were trying to set me up with you but I can't. I like spending time with you but that's because you're great friend.” Kibum said softly, looking straight into Sungho's eyes to show him he was being sincere.

 

It was sad to see the boy's eyes fill with disappointment, but he quickly smiled and shook his head. “It's okay, Key. I thought that it was something like that because you would always back off if I got too close or intimate. I.. I'm okay even with being friends if you would like that. It will take some time to get used to the idea but I wouldn't want to stop seeing you.” the boy said and Kibum swore he was perfect.

 

Key bit his lip to hide his smile but still nodded excitedly. “I would love that, Sung. You're really amazing. Thank you for understanding.”

 

“Nah.” the boy waved his hand dismissively though Key could see sadness in his eyes. “You're great guy, Key. As a friend and generally too. I'm not too selfish so I will be happy if you will find your happiness.” he said sincerely before rubbing his nape. “But right now.. I think I have to go because I'm embarrassed and.. sad. I will contact you soon. Sorry.” he smiled sadly, standing up and ruffling Kibum's hair which would normally annoy the diva but he just didn't care because seeing Sungho so sad made his heart ache.

 

He couldn't do much, only nod his head and return sad smile as he watched the latter leave. Once he was alone, he sighed and rubbed his face, leaning forward to lay his head on the table. He has never rejected someone's sincere feelings because no one ever got so close to him to really feel like that, but he hated it – hated hurting people like that. He didn't know how long he was sitting there like that but he was interrupted by two boys sitting down to his table.

 

“Key, what happened? We met Sungho and he looked devasted.” Minho said and Kibum winced guiltily, looking up slowly.

 

“I rejected him..” he said lowly but loud enough for boys to hear him, making them gape at him until Minho spoke again, frowning.

 

“What! Why would you do that?? You liked him, didn't you?”

 

Key put his head back down and sighed. “I did. But not more like a friend, Minho.”

 

“Bullshit. You let him come too close, you spent a lot of time with him. If you're afraid to go to relationship, you should just say it, but there will be no one better than that guy.” the captain said with disapproving look settled on Key. When the boy didn't respond, Minho frowned even more and sighed. “You should try it, Key. He really likes you an-” he started but Kibum's head snapped up to glare at him.

 

“You think I don't know that? That's why I rejected him right a way. It wouldn't be nice to play with his feelings.” Key explained and when Minho just looked at him curiously, he sighed softly. “I.. I like someone else. I think I love that person so..” he mumbled and looked down at the table, not being able to say more.

 

Taemin and Minho gasped lowly. “What? But why.. why didn't you tell us?” The youngest of boys asked softly, looking at his friend.

 

“There wasn't really time for that. You were either too absorbed in each other or there just wasn't right moment for that.” he shrugged but his voice remained low. “It isn't something I would just spill out any time. There should be mood for that. I can't just talk about weather and then suddenly say I'm in love with someone you don't even know and probably won't even know because nothing's sure at the moment.” he finished and looked at boys who looked apologetic.

 

They both apologized before Minho furrowed his eyebrows. “Kibum.. is it that man you were talking about back then?” he asked lowly and Key widened his eyes in realization – he has mentioned said man to Minho when he was feeling like shit. Minho took it as yes and sighed, nodding. “I see. Well, I'm glad that it got resolved. Or did it?” he lifted his eyebrows at Kibum who cleared his throat, cheeks tinted lightly and nodded once.

 

“I guess..”

 

Minho hummed in understanding, however, Taemin had something entirely else in his mind. He couldn't forget his conversation with Jonghyun weeks ago and he decided to confront Kibum about it because knowing that his hyung liked Kibum while the boy probably liked someone else was bothering him – and he wanted to be sure that he was right about his thoughts.

 

“Hey, Key..? Want to walk home with me today?.” he asked with soft smile on his lips.

 

To be honest, Kibum didn't want to do it because he guessed that the boy would want to ask him about this mysterious man he talked about, but he couldn't just reject his friend so he smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

 

“Great, we have the last class together so we can go right a way.” the boy said happily and like on cue, they heard the ringbell.

 

The rest of the day went quite quickly and Key totally forgot about his worries because once he and Taemin walked home, they had fun with talking about various things – the boy never mentioning the topic he feared he would. They talked about fashion trip (where Kibum left out few details involving Jonghyun) and the younger boy then talked about his time with Minho. They also planned some trip they could spend together before Taemin admitted that his brother asked him about Minho and wanted to meet him. It was everything amazing until they came to Kibum's apartment building and Taemin became more serious.

 

“I.. I have a question, Key. Can you answer me truthfully, please?” he said lowly and Key suddenly became guarded, his lip trapped between his teeth, but seeing the latter's expression, he nodded, gulping. “Remember the time you told me about loosing your virginity..?” he asked and when he received short nod, he continued, looking his friend straight into his brown eyes. “Was it.. That stranger, was it Jonghyun hyung?”

 

Key's heart stopped beating for a moment and his eyes widened as he couldn't believe what the latter's just said. _W-what.. how!!!_ His breath hitched and for a moment he stayed gaping at his friend before stuttering pathetically. “W-what are you..” he started but seeing the look Taemin was giving him, he blushed furiously and looked down on the ground – embarrassed or guilty, he wasn't sure. “How.. how did you find out?” he whispered and Taemin breathed out.

 

This time, the boy didn't gasp at the information because he has been thinking of it a lot past two weeks and now was quite used to the idea. He must admit, he didn't like the idea at first, not liking the thought of his friend with his hyung, but then, after thinking about it properly, he realized that Jonghyun wasn't THAT much older than Kibum and if they met out of school they couldn't really do anything about it. And on the other hand, he felt like both of them deserved each other because both of them were amazing men. So at the end of the first week, he found himself rooting for the couple – or soon-to-be couple. Coming to his senses, he lifted his hand to rub nervous Key's arm. “I talked to Jonghyun two weeks ago.” he started and when Kibum's head shot up to look at him surprised and confused, he chuckled softly. “He didn't tell me about YOU. We just talked and just like with you, I told him about my first time with Minho – just because he wanted to give me very embarrassing lecture – and he confessed that he was with a boy once. And his version was just.. too similar to yours to be just coincidence so I figured out it was you.” Taemin said honestly, chuckling softly.

 

Kibum didn't know what to do, he was too surprised to even think properly. Taemin knew that him and Jonghyun slept together – and he didn't seem to mind it because he still hasn't yelled at Kibum or something like that, instead, he was smiling and chuckling, looking like he liked the idea of his friend and his close hyung together. The feline like boy couldn't talk, trying to process what the latter said and it took him more than five minutes to finally speak. “You.. you don't seem to be mad. Or disgusted.” he said lowly and Taemin just chuckled again and hugged his friend.

 

“Why would I even be? You said you met during the holidays and you didn't know who Jonghyun hyung was back then. It's all okay. And why would I be disgusted? I would be a hypocrite if I was disgusted since I'm dating a boy. Besides.. Hyung is really handsome and I told you he's amazing so I'm not surprised his charms worked on you.” Taemin teased his friend before pursing his lips, his expression turning more serious. “But Key.. you said you loved someone and I just.. Jonghyun hyung seems to like you so I'm bothered. You have told him you're in love with someone else, right? Just like you told Sungho..?” he said, earning confused look from Kibum.

 

 _He thinks I love someone else?_ He thought confused before it all clicked and he understood what he meant. Not being able to hold back small chuckle, he let it out before blinking and parting his lips. “Wait, how do you know he likes me?” he asked curiously.

 

“He mentioned liking that boy he slept with- but hey! Don't change topic. Did you tell him??” Taemin frowned lightly, almost pouting.

 

Key was just too happy to react right a way because Jonghyun said he liked him, but once the younger boy nudged him he smiled almost shyly and hummed. “You know.. he is the one I was talking about, actually. I.. I like him a lot.” he said lowly and Taemin blinked few times before chuckling and sighing in relief.

 

“Oh. I was kind of worried about my hyung but now knowing this.. I'm content. But Key, have you thought of confessing? I know that teacher-student relationships are forbidden but maybe you could work it out somehow?”

 

“Ah, we-” Kibum started, rubbing his nape, his cheeks becoming uncharacteritically pink. “.. we have been dating for a while actually. I have no idea what we will do later but now.. it's like it is.”

 

Taemin gasped lightly before clapping his hands. “But that's so nice! Ah, I was wondering why you knew that he was caring and why he always looked at you like that but I rather ignored it.. If I didn't I would have known sooner and wouldn't help Minho with setting you up with Sungho, sorry.” he smiled sheepishly to which Kibum just chuckled softly, shaking his head.

 

“We've been careful. And you don't have to be sorry. Sungho is amazing and I'm glad we can be friends. It's sad that I've hurt him but he will get through it.” he said with soft smile.

 

They talked for another hour, loosing notion of time until Taemin's phone rang – Minho was starting to worry when his boyfriend didn't announce coming home – and they decided to part their ways, Kibum feeling much better now that he finally told someone about the secret that was eating him all the time.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jonghyun was sitting behind his desk, marking tests from students since everyone has gone home already, when the door to his office opened and soon closed. He looked up curiously just to see one of female students (one he has seen on fashion's major trip) entering the classroom and locking the door behind herself which made the teacher raise his eyebrows. He put down red pen and tilted his head to the side.

 

“Can I help you?” he ask sternly, not liking the way that girl looked at him.

 

She was one of those girls who dressed prettily but tried to show too much of their bodies, one of those girls who thought too highly of themselves – exactly the type of girls Jonghyun hated the most.

 

“Mhhm, certainly, sir.” the girl smirked and walked seductively to the front desk, very close to Jonghyun who warily pushed himself further from the desk.

 

“Then please, do tell me how.” he said, sounding almost impatiently.

 

“Well, it's easy. I want you, Mr. Kim.” she said and boldly came to him, straddling his lap – much to his surprise – and he didn't have a chance to react as she immediately kissed him with her lips which were painted too much.

 

He was too shocked for few seconds before he widened his eyes and harshly pushed the girl away, standing up so she wasn't seated on him. “Yah! What the hell are you doing??” he said angrily, wiping his mouth.

 

“I'm kissing you. I really want you.” the girl said in over confident voice.

 

 _Well, I don't want YOU, bitch,_ he thought but being the professor at university, he had to behave like one. “I'm sorry, miss, but I'm your teacher. You're attractive girl and I'm sure you could have any guy in this university, so go after them.” Lies. Jonghyun didn't think this girl could ever get a boyfriend with attitude like hers.

 

“But I want YOU! You're attractive and good with your students, am I not right?” she asked and it sounded like she was suggesting something, bringing uneasy feeling to Jonghyun. The girl moved close to him again, her manicured hands pressing against his chest and the man had hard time not to push her away again but more roughly.

 

“I am glad you think I'm good teacher, but that's all I am. And teachers can't be with their students so leave, please.” he said sternly which made the girl laugh bitterly.

 

“Well, I saw you with another student though. And you were kissing. So you can make out with me, too. Hm?” she smirked again and leaned up to kiss Jonghyun again.

 

The man was too shocked to react right a way. _What? She saw me with Key?_ He almost panicked, not even noticing that the girl was kissing him until he felt her tongue on his lips which made him scrunch his face in disgust and he pushed her away. “I don't know what you're talking about but you need to leave before I give you detention. Or worse – complain to principal about your behaviour. Or even worse – tell your parents just how are you behaving to your teacher!” he said and it was visible that he was not kidding.

 

“Don't play stupid, Mr. Kim. I saw you on the trip with some student. So you better do what I want or else I will go and say it to principal myself.” she threatened the man who looked at her without any emotion though he felt panic raising in him.

 

“You have no-” Jonghyun started but she snorted.

 

“But I do. I do have picture of you kissing that student. Even if their face isn't visible, it was school trip and it was near students' cabins so..” she said and stepped closer again as if to give the teacher second chance to accept her offer.

 

Jonghyun was lost for a moment. He didn't know what this all meant or what he should do in situation like this because he has never thought he would be in one but once the girl leaned up to kiss him again, Kibum's face appeared in front of his eyes and he couldn't help but hold the girl away – he couldn't let her touch him because he was Key's.

 

“Leave. Now. I have no intention of making out or whatever with you. So you better leave.” the man said and girl's face scrunched as she obviously wasn't expecting rejection.

 

“Well, whatever pleases you, but I'm going to show that picture and you will never be able to teach.” she said with hatred lacing her words.

 

Then she turned around, scoffed and left the classroom, leaving Jonghyun alone. It took him few minutes before he plopped down on his chair and rubbed his face, wondering what will happen now. Should he tell Kibum? Should he tell Jinki? What should he do?

 

 _Fuck! This is not good. Not good at all,_ he thought, fingers running through his messy hair. Difficult time was about to come, that was for sure.

 

 


	18. Meeting His Brother + OH NO!

 

 

 

 

“Minho, stop.” Taemin chuckled softly, holding his boyfriend's hand to stop him from pacing around his room.

 

“I'm trying, Tae, but I just.. it's your brother. You live with him, you love him and I'm just worried he won't like me.” Minho sighed and rubbed his face.

 

It's been a while since Taemin has told him that his brother – who is also the principal of their university – would like to meet him properly and the captain has been freaking out ever since. He has never been so nervous in his life, not even when he was graduating or playing his first match. Taemin was very important person to the boy and he really wanted to be approved by his brother, so he was worried about how he should behave, if he was allowed to freely hold Taemin's hand or if he should be too polite, how should he call the man...

Wincing over his thoughts, he squeezed Taemin's hand, making the boy chuckle again and push him down on a sofa. There was less than hour left before their meeting with Jinki and Minho was unable to relax.

 

“Hyung is gonna love you. You're perfect, Minho. And I love you. Jinki hyung cares about that the most. He wants me happy and I'm happy with you.” the boy said almost shyly, smiling at his lover as he straddled his lap, sitting on his so he could face him.

 

Minho was glad that the boy wanted to reassure him somehow, but unfortunately, it didn't work this time. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally. He didn't feel ready for meeting the man Taemin loved so much. _Dear God, Minho, get a grip of yourself!_ He scolded himself, taking a deep breath before shaking his head. _Fuck! What if he won't like th-_ he couldn't finish this thought since he was surprised by soft feeling against his lips. His eyes shot open just to see his boyfriend's beautiful face very close to his with his eyes closed and lips pressed against his.

 

“It'll be okay, hyung..” Taemin whispered sweetly before he pressed his lips against Minho's again, kissing him slowly while sneaking his arms around his neck.

 

And the captain was finally able to calm down and relax, his eyes closing and hands landing on Taemin's hips as their lips moved together. At first, the kiss was sweet, meant to calm down and reassure Minho, but after a moment, Taemin tilted his head and deepened the kiss, his tongue finding Minho's and massaging it while his fingers tugged on his hair, humming. And it was almost getting too much, the boy teasing his lover until Minho squeezed his hips and slowly pulled away, gasping for air.

 

“S-stop, love. We need to go meet your brother and I wouldn't want to go meet him with visible boner.” he said lowly, opening his eyes and looking at the boy who was looking at him with tempting expression before closing his eyes and sighing.

 

“Yeah.. I know, sorry. It's just.. I always loose control with you. My body is heating and my head is mess.” he mumbled and then leaned to Minho's touch on his cheek.

 

“I'm the same. No need to apologize, okay? Let's.. let's just go before I loose my confidence again.” he chuckled lowly, pecking the younger boy's lips once before settling him back up on his feet.

 

Taemin grinned and held his hand as they walked out of a house toward Minho's car where the captain opened the door for his lover like a gentleman he was which made Taemin smile shyly and get in. The drive to Lee's house wasn't long and Minho did his best not to freak out again, trying to make his boyfriend proud of him. Once he parked in front of the house, he got out and opened the door for Taemin again, making him chuckle and bow playfully.

 

“Sometimes.. I ask myself how did I get myself a perfect man like you. You're gentle, caring, nice and all and yet you turn all sexy and rough when we're h-” Taemin started lovingly, his voice turning playful just to be stopped by a hand over his mouth.

 

“Stop that, love. No teasing or else I will really show you what's it like when I turn 'rough' with you.” Minho said lowly which wiped younger boy's grin, making him gulp in visible anticipation. “Let's go.” Minho laughed softly, leaning down to peck his lover after he put down his hand, and then he took his hand and walked to the door, letting Taemin to open the door.

 

“Hyung! We're here!” Taemin said loudly and Minho took a deep breath when he heard someone coming their way.

 

Few seconds after, handsome man in casual clothes stepped into the hall with dazzling smile on his lips. Minho has never seen him smile like that at school which was probably normal but suddenly, the captain was very aware of how handsome the man looked. So handsome that Minho actually felt self-conscious, almost intimidated. But when he looked closer, he could see that his eyes, just like Taemin's, expressed a lot of things – and currently, they were warmly staring at them. Minho realized that he was probably staring and so he cleared his throat, bowing politely.

 

“Hello, sir.” he said and facepalmed internally because even he himself heard how awkward that sounded which was confirmed when two brothers laughed softly, Taemin rubbing Minho's hand with his thumb to make him loosen a bit.

 

“Woah, there.. You don't have to be so polite, boy. I'm not Taemin's father, so please, don't call me father, but you can call me hyung.” Jinki chuckled and stepped closer to Minho, extending his hand. “It's nice to finally meet my brother's boyfriend. Welcome to our family, Minho.” he said and it was so charming that Minho had to blink few times to get a grip of himself.

 

Minho took a deep breath and decided that Jinki wasn't so bad so maybe, he could be himself in the end. Looking up at the man he smiled and took his hand, shaking it shortly before his eyes flicked to his lover for a second. “Thanks a lot.. hyung. I have heard a lot about you from Minnie.. I mean, Taemin. He talks a lot.” he couldn't help but tease the boy by his side which earned him small huff and nudge to his side.

 

“You're not better, you know? You talk a lot too. Let's go eat, I'm hungry and I feel like this evening will be set on embarrassing me.” he said and pulled Minho toward the kitchen, but not before smiling widely at his brother who couldn't feel more content.

 

When they sat down to the table and started eating, comfortable silence fell around them until Jinki started conversation with Minho, trying to get to know him better – he was judging if the boy was good for his brother after all. All answers he got were too good. The man thought that he was pretending, giving him answers he wanted, but in the end, he realized that the boy was really like that. He was really as nice and almost perfect like his brother has told him – he paid attention to each little thing, listened intently to whatever he or Taemin were saying and when he relaxed, he was funny, too. Jinki noticed that mature vibe the boy was giving off and yet, when Jinki decided to tease both of them, pretending to give them lecture about safe sex, Minho would blush and stutter just like the younger boy. Honestly, Jinki had a lot of fun with teasing boys, seeing them all flustered made him amused but after a while, he took a pity on them and stopped. Over this meal they shared, he realized how happy Taemin was and how much Minho loved him. It was when the younger boy was happily talking about dance class he had that he saw the look Minho was giving him. Even without noticing, the captain's lips curled upward into adoring smile, his eyes softened and he was looking at the boy with so loving stare that it almost made Jinki blush. Almost. He was just very happy for both of them. Yet, he couldn't help but worry too, and he had to say it aloud.

 

“I can see that you're in love, guys, but I hope you're both prepared for what's about to come to you.” he said seriously, with hint of sadness in his voice as they had few minutes left of their meeting. Minho and Taemin looked at him confused which made him sigh softly. “I just.. You know where we live. This country isn't exactly open to these relationships. Although I, Jonghyun and some other people don't mind and don't find anything weird about you, most of people will. They might be rude to you and try to feel miserable. I just want to make sure that you know it and are prepared for it.” he said, sounding concerned.

 

Taemin looked down sadly with sigh which didn't escape Minho's eyes and he immediately took hold of the boy's hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb. “Tae, don't be sad. It'll be okay.” he said in hushed voice before he looked at Jinki. “We'll be okay. I won't let anyone to hurt Taemin and I won't let anyone to make him believe that there's something wrong with us. I don't really care about other people as long as my family and friends accept me for who I am. And I will make sure that Taemin will feel safe and loved. Always.” Minho spoke so confidently and with so much love that Jinki wondered how is it possible for such a young boy to be so mature and love so strongly. “Tae.. what we have is beautiful and strong. Hyung is right, we will face many troubles and people who won't like us, but it doesn't mean that I will love you less or let you face it alone. I'll be with you.” he said in softer voice when his lover looked at him dreamily.

 

This time, Jinki did blush slightly at open display of such a strong affection. Clearing his throat, he chuckled lowly. “That's good. I'm happy for you. And I will always have your backs guys, okay?” he smiled widely before chuckling and ruffling Taemin's hair when the boy's eyes watered.

 

 

Thirty minutes after Jinki left, both of boys were lying on Taemin's bed, cuddling and talking in hushed voices.

 

“I told you he will love you.” Taemin chuckled just before Minho pecked his lips lovingly.

 

“He's amazing. No wonder that you're so amazing as well.”

 

“Love you, Minho.” Taemin whispered with smile on his lips as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

 

“Love you too, Minnie.” he held the boy close to him, pressing kiss into his hair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jonghyun has been sitting on a chair behind his desk for whole four hours, thinking about what exactly was he going to do in this damned situation. Ever since the girl who has claimed that she saw Jonghyun kissing his student left, he couldn't stop thinking, and couldn't get himself to leave school. This was something he wasn't prepared for. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? I really like taeching.. I can't let her ruin a chance of teaching. But.. I can't do what she's asking from me because she won't stop there if I obey._ He groaned and rubbed his face, leaning backwards against his chair. He wanted to tell Kibum everything but at the same time he didn't want to worry the boy. And there was that weird feeling – Jonghyun didn't feel like seeing the boy right now. It was stupid, he knew, but he did blame the boy just a bit. Because if he hasn't met Kibum, if he didn't fall for him and didn't suggest to try dating, everything would be okay. He would be doing what he liked and wouldn't have to worry about rumors spreading of him dating a student, which was actually true. _Yeah, as if he predicted that you would actually fall for him, idiot,_ a part of him rolled invisible eyes over his thoughts and he groaned because he knew it was true. None of this was Key's fault. The boy made Jonghyun feel very happy and that's why he fell for him, that's why he couldn't do anything with that girl – because he didn't want to disappoint or hurt Key. Growling, the teacher stood up and kicked the chair out of frustration, making it fall down with loud bang. This was to much for him to handle just like that, calmly. The man started walking back and forth in his office. He decided that he definitely won't tell Key about what happened with the girl and that she threatened him. At least not yet because there were all those exams and the boy shouldn't worry about unneccessary things. He refused to obey the girl. But what other options did he have? He had to tell Jinki so he won't be surprised when the girl will go to him. _Jinki,_ he thought and felt small pang to his heart. What will his friend think of him when he will explain things to him? Taemin might have been okay with it, but he didn't know who the boy was. Maybe if he knew that it was his friend Kibum, maybe he would hate him because Kibum's just a student.

 

“What the hell! He's not under-aged anymore. Plus, Jinki and Taemin aren't ones to judge. I should stop being idiot. And coward.” he groaned and ruffled his own hair again, making it even messier than before.

 

He decided to tell Jinki right today, go to his house and explain things, but he had no idea what he will do then. It would be the best to quit, but he needed a job.

 

_…... Oh......._

 

He blinked in sudden realization. He didn't need the job he had now, he was teaching because it was his hobby. If he needed a job, he could just go to his family business as a doctor. Well, his family heals people with massages and oils but the point is still the same – he did have other job than teaching. And if he missed teaching he could still try tutoring. Although he loved KyungHee University because everyone was amazing there and he was good with his students, he knew that it was the only way he could stay with Kibum. _We.. we would be able to date in public then,_ he realized and the thought itself made him very happy, the man forgetting all those wories for a moment. Was Kibum worth all that? Yes. Without a doubt. The boy was worth everything, Jonghyun realized. _Okay, now Jinki,_ he took a deep breath and called his friend, asking him if he was at home because he would like to tell him something important. Jinki agreed to meet him and it took Jonghyun less than hour to collect his things and get to his friend's house. They walked into Jinki's room and Jonghyun immediately plopped down into comfortable sofa, his heart beating like crazy and his hands were shaking lightly. He knew he had no reason to be nervous but he couldn't help it.

 

“Jonghyun, what is it? You look like shit.” Jinki said, concerned as he sat down on his bed so he was turned to Jonghyun.

 

The said man groaned and rubbed his face. “Thanks, man. No, really I.. I've got something I need to tell you.” he said and looked up at his friend who gestured for him to continue.

 

“W-well.. I have to leave the university, Jinki. I gotta stop teaching there, I'm sorry.” he said lowly, but loud enough for the other man to hear it.

 

“What? But I thought you liked teaching there.” Jinki said, feeling confused.

 

“I do, but.. I'm in trouble.” he mumbled.

 

“What trouble? What are you talking about?”

 

Jonghyun sighed and licked his lips nervously. He tried to imagine a way to explain things to Jinki on his way there but he couldn't come up with anything, so he let his mouth work faster than his brain, which was usually not good, but it this situation it was bound to help. “Do you.. remember how you said I look happier now? You asked if there is a girl I haven't introduced to you. Well, there isn't, really, but.. there is a boy. AND NO, I'm not gay, not even bisexual, it's just this boy whom I like very much.” he was talking, not letting his friend to interrupt him. “He really makes me happy and content but you see.. this guy, he is a student at KyungHee. I KNOW, I'm sorry! But we met before the school started and I didn't know he would be there and we just.. I just.. yeah.” he said apologetically before continuing. “But the trouble is.. one girl – student – saw me kissing him. Well, she doesn't know HIM, but she knows it was a student and that bitch – ugh, sorry. That girl came to me today and she wanted me to make out with her or else she would show a picture of me kissing my student to you and she would spread rumors which would prevent me from teaching.. She threatened me, but I couldn't do what she wanted because Key – that's the guy I love – kept popping on my mind, saying I'm his and his only so I had to stop her and now she's definitely going to tell you and show you that picture. That's why I came and confessed sooner than she could. I know it's weird and probably shocking because I have never liked boy before but.. please, try to understand.” Jonghyun finished with last breath and licked his lips again.

 

Silence fell around the two men and Jonghyun was going crazy each second that passed without any reaction from his friend. It was hard to imagine that Jinki probably didn't like whole situation, and it was even harder to imagine what he will say or do.

 

On the other hand, Jinki had to hide his smile when he saw and heard his friend confessing. This side was something he has seen on very rare occasions. Actually, he has never heard Jonghyun say that he loved someone and he was happy for him. However, hearing that someone threatened his friend and that his career was in danger, it made him worried. He needed to think of something, needed to find a way to help Jonghyun, but firstly, he wanted to show his friend that he supported him.

 

“Please, say something.” Jonghyun almost whimpered, making Jinki smile.

 

“I'm glad you finally told me. To be honest, I was expecting you to tell me sooner and not under the pressure like this, but I can understand you were worried.” the man said and when Jonghyun blinked his eyes in confusion, he chuckled softly. “I know about Kibum. It was a coincidence, but couple of days ago, I decided to pay you a surprise visit. Well, surprised one was me in the end.” he chuckled, shaking head over the memory. “I noticed that boy from school, Taemin's friend going toward your door and I thought that Taemin was there so he went to pick him up or something, but when you opened the door, you kissed him.. And then I left, but paid close attention to you at school. That's when I saw those loving stares you gave each other when no one else was looking. It was adorable, actually.” Jinki said and laughed when he noticed blush on his friend's cheeks.

 

Jonghyun was frozen in his seat, not being able to form any word or sentence that would make a sense because he was very shocked and also kind of embarrassed. Jinki has knowns from the start but didn't say anything because he was waiting for Jonghyun to tell him himself. It was nice gesture which made Jonghyun feel a bit guilty for not trusting his close friend.

 

“I.. it's.. I'm sorry, I- ..” he couldn't stop stuttering, so Jinki just smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

 

“It's okay, Jonghyun. I understand. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you. I'm sorry that you're being threatened and I promise I will try to think of some solution. But tell me.. What will you do if not teaching?”

 

“Thank you, Jinki.” he said warmly and with so much thankfulness that his voice almost melted the latter. “Well.. I'm gonna go for family business. I think that my parents will be very happy since they think that I'm almost better at healing than them. And if I miss teaching.. I can try tutoring I guess? But I.. I would like to try somewhere else because I really don't want to.. hide Key anymore. I know that he has been sad because we couldn't be exactly public and when I was so busy I couldn't even tell him how I missed him because we just met in the classroom. I would really want to try and give him healthy, steady relationship.” the teacher said, smile gracing his lips which made the other man smile as well.

 

“You really do care about him. I'm happy for you. You finally found that one person who makes you want to stay with them.” Jinki smiled before scratching his chin in thought. “Jonghyun, I think it will be better if you didn't come to school tomorrow. Well, at all, actually. At least until I don't make it official that you're not teaching anymore.” he said with apologetic sigh.

 

Jonghyun was expecting something like that but it still made him feel sad because he liked his students. “It would be nice if I could say goodbye to them.” he sighed again and Jinki patted him on his shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry, but that girl could pull it out on you in front of everyone and you wouldn't want it to be the last memory of you, right?” he said and when his friend nodded, he continued. “I will tell them goodbye for you. Now, go home, talk to your boyfriend and rest. Leave this to me from now on, okay?” Jinki smiled and Jonghyun thanked few times before nodding and leaving.

 

Sighing, Jinki leaned backwards on the couch and ruffled his hair. _What to do now?_ He thought and closed his eyes, thinking of a way to fix things until sudden idea popped up on his mind. He shot his eyes open and took a phone, dialing familiar number.

 

“ _Hello? Jinki?”_ female voice was heard on the other side of line.

 

“Luna, darling, hi.” the man said, smiling when he pictured the delicate female's face. “How are you doing?”

 

The woman chuckled softly before replying. _“I'm good, I'm good. What about you, Mr. Principal?”_ Luna teased him.

 

Jinki laughed and shook his head, always glad to hear the latter's voice. “I'm doing great. I know that we have met just few days ago but.. I have a request. You said you have no job right now and I'm in need of English teacher. What do you say? You up for it?”

 

“ _Ah, what a gentleman, offering me a job. But what about Jonghyun? Wasn't he taeching English there?”_ she asked curiously, making Jinki hum in agreement.

 

“Yes, but he decided to take on family business. You know how his parents dream about having him there. And right now.. less busy work will be better for him.” Jinki said, hint of smile audible in his words.

 

“ _Oh, really?? That's a surprise, indeed. But sure, it will be my pleasure to work under you.”_ the woman said without thinking.

 

“Naughty. You tryin' to seduce me, miss?” Jinki teased the girl and he could swear he heard her choke and cough.

 

“ _You're incredible, Jinki. Where did that gentle and smooth man go?”_ she laughed softly. _“Anyway, when should I start?”_

 

Jinki chuckled along with her and then spoke. “Come to my office tomorrow and we will discuss everything, okay?”

 

“ _Okay. Looking forward to it. Night.”_

 

“Night, Luna.” he said with smile and sighed in relief after finishing the call.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jinki was sitting in his office, writing and correcting some documents when someone knocked on the door, making him look up though he had a good guess who was it.

 

“Enter.”

 

The door opened and a girl, which Jinki recognized as Kang Hyeri, entered his office, looking as confident as never. She bowed politely as she walked up to his desk. “Hello, sir.”

 

“Hello. How can I help you, miss Kang?” he asked in soft voice – he was a principal after all.

 

“Sir.. I have to show you something. Report you something about our teacher, Mr. Kim.” she said and Jinki tilted head as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

 

“And what would that be? Any problems? I heard that Mr. Kim is amazing teacher. Everyone in his class has great grades and they said they have never had such a passionate teacher.” he said calmly even though his eyes were pinning the girl to her place.

 

“Y-yes, sir. But perhaps, he is too passionate. I.. I saw him kissing his student and I have a proof.” she said and reached out her phone to the principal who took it and looked at.

 

Indeed, the picture was very clear and showed Jonghyun's face though the other person wasn't visible that much. The man sighed and deleted the picture, returning phone to the girl. “Miss Kang.. Although I'm sure that this gesture was done out of good heart, I'm sorry to tell you that it was pointless.” Jinki said seriously and hold back rolling of his eyes when he saw the girl's shocked and confused expression. “Mr. Kim doesn't work here anymore. He has turned in his resignation letter longer time ago but I have asked him to stay here until I find someone else for his job and he agreed. So.. since he's not a teacher in KyungHee, there is no problem with this. It's his personal life after all.”

 

“W-what? But- I.. I didn't know about it.” the girl said and Jinki cleared his throat.

 

“Well, why should you, miss? Are you perhaps his girlfriend or a member of his family? No one knows about it.” he said sternly, making the girl flustered.

 

She bowed deeply and apologized few times before quickly leaving office, trying not to embarrass herself more. Jinki waited for her to leave before he sighed in relief and continued checking through the documents, occasionally checking schedules. Once it was time for Jonghyun's class, he sighed and stood up, going to that classroom.

It was no surprise that all of students fell silent when instead of their favorite teacher, the principal entered their classroom. They all politely greeted him and he smiled at them.

 

“Hello. I'm here to tell you sad news.” Jinki started, looking at everyone in the classroom.

 

“Is Mr. Kim sick?” “When will he come back, sir?”

 

Jinki heard many questions and it squeezed his heart because these people really seemed to like Jonghyun. “I'm sorry, but unfortunately, Mr. Kim won't come back anymore. He left the university for personal reasons but he asked me to say goodbye to you. He really liked you all and he said that you can contact him anytime and with anything, he will be happy to help you out if he will be able to."

Several gasps were heard through the classroom and Jinki didn't plan on interrupt them, nor to reply to their questions, so he just announced his departure and left – he had another work to do after all.

 

 

Kibum was sitting on his seat, frozen with his heart beating so fast he thought he was having a heartattack. Jonghyun left and didn't say anything about it to the boy which worried him greatly. _Why? What the hell is going on??_ He bit his lip and clenched his fists. He had a feeling that something was wrong with his lover when he texted him the day before, saying he missed him and wanted to see him, just to receive simple, short answer. _Miss you, too. We'll meet soon, don't worry._ That's all he said, when usually, he was the one who didn't want to stop texting. The boy was worried that maybe, he did something wrong and Jonghyun was now mad at him. But that wouldn't be a reason to leave school, Jonghyun was mature man, so what happened? Could it be that he had some problems and didn't want to burden Kibum with it? Key's head was a mess and he was ignoring everyone around him until he heard something which made his heart stop beating for a moment.

 

“Well, I heard he was threatened.” very familiar voice said but Key wasn't in right mind to picture a face to that voice.

 

“What?” “Threatened?” “How??” “Who would threaten him?” …

 

“That person said that he had an affair with a student and threatened him.. If he wouldn't make out with them, they would tell everyone and show picture in public so Mr. Kim wouldn't be able to teach. Never.” the same voice said.

 

Kibum gasped lowly and covered his mouth in shock. _W-what?? Someone saw us and threatened Jjong?_ His eyes were wide and searched for a person who said that until they landed on a boy he knew too well.

 

“Sungho..” he whispered, biting his lip.

 

“What?” “He and a student?” “Oh god, what a surprise?” “Well, and what does it matter?” “He was the best teacher I've ever had!” “I don't care about his private life, geez, he was amazing teacher.” “Who the hell would threaten him like that?” “We're not kids anymore, damn it.” “They can't leave nice teacher have his life??” “What's wrong with that person-”

 

Many voices were heard, sounding disgusted by person who threatened the teacher and Kibum was once again surprised that no one mentioned how sick they felt that their teacher was with student. It really seemed like they didn't care about it because Jonghyun was amazing teacher who taught them well and was nice which made them all comfortable.

 

“What a shame, right?” Sungho spoke again, as if taking Minho's 'captain' spot since Minho and Taemin weren't there. “What should it matter whom our teacher was dating? He was always nice to us and taught us everything. I bet that he even gave most of us advances about things that had nothing to do with studies. He was THAT kind of person. And now, just because he liked a person, his career was in danger and he had to leave. I really hope that childish people like the one who threatened him will grow up and think about their actions before making them.” he said and other students hummed and said things in agreement.

 

Kibum was in awe. He knew that Sungho was amazing guy but seeing him being mature like this made him feel proud of being his friend. And it also made him feel precious because this amazing guy liked him. He just hoped that Sungho will find someone who will love him dearly. The said boy's eyes met Kibum's and the boy smiled lightly, winking at Kibum. _W-what was that?_ The feline like boy blinked in surprise and then looked down.

 

When the class ended and everyone left, Key was ready to call Jonghyun when suddenly, someone sat down next to him. Looking up, Kibum found that it was Sungho. The boy wasn't looking at him but in front of them both, sighing.

 

“It was you, wasn't it?” he spoke softly.

 

“Hm?” Kibum asked confused, tilting his head.

 

“With Mr. Kim. It was you, right?” the boy said lowly and turned his head to look at Kibum.

 

Key widened his eyes and held back gasp, but his hands started shaking in the fast rhythm of his heartbeat. He couldn't speak, nor breathe properly – he felt sick to his stomach.

 

“Hey, it's okay. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone and I don't plan to tell either. Calm down, Key, breathe.” Sungho said and rubbed the latter's back, trying to calm him down.

 

It took few minutes for him to calm down before he spoke softly. “How.. how did you know?”

 

“Ah.. I told you I'm okay with being friends, right? I wanted some space after.. you know, after you rejected me. It didn't mean I would stop paying attention to you so.. when you said you liked someone else, I tried to find out if it's someone from here because you did look dazed sometimes and.. I would say I'm good at observing so I saw how you looked at him at times and the way he stole glances at you as well.” he talked calmly, looking forward on the blackboard. “I would lie if I said I don't understand why you feel like that. Or that I wasn't sad finding out about it, but.. I think it's unfair. And childish. The thing that happened so.. I hope everything will still work out for you and him. If not, I'm still here for you.” the boy said, adding some teasing tone to his voice in the end of his speech.

 

Key was speechless. _He's really perfect, damn it,_ he thought before chuckling lowly and hugging the other boy. “Thank you so much, Sung. You're really amazing, you know. I wish you will find someone perfect for you.” he said honestly.

 

Sungho hummed with smile and then left the classroom, giving Kibum privacy to make a call he wanted. Key took out his phone once again and dialed number he knew by heart already, but no one picked up which made the boy worried. Not even two minutes after, and the boy received a text from Jonghyun.

 

 

_From: Jjong_

_Can't talk right now. Will call you later_

 

 

Key bit his lip and tried to calm himself down. _He is busy. He will call me when he can,_ he said to himself and stood up from his seat, heading out of the classroom with heavy heart.

_He will.._

_Right..?_

 

 


	19. Giving Up or Giving In?

 

 

 

He didn't. Jonghyun didn't call the boy later like he said he would and Kibum was worried more than ever. _Did he leave for good? He won't see me again? Is he mad? Does he hate me?_ Those were thoughts in Kibum's head and each one of them caused him great pain. He has promised himself to never torture himself by overthinking things again but he couldn't control this. Because wasn't just about something useless, something random. This was about his boyfriend whom he loved so much. Yes, he loved him, though he wasn't brave enough to say it to Jonghyun's face – not yet. What he didn't know was that he has already confessed to the teacher.

Key was sitting on his couch, biting on his nails – something he hasn't done in a while – as he was staring on phone alid on the table. He was being stupid, he knew that well, it was past midnight and if Jonghyun hasn't called till now he definitely won't later. But the boy couldn't get himself to move and go to sleep. He was too worried and he was decided not to go to school next day. He wouldn't be able to focus anyway. So he just sat there, thinking about how his life has changed ever since he has met Jonghyun. He remembered the night they met. It was unexpected and some people would call it fate. Kibum didn't believe in fate, nor did he believe in coincidence. _So that makes it what..?_ He thought amused, forgetting his miserable situation for a moment. That evening didn't have any term for Kibum. It was just the best night in his entire life because it brought him so much happiness even till today. He remembered how Jonghyun started flirting with him, showing him that playful yet sexy stare and Kibum shivered just from image of it in his head. They danced and made out, not caring that people around them were staring and whispering – probably throwing disgusted looks toward them as well since both of them were boys. Key would never forget how daring he was, how powerful he felt through that drive to his home. He teased the teacher and it paid off, Jonghyun attacking him right after the car stopped. The said boy squirmed on his couch while thinking of it all but he couldn't stop. He replayed it everything on his mind. Their first meeting at school – how hurt, disappointed yet happy Kibum felt – , all those happy and sad times as well. They went through a lot together, despite knowing each other not even whole year, and Kibum wouldn't change anything about it until some recent events. If he knew he was putting Jonghyun into danger by meeting up with him on that school trip, he wouldn't do it. Maybe if he was more careful this situation could have been avoided. Maybe...

 

Kibum was awaken by the sound of alarm on his phone. Groaning, he picked up the phone and turned off alarm before he rubbed his face, yawning.

 

“When.. did I fall asleep?” he mumbled and slowly sat up, whimpering when he felt pain in his back and neck. Sleeping on a couch in half-lying position was definitely bad for his body.

 

He stretched his limbs and stood up, yawning again and ruffling his hair. He checked his phone but seeing that he had no new messages he lightly threw it back on couch. _Don't think about it, Key.._ he thought to himself before going to take a long, relaxing bath. He didn't know how long he was lying in that tub before he went out and dressed into simple sweats and t-shirt, but once he came to kitchen he made himself coffee and nice breakfast. Not that he was be hungry but since he didn't eat last night his stomach was growling and he hated that. Taking his breakfast – or maybe lunch – with him he came back to living room, sitting down on couch before taking his phone and checking it.

 

 

 

_From: Jjong_

_3 missed calls ; 1 message_

 

 

 

Gasping, Kibum quickly opened the text and immediately sighed in relief. Jonghyun wanted him to come over when he's free. Whenever. That meant that he had no job for now which made Kibum feel guilty. Biting his lip the boy replied.

 

 

 

_To: Jjong_

_What about now? I'm not at school._

 

 

 

He got no reply though and that made him cofused. Was he busy? Kibum shook his head and tried not to think anything of it. Jonghyun just hasn't seen his text and that's why there was no reply yet. Yes. He started eating his sandwich, still waiting for answer that never came, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. The boy frowned because he wasn't expecting any guests since he should be at school but he still stood up and walked up to the door, opening them. And he just stared at the person standing there, looking like fine piece of art.

 

 

 

Jonghyun smiled his boyish smile, tilting his head when Kibum didn't say anything at all. Was he really so surprised to see him? That would mean that his mission was accomplished. The teacher took his time in looking at his boy, taking in those plump lips parted in surprise, that sharp jawline and cheekbones he loved to kiss. Everything about Kibum was perfect. Brown eyes moved up his cute nose and he noticed not so nice bags under his lover's eyes which made him frown lightly. He had rough night it seemed. And finally, Jonghyun's eyes found those mesmerizing cat-like eyes and Jonghyun felt complete again. Oh, how he missed this boy though it was only such a short time ever since they've parted. Jonghyun couldn't take the silence anymore so he spoke.

 

“I just left school and you're already skipping? Bad boy.” he joked, lips curling into playful smile.

 

And that's when Kibum finally reacted. Gasping Jonghyun's name he tackled the other man in hug, making him laugh and catch his lover, hugging him closer to himself.

 

“Hi, beautiful. Missed me?” Jonghyun whispered into Key's hair and the boy could only nod. “Won't you talk?” he chuckled and set Kibum back on the ground.

 

“I was worried! Why didn't you text or call sooner?” Key huffed and took Jonghyun's hand, tugging him inside, closing the door.

 

Jonghyun just chuckled and followed him, liking this adorable side of him. Once he was inside he looked around. This was the second time ever that he has entered that apartment and it brought back all those memories from the night they met. Everything was the same and it made him smile unconsciously. He was awaken from his thoughts by nudge to his side.

 

“You listening to me, Jjong?”

 

“Uh, sure, I'm sorry. I was just looking around.” he said and smiled sheepishly before taking Key's hand and leading him to the couch, sitting down. “I'm sorry, love. I was busy when you called and then I forgot because I spent a day with my parents. Which was.. rather interesting if you ask me.” he said and chuckled softly.

 

Interesting was definitely weak word. The teacher went to his parents and asked them to let him join their hospital like they have always wanted. They were surprised but very happy, of course, and let him join right a way. What was more interesting and eventful was what came after that. Jonghyun confessed to them. He told them the reason why he left university and why he wanted that job. Saying he was dating a boy wasn't hard – though it looked like his father was about to faint – but explaining that he wasn't gay was hard, indeed. He didn't want his parents to see him as a cheesy man but he had to explain that he didn't like other men, only Kibum. He was his exception. Once he said it, his mom cooed and hugged him, saying she was happy and she would love to meet the boy. It was colder with his father, though. The man had nothing against homosexuals but accepting the fact that his son was one, was difficult. That old man demanded from Jonghyun to stay whole day and proove he hasn't become one of those feminine guys who shaved their legs and god knows what else. It made Jonghyun laugh but he agreed and spent amazing day with his father.

 

“Yes.. I heard. And I'm so sorry, Jonghyun. If I knew that w-” Kibum started talking in low yet pleading voice and Jonghyun couldn't help but stop him.

 

“Key.. stop. Why are you sorry?” he said, frowning lightly while holding younger boy's hands in his.

 

“W-well.. I ruined your job. They almost.. And.. Oh god-”

 

Jonghyun shook his head and cupped Key's cheek so the boy would look at him. “Look at me, Bummie. You didn't ruin anything. We weren't careful enough, that's all.” he said softly.

 

“But.. what will you do now? Are you looking for another job?” Kibum asked lowly, his eyes still locked with his boyfriend's.

 

Jonghyun just chuckled and shook his head, thumb caressing Kibum's cheek. “No, I already have one. Do you remember how I told you about how teaching is just my hobby? My family has this small hospital..” he started but Key interrupted him, obviously knowing where he was going with that all.

 

“Yes, I remember. But.. you loved teaching.” he said and sounded sad which made Jonghyun smile gently.

 

Leaned closer to Key's face so their noses were touching lightly. “But I love you more.” he said lowly but clearly and then he closed the gap between their lips, kissing younger male lovingly and showing him all the love he felt for him.

 

Kibum gasped into kiss but didn't pull away, instead he wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's neck and returned the kiss with passion but still keeping kiss slow and meaningful. It was amazing how one kiss could convey such strong feelings.

It didn't take long before Jonghyun pulled away just to see the other boy's face. He had closed eyes and his plump lips were slightly parted as if asking for another kiss. And so Jonghyun pecked them softly once again before smiling and caressing his soft cheek. Kibum slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jonghyun in awe, obviously still trying to take in the fact that his boyfriend confessed.

 

“I- .. I love you, too.” Kibum whispered and smiled bashfully, making Jonghyun chuckle softly.

 

“I have heard this from you before. Did you know?” he asked lowly and tugged on Key's hands so the younger boy ended up cuddling to his side on couch.

 

Kibum blinked in surprise and shook his head. “No. When..?”

 

“After we made love. You were half asleep and said you loved me. I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you I love you too. But it was hard.” Jonghyun admitted and noticed how Kibum's cheeks tinted with pink color. “Aww, are you shy now? I really liked that confession, you know.” Jonghyun teased him but chuckled, pressing kiss into his hair.

 

“Well, you have to be content with me saying it now as well. Because I don't remember confessing in my sleep. So it didn't happen.” he huffed but his lips were curled into smile so it was obvious he was joking. “Are you... staying today?” Kibum asked and looked up at his boyfriend.

 

“Of course I am. We can be lazy all day and then.. we can shower together and..” Jonghyun's voice got lower and he nuzzled his nose with Kibum's in sweet gesture though both of men knew that this day won't be all about being sweet.

 

 


	20. Mr. Kim

 

 

Jonghyun was sitting behind the desk that was once his – at the time he was a teacher in this university. Small grin appeared on his lips as he pulled out his phone and texted Kibum to meet him in his classroom, telling him that he forgot to pack some of his things and when he's done they could go on a date. He knew that Kibum wouldn't refuse, why would he. It was a month ever since they have started dating officially, since Jonghyun wasn't his teacher anymore and they were doing very well. They went on dates, spent nights in each other's apartments without worrying about who will see them in the morning and Jonghyun even helped Kibum with school related things when he wasn't at work. Kibum also got to visit his lover at his work and it looked like he liked seeing Jonghyun all dressed up like that. It was that one visit that put one idea into Jonghyun's head. The man remembered their first night together and he clearly remembered what Kibum told him. _“_ _One of my wildest dreams was about having a sex with teacher… in a classroom…”_ And so, Jonghyun decided to let Kibum's dream to come true. He laughed softly when he remembered how he got a permission to be at school in the evening when no one else was there.

 

 

_*** FLASHBACK ***_

 

“ _I came to ask you for a favor..” Jonghyun said, looking at Jinki who was sitting on a couch in his living room._

 

“ _I knew you didn't come to see me just because you missed me.” Jinki said, rolling his eyes but he had to chuckle when Jonghyun made a face like kicked puppy. “I'm kidding. Actually, ever since you're not in KyungHee, you do spend time with me as well.”_

 

_Jonghyun chuckled and sat comfortably on sofa in front of couch. “Well, it's you who has less busy schedule now, you know. But well, I'm glad we can hang out.” he said sincerely and smiled at his friend._

 

“ _Which is a miracle because I thought you would spend all the time with your cute boyfriend.” the latter teased Jonghyun and it was obvious he was just kidding. “So tell me, when are you gonna introduce Key to me? Properly, like your boyfriend. And introduce me like your friend and not principal of KyungHee?” he said with tilted head._

 

_Jonghyun grinned and shrugged, ruffling his hair. “I'm not sure yet. I don't want to throw everything at him at once. You know, it's completely different now. We were used to hide all the time, used to spend a day or two in week together but this.. freedom can be scary. Not for me, of course. But I wouldn't want to scare him with all that introducing stuff.”_

 

“ _Jonghyun.. I think he has been ready for that for a long time. Sticking with you even though you had to hide.. he loves you and wouldn't mind being part of your world outside your apartment and work. But I understand you want to take it slowly.” Jinki nodded before clearing his throat and sipping on his coffee. “So tell me.. What favor it was?”_

 

_Jonghyun's face lit up with somewhat bashful grin but he was never really shy man and that's why he was here. “I would love to.. Uh, let me use my classroom. The one that was mine when I was teaching. Just for one evening?” he said seriously though smile was playing on his lips._

 

“ _I.. don't understand?” Jinki said, amused and he heard Jonghyun groan before he spoke again._

 

“ _You know.. Key has this.. dream of being.. fucked in a classroom by his teacher so I wanted to make that dream come true. Since I Have been his teacher and.. yeah.” he blurted out, very light tint of pink was visible on his cheeks but he laughed softly, trying to hide it with cough when he saw Jinki's face – it was kind of red and his expression was bewildered, surprised and even embarrassed._

 

“ _How.. how can you tell me something like that! Couldn't you just lie, god..” Jinki said, shaking his head and rubbing his face. “You want me.. to borrow you your ex-classroom so you could.. make love to your boyfriend there? Are you crazy??” he said, looking at the other man as if he didn't know what he's just said._

 

_Jonghyun almost whimpered and shook his head. “Why though! I will clean everything and there won't be any mess done, I promise! But.. I am maybe the only man in the world who can make his boyfriend's dream come true! Do you know how great it feels? That's why I came and asked you to let me go there. You know I still had keys, I could just slip inside and you wouldn't know a thing. But I'm great friend who trusts you so..” he said and in the end he widened his eyes, jutting out his lip just a bit._

 

_Jonghyun didn't act like this. He hated acting like this but he was too excited of idea of him and Kibum in that classroom to give up. Maybe he could have worded it different way, not giving his friend shock but they were always like that. They have been friends since forever after all._

 

_Jinki saw his expression and sighed, rubbing his face. “Jonghyun.. you are incredible. Okay. Okay, go and use that classroom. BUT! Do clean it all. Dear god, I can't believe I'm giving you permission for something like this. You better think of a way how to repay me.” he said only to be blinded by Jonghyun's bright smile when he thanked him._

 

 

 

_*** END OF FLASHBACK ***_

 

 

Jonghyun was really blessed to have a friend like Jinki, he knew that. He loved and appreciated his friend a lot. Jinki was kind and amazing person. He was someone that was hard to find and whoever will get to be his lover or even a friend will be lucky person. Jonghyun surely was and he would always be thankful for the day when he met Jinki.

 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by soft knocking on the door and soon head peeked inside to the classroom. Kibum's face was beautiful in that dimmed light, his eyes were curious as he looked around and entered classroom, searching for Jonghyun. And once he found him, Jonghyun almost lost his breath because of all that love and adoration he saw in those beautiful, feline eyes. All he wanted to do was to hug and kiss his boyfriend but if he wanted to play out his surprise right he couldn't do anything but keep sitting there with stern gaze.

 

“Hey--” Kibum greeted him with endearing smile on his plump lips and Jonghyun had to hold himself back from ravishing the boy right a way.

 

“Come sit down, Kibum.” he said seriously, pointing on a desk in front of his own. He could see that confused expression the other boy was making but Kibum still complied and went to sit down, his head tilting to the side. However, Jonghyun beat him to it. “Do you know why you got this detention, Kibum?” he asked as he continued with his act.

 

Key frowned in confusion before chuckling. “What? Jjong-” he started but before he could continue the teacher stopped him.

 

“It's mr. Kim for you. Or sir. Do you understand?”

 

“What?” The boy was confused at first, his eyebrows furrowing and raising up in question right after and Jonghyun couldn't blame him but that's what made it more exciting – trying to set Kibum into mood.

 

“I see you have no manners, boy. This is not the way you talk to your professor.” he said and clicked his tongue, closing his eyes for a moment before he looked at the boy again, licking his lips sensually. “That will make your detention even longer.” he said lowly while looking into Key's eyes.

 

It was funny to see how boy's eyes widened in realization and soon they clouded with something akin lust. He squirmed on his seat and licked his lips before looking down at the desk.

 

“I-I'm sorry, sir.” he said and Jonghyun wasn't sure if that stutter was intentional but it made the teacher more excited.

 

He cleared his throat and once Kibum's eyes were on him he put his hands on the table, humming. “Now- Answer my question. Do you know why you got this detention? Yes or no, Kibum. Nothing else.” he said sternly and Key's eyes widened, reflecting innocence which surprised the older boy. He had no idea how could Key look so innocent in this situation.

 

“No.. Mr. Kim.” he said lowly and shook his head.

 

Jonghyun would almost believe his small act if it wasn't for natural blush painting boy's cheeks which meant he loved calling him Mr. Kim and was ashamed of it.

He hummed again and leaned backwards against his chair, his eyes not even once leaving Kibum's face.

 

“So you don't know, huh?” Jonghyun said in deep, low voice and he could see how the latter shivered at the sound, unconsciously satisfying his teacher. “Well, I will tell you why, Kibum. I was told you were copying answers for tests and then openly fighting your classmate when they acussed you of doing it.”

 

“That's not true, sir! I would nev-” Key started but got silenced by Jonghyun's shout. “Quiet, you brat!” he banged his hand on the desk as he stood up.

 

The younger of men visibly flinched, not expecting Jonghyun to should like that but he was silenced, intertwining his fingers on his lap while his eyes were pinned to the desk in front of him.

 

Jonghyun would have felt bad for making him flinch like that but he could see how he bit his bottom lip, obviously turned on by this whole roleplay. “I am not done talking and if you ever try to interrupt me while talking I will punish you.” he said sternly and straightened his back. “Like I was saying.. You fought your classmate when it was obvious that he was right. However, that wasn't all, was it?” the teacher said, taking very small and slow steps toward the boy. “I was told that you punched this boy when he called you gay.” Jonghyun said in low voice and was pleased when Key's head snapped up, brown eyes widened as he looked at his teacher.

“Is that true, Kibum?” he tilted his head, slowly walking to him and stopping right behind him.

 

Jonghyun waited for a moment if Key would answer and when he didn't he smirked lightly and leaned down, his chest pressing against the boy's back and his lips were almost touching his ear when he said in husky voice. “Are you gay, Kibum?”

 

“N-no, sir.” Key all but breathed out, shiver running down his spine when he felt Jonghyun's chest against him.

 

“No? How weird..” Jonghyun said lowly, lips gently touching boy's ear before he straightened and walked next to him. “.. because I would swear I saw you checking me out few times.” he said, lips pulling into one of those sexy smirks and Kibum's cheeks became even redder.

 

“I would.. I mean- I have never..” the boy couldn't find right words to express himself so he just bit his lip again, not knowing how it almost drove Jonghyun crazy because he wanted to be the one to bite that lip.

 

“I'm not really conviced.” Jonghyun chuckled huskily and walked back to his seat, sitting down.

 

He was quiet for a while before he got an idea and grinned devilishly, pushing himself further from desk. “I think that I have to test if what you're saying is true.” he said, earning himself confused look from Key.

 

“Test..? How? Sir?” he asked, spark of curiosity appearing in his beautiful eyes.

 

“We'll start with you.. coming here.” Jonghyun said, pointing at the desk in front of him. The space between him and desk wasn't big but it was enough for Kibum to stand there or sit on the desk.

 

Key seemingly hesitantly stood up and walked to the front, slowly standing in front of his teacher, leaning against the desk behind him. “And.. now?” he asked softly and Jonghyun could see how he was fighting excitement which was pilling up in him.

 

“You said you're not gay. That means.. that a look at another man shouldn't arouse you, right?” he said and when he didn't get any response he frowned lightly. “Right?” he asked again and smiled in satisfaction when this time his answer was nervous nod of Kibum's head. “Right. So we will see how you will react, hm?” Jonghyun said in low voice while he loosened his tie, this action watched closely by Kibum's eyes and he gulped.

 

The teacher unbuttoned first buttons on his shirt, his chest and mole on collarbone becoming visible. “What do you feel, Kibum?” he asked as his hand didn't stop until he finished last buttons, pulling the fabric to sides, showing his well built body.

 

“N-nothing.. sir..” the boy said and squirmed lightly while licking his lips.

 

“I see..” Jonghyun said in amused voice before he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, aware of how Key fiddled with his own fingers, his cheeks painted in adorable pink.

Pulling the zipper down he palmed his own crotch, humming lowly as he rubbed and pressed the bulge.

 

 

 

Kibum's eyes couldn't tear away from his hand and crotch. It was like he was in some trance, biting his lip as he was fighting the urge to 'attack' Jonghyun's body. When his boyfriend called him to school and started acting like his professor Kibum wasn't sure how to feel about it but then Jonghyun licked his lips and something in younger boy switched, suddenly craving for Jonghyun to take him, fuck him or anything that the older man wanted. Key has always imagined Jonghyun as his teacher. Ever since the first night they met and the man said he was teacher, Key couldn't stop thinking about it – imagining it. How Jonghyun would scold him and give him detention, then long teasing, push and pull game which would drive them both crazy so the last thing they could do would be to fuck. Kibum could feel himself sweating at image of rough Jonghyun, taking him in a classroom...

 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by very low moan which sent strong shiver down his spine. His eyes focused back on Jonghyun and he saw how the teacher started rubbing himself through pants, eyes never leaving Kibum's face. He could feel the heat spreading through his body as he saw Jonghyun's bulge growing and he knew it won't be long until his own pants tighten. And obviously, Jonghyun knew that as well, seeing that smirk of his but Key couldn't do anything but bite his lip again.

 

“You should stop biting that lip. Are you nervous?” Jonghyun asked him and breathed out, his eyes fluttering close for a second before he looked back at the latter.

 

“........ no....” Key answered but his answer was slow and hesitant as he was afraid that his voice would expose how aroused he felt.

 

His fingers itched to run through Jonghyun's soft hair, trail down his chest and happy trail until he could feel his erection pulsing in his hand. The boy almost moaned over his thoughts but held it in.

Jonghyun slowly slipped fingers under his underwear, taking hold of his member and then taking it out. He started stroking it slowly while his head tilted to the side, highlighting his already sharp jawline.

 

“Have you ever had a fantasy about moment like this, Kibum? With me, jerking off while you would watch?” Jonghyun asked and his voice was even huskier than before.

 

Key was already going crazy with all this, his whole body was tingling and he wanted nothing more than just kiss his boyfriend, grind against him or suck him right away but he was also enjoying this, knowing that the more they waited, the better it would feel to finally get it. He couldn't find his voice though so he just shook his head which earned him hum from man in front of him.

 

“Maybe you had a fantasy where You were the one doing this, hm?” he asked as he stroked his length faster, other hand coming to play with his balls and he didn't give Key chance to answer as he continued. “Or maybe you imagined that your pretty lips did the work, huh? Did you imagine yourself sucking this, Kibum?” he grunted, tugging on his shaft in faster pace, getting it more erected until it became hard and proudly standing, the teacher's hand slowing just a bit and it looked like he was too lazy to do the job properly although Kibum knew it wasn't the reason.

 

Key felt too hot, his tongue wetting his lips while he took off his jacket, mumbling something about broken AC in attempt to fool his 'teacher'. The display of Jonghyun's cock was being too tempting for boy – seeing what he remembered feeling deep inside of him. He let out low whimper and squirmed slightly, eyes never leaving Jonghyun. It took all his willpower not to say yes to Jonghyun's words because yes, the boy did imagine himself how he was touching and sucking him.

 

“What- No reply?” Jonghyun smirked but growled lowly right a way, his eyes wandering over Key's body until it stopped on his crotch. Breathless laugh escaped his lips. “Not a gay, huh? Not checking me out..?” he said in amused voice, head tilting to the other side. “Seems like you're bothered, aren't you? Hot..?” he almost whispered his last words and Kibum blushed under his gaze, heartbeat speeding up.

 

It was then that he realized the state he was in – taking shallow breaths while his bulge was painfully visible due to jeans he was wearing. He couldn't reply, only bite his lip which seemed to provoke Jonghyun because he stood up, hand leaving his cock as he took two steps toward Kibum, standing right in front of him.

 

“I don't think that you felt nothing when I asked you..” he said lowly, his strong hand suddenly cupping his bulge as he added in whisper. “.. kitty.”

 

Key couldn't hold it in anymore when familiar nickname left Jonghyun's lips while he was touching him and so he moaned loudly, his eyes closing as his hips pressed into Jonghyun's palm. The pressure on his bulge made him feel even hotter and he was very close to get shameless if Jonghyun didn't decide to let go of him in that moment, making the boy whimper again.

 

“You seem very excited. Look at you whimpering and pressing to my hand.” Jonghyun chuckled lowly and leaned his face to Kibum's, his breath hitting the latter's lips. “You failed in convicing me. What should I do to you for lying to me, Kibum..?” he whispered, his lips ghosting over boy's jawline and cheekbones until he brushed against Key's plump ones.

“Should I give you what you seem to want..?” he said in teasing way, his hand finding Kibum's and he guided it to his hard cock, palming himself with Key's hand, making the boy moan involuntary. “But then again.. you would have to ask for it.” he said and pulled away his trembling hand. “Will you?”

 

Kibum registered his words but couldn't react to it, his lips feeling numb so he just looked at Jonghyun pleadingly, hoping that the latter will understand him. And he did, Key knew that Jonghyun understood him but it just made him smirk and caress his cheek. The boy leaned to his touch, skin on his cheek burning under teacher's hand before that hand moved down his jaw, neck and chest until it stopped at the hem of his shirt, slipping underneath it.

 

“You will have to ask anyway.” he whispered, fingers now touching soft skin and it made his heart beat faster, lust slowly clouding his mind.

 

Key on the other hand, could do nothing else than whimper, trembling as fingertips traced his stomach and slowly inched higher to his chest. His mind was so clouded that for a moment he forgot about roleplay they were doing, forgot where they were and just closed the gap between their lips, kissing his boyfriend passionately which earned him groan in appreciation but soon Jonghyun pulled away and caught his chin between his fingers, gripping it. It wasn't gentle yet not too rough – the older man obviously knowing boundaries and his own strength.

 

“I didn't allow you to kiss me.” he hissed lowly. “If you try to pull something like that again I will have no mercy.” he said but couldn't stop himself from kissing Kibum again, addicted to those heart shaped lips.

 

Key moaned into kiss and his hands shot up, holding onto Jonghyun's hips while the kiss lasted. It didn't take long before Jonghyun pulled away and looked at wet lips he has just kissed. Licking his own lips he looked at Kibum before sliding his hands down, undoing boy's pants and tugging them lower along with his boxers so his member got free. Key whimpered when cold air hit his hot erection and he looked at Jonghyun almost helplessly, feeling lust and all that need pilling in him, making him feel like he was burning alive.

 

Jonghyun just traced his cock with fingers before he stepped backwards and sat down on the chair, small smirk finding its way on his lips as he spoke. “Tell me what you want.. and I might give it to you.”

 

Kibum knew by then – they were probably far from typical teacher and student roleplay but he didn't mind. At all. The most important for him was the heat he felt and how incredibly sexy Jonghyun looked with his tie loosened like that, with his hand stroking himself lazily and how dominant he looked. And all he wanted was for Jonghyun to fuck him on the desk...

 

“ _One of my wildest dreams was about having a sex with teacher… in a classroom…”_

 

It was fleeting memory of the night they met and Kibum could swear he felt his heart swell with love and affection because now he understood. Now he knew that Jonghyun was making his dream come true. And THAT made the boy want his boyfriend more than before. That's why he licked his suddenly dry lips and looked into Jonghyun's eyes.

 

“I.. want to touch you. A-and want you.. to touch me.” he said, his voice purposely low and shy yet full of need and lust.

 

“But you said you're not gay, Kibum.” Jonghyun said, obviously enjoying the sight of his boyfriend all needy and hot. “That means you will have to touch yourself.” he said with devilish smirk on his lips and his words made Key whimper.

 

“B-but.. can't you make an exception, sir? Please?” he said and bit his lip while he had already taken hold of his cock, stroking himself.

 

“Hmm.. maybe if you give me nice show I could show you mercy and fuck you. Bury myself deep inside of you.” Jonghyun groaned and slumped lower on his chair, legs comfortable spread while Kibum was left standing in front of him, pleasuring himself.

 

Key whimpered again, eyes glued to Jonghyun's hand and cock while he moved his own hand up and down, his other hand now massaging his thigh and his balls. Low moans left his lips and he couldn't take the heat – the shirt he was wearing just making it worse so he grunted and took it off, throwing it away before continuing jerking off. He could feel Jonghyun's eyes on his body and it made him shiver in anticipation, imagining that the man was now caressing his chest. He brought his hand up and caressed himself before pinching his nipple and letting out low gasp of Jonghyun's name. The teacher noticed it because his head tilted to the side, lip trapped between his teeth until he spoke.

 

“Are you imagining my hands on you, kitty? How I'm rubbing and twisting those nipples of yours? My lips closing around them and my tongue flicking around them? How I'm sucking on them?” Jonghyun was talking in husky voice, his hand fastening around his cock and Kibum's hand mirrored his actions, imagining exactly those things his boyfriend said.  
 

“Yeah, hnng..” he moaned and his knees buckled, almost bringing him down to the floor if it wasn't for his fast reflex of holding himself up by the desk. “I'm also.. also imagining you putting fingers into my mouth so I could suck them and make them nice.. hnng, nice wet for you so you could prepare my needy hole..” he said between whimpers and moans.

 

He didn't even have a chance to look at Jonghyun after those words left his lips because the man already stood up and pulled on Kibum's arm so the boy fell on top of him as he sat back down. Reaching just under boy's thighs he hoisted him up to his lap so he was straddling him and then he pulled him into needy kiss. There was nothing loving or gentle in that kiss – just pure lust and need, making them both moan.

 

“Such dirty words you can use. I would never thought you were able to say something like that.” Jonghyun said on Kibum's now abused lips. “You make me wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” he whispered and took Key's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it before releasing it, letting it snap back.

 

Key could only moan at action and his words. His hips rolled unconsciously and it earned him low growl from the man under him, strong hands gripping his hips as if to hold him in place as their erections grinded against each other. It felt too good – hot, silky skins sliding against each other and drops of precums mixing together. It felt too right – despite the situation being led by lust and need, both of men knew and felt that only with each other it could feel so right. Their bodies fit together perfectly and every touch warmed not only their bodies but hearts as well.

 

“You would like that, wouldn't you, kitty? You would want your professor to fuck your mouth, wouldn't you?” Jonghyun said lowly and unexpectedly jerked his hips forward, creating friction which left Kibum throwing his head backwards with loud moan.

 

“Y-yes. Yes, sir.. please.” he turned his glassy eyes to look at the teacher.

 

“Good..” Jonghyun whispered and suddenly stood up, holding Key up by his thighs as he walked toward the desk.

 

Once there he put Kibum down and made him lay on his back, pulling him toward the end of desk so his head was down from the desk, tilted back. Key was confused at first, looking at his boyfriend upside down while he was securing himself on the desk by his hands, but once Jonghyun's cock came into his view he knew what was happening and he couldn't be more turned on by it than he was. Gulping he licked his lips just in time for them to be tapped by tip of Jonghyun's erection.

 

“Open up.. obey your professor like a good boy you are.” he spoke in husky voice, hand caressing Key's cheek and his breath fastened when the boy obeyed and opened his lips. “Mhhm.. just like that.” he hummed and soon guided his cock into Key's expectant mouth.

 

When the warmth surrounded him he moaned deeply in pleasure, feeling Kibum's wet tongue circling around him and pressing into his slit which almost drove him crazy. One his hand supported Key's head to prevent him from hurting and the other caressed his shoulders and chest until his fingers started playing with his already erected and red nipples (the boy 'abused' them himself pretty well). He wanted to give his boyfriend time to get used to this position but the heat was too much to handle so he started moving his hips – slowly at first – driving his cock in and out of boy's lips. It was amazing sight, seeing his pulsating shaft disappearing in that beautiful mouth and just the sight was making him greedier which resulted in him fastening the pace of his moves. Key was moaning around his cock, sending vibrations through his whole body and he couldn't stop moan of Key's name before he started thrusting further into boy's mouth. The latter enjoyed it as well though, hollowing his cheeks and moaning, his legs were moving and bending in pleasure and his cock was glistening with precum.

 

“Take it all, kitty. Choke on it, feel me..” Jonghyun groaned in pleasure, pulling out just to snap his hips back forward, his erection hitting the back of Key's throat and he was amazed by the sight he had right down there – with Key's exposed and craned throat he could see himself moving in boy's throat which almost made him come immediately.

 

He could hear Key choking on him when he stayed too deep for too long and he pulled out just to hear the boy gasp for air, his lips stretched widely as he was breathing, his teary eyes turning up to look at Jonghyun and the teacher could only growl at tempting sight and push himself back into boy's inviting mouth. Key moaned and relaxed his throat, letting Jonghyun abuse him as he was literally fucking his mouth just like he wanted. Jonghyun's thrusts became faster and deeper, the man moaning deeply and repeating Key's name along with curses and Key could feel how he was swelling, growing bigger which was the sign that he was close. And he was – the man cumming right into Kibum's mouth after few more thrusts. It wasn't the most comfortable position to swallow thick liquid but Jonghyun's hand which was supporting his head helped him a lot. After managing to swallow all of it he let Jonghyun to ride out his orgasm and once he pulled out Kibum was ready to sit up but Jonghyun had other plans. He swiftly grab boy's shoulders and twisted him around so he was in right position, his legs hanging down from the table and he was facing Jonghyun. The teacher pulled him up and crashed their lips together in passionate kiss while his hand wrapped around Key's cock which was asking for attention. The boy moaned into kiss and weakly moved his hips, meeting Jonghyun's hand. It didn't take long before he spurted into Jonghyun's hand and partly on their chests because he was too aroused by mouth-fucking he's been given. Jonghyun took his time in milking him out, the kiss turning almost lazy, only lips moving together and their tongues meeting occasionally while they wrapped their arms around each other.

 

“Tired yet..?” Jonghyun whispered on Key's lips as his hand wrapped around his erection again and stroked him, getting him hard slowly again.

 

“N-no way.. I still want to feel you in me.” Kibum's voice cracked lightly from all moaning and he hummed, nipping on Jonghyun's lip, their roleplaying forgotten already.

 

“Mhhm, that's my boy..” he whispered and guided Key's hand to his limp member.

 

The boy didn't hesitate and wrapped his fingers around him, sliding his thumb along his tip before he started storking him to get him hard as they shared another deep and slow yet passionate kiss.

 

“You're so beautiful, Key... so hot..” Jonghyun kept whispering while stroking him, sliding his lips down his jaw and neck until he found his weak spot and bit him there, sucking on skin before lapping it with his tongue to soothe the mark he has created, wave of possessivness blooming in him because no one else will ever be allowed to see his Kibum like this, no one will ever touch or claim him because he was his.

 

“Ah, Jjong-” Kibum moaned when teacher unconsciously started creating another mark and bit on his skin a bit too hard.

 

Jonghyun didn't know what came over him, why he felt so possessive suddenly but he was definitely gonna mark his boyfriend well. “You're mine, Key. Only mine. No one can ever have you..” he growled and squeezed his throbbing member in his hand while he moved his lips lower to his collarbone, biting and sucking on skin there, creating another mark and making Key moan helplessly.

 

“Of course.. hnng, of course I'm yours, Jjong.” he whimpered and his free hand gripped Jonghyun's shoulder for support.

 

He had no idea why Jonghyun became so possessive in less than a second but he couldn't say he would mind it. Knowing that his man loved him so much just warmed his heart and the actions and Jonghyun's words turned him on more than he was. “P-please, take me already.. Mark me on place where no one has ever had a chance. Mark me there again, Jonghyun.. hnng.” he said among moans that escaped his lips and that was all it took for Jonghyun to reach to the drawer of his desk and pull out lube.

 

He put generous amount of lube on his fingers before he pulled Key down from the desk, letting go of his cock and turning him around, bending him him down on the desk. “Yes. I will make sure that everyone around knows you're mine. You belong to me, Key.” he growled lowly, his clean hand gropping his round ass, earning himself moan from the boy.

 

He was so beautiful that Jonghyun couldn't stop staring. Not even when Key spread his legs and pushed his ass toward the teacher. Not even when he groped his ass cheek, making his hole visible. And not even when he rubbed that hole with his slick fingers. It was all beautiful sight to Jonghyun. He was straight man and sight on things like this disturbed him in general but Kibum was his exception. He loved him and loved everything about him.

 

“Hnnng!” Jonghyun was interrupted from his thoughts by Key's moans because while thinking about it all, the teacher started massaging boy's ass while he slowly inserted one and then two fingers into puckered, twitching hole.

 

“You like this, don't you, kitty?” he smirked while moving his fingers in boy's hole, stretching and scissoring him nicely, loving moans and whimpers the boy let out.

 

He didn't get any answer though and that made him grope Key's ass harshly while moving his fingers quickly and deeply. “Answer me, Key..” he said and Kibum shouted out pleasured 'yes!' before he added 'more, Jjong! There-' which meant that Jonghyun has found his sweet spot.

 

He didn't hesitate and kept fingering his boyfriend, slamming his fingers into that bundle of nerves that made Key moan endlessly and move his hips to meet his fingers. Just the sounds he was making made Jonghyun hard and moan lowly ocassionally.

 

“I'm, AH! I'm too.. close. P-please, Jjong! I want to have you, hnng, in me when I-” Kibum said among groans and moans but it was enough for Jonghyun to pull out his fingers, making the boy whimper at loss.

 

He took the rest of lube and put it on his shaft, stroking himself to make sure he was slick enough before he positioned himself at boy's hole. Kibum was squirming and pressing his ass toward him but Jonghyun wanted to tease him suddenly when he saw how needy he was. He took hold of his own erection and slapped Key's asscheeks with it, the sound echoing in big classroom. Then he slid himself few times in between those delicious cheeks until he heard Key's pleading voice and whimpers to take him already. That's when he parted those cheeks and pressed against Key's hole. He pushed himself inside slowly, making Key moan and tense for a moment. Jonghyun's hands started caressing boy's spine and he pressed himself against the boy, leaning so that his lips reached Key's shoulder just so he could kiss it.

 

“Relax, love..” he whispered, thinking that his boyfriend needed time and soothing words but the boy's next words surprised him.

 

“I. Am. Just slam inside.” he hissed and then added small whimper. “I wanna feel you already.”

 

Jonghyun didn't wait and complied, slamming inside the boy until his hilt, letting out deep groan at the same time as Kibum moaned painfully. It took Jonghyun all his self-control not to just move and tear the boy apart. He let out shaky breath and started kissing along Key's spine, enjoying the heat around his cock though it was becoming painful to just stay still. It was a moment after that he couldn't wait anymore, trying his luck by moving backwards just a bit before pushing forward again. His moves were slow at first but when he felt Key's walls loosening around him slightly his pace fastened, his hips moving back and forth quickly and sharply.

 

“God, you feel so good, Key... so fucking good.” he groaned and took hold of Kibum's hips as his movements became even faster and deeper, the nasty sound of skin slapping against the skin toghether with moans and groans were filling empty classroom.

 

Jonghyun was in his own cloud of pleasure – groping boy's hips and helping himself to slam deeper like that – but he was snapped out of it by Kibum's scream of 'fuck, there!'. He knew he found that sweet spot of his again and didn't waste any time as he started slamming right in that angle. Kibum's moans became high pitched and more and more breathless as if he couldn't breathe properly, his body sprawled on the desk and eyes tightly closed. It wasn't long after that the boy moaned Jonghyun's name loudly and cummed, his seed painting the desk. Jonghyun groaned when boy's walls tightened around him, bringing even more pleasure to him. A while after that he could feel that familiar heat pool in his lower stomach, groans escaping his lips before he finally moaned Key's name and cummed into him, seed spurting on his walls and marking him just like the boy and the teacher himself wanted. He moved his hips lazily, riding out his orgasm while caressing boy's back, earning himself something akin purr and it made him smile lovingly.

 

He pulled out of Key, trying to catch his breath just like the boy and once he did he caressed his butt before turning him around. Kibum's cheeks were flushed, his hair messy and his eyes teary and yet, Jonghyun has never seen someone so beautiful.

He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss onto boy's lips which made him hum into kiss.

 

“I love you..” he whispered to boy and could feel how Key's lips stretched into lazy smile.

 

“I love you, too, Jjong.” he said lowly and ran his fingers through Jonghyun's hair.

 

“Tired?” Jonghyun teased him with lopsided grin.

 

Kibum punched his arm very lightly for his teasing but nodded. “Mhhm, my boyfriend just fucked the strength out of me.” he said playfully and couldn't help but grin right back at him.

 

Jonghyun felt proud that he was able to make Key like that. He felt proud that he was the one whom Key called his boyfriend and whom he confessed his love to. “Hmm.. what a good man, that is.” he chuckled and pecked Key's forehead before he bent down slightly just so he could pull up boy's pants and then hand him his shirt. “What about.. you dress up, go to sit down and let that boyfriend of yours clean the mess you made..?”

 

“Sounds heavenly.” Kibum chuckled and pecked Jonghyun's lips before he went to sit down on a chair. “But he should first pull up his pants and button up his shirt.. or I could get hungry again.” he teased the man and the answer to that was melodic laughter from Jonghyun as he did what he was told and then cleaned the desk with wet wiping tissues.

 

After cleaning the desk he opened the window, not wanting the smell of sex stay in classroom. It didn't take long before air got cleared and he closed the window, walking back to his boyfriend who was sitting on the chair. Extending his hand he smiled and when Key took it he pulled him up into his arms, nuzzling his nose.

 

“Are you happy..? I made your dream come true.” Jonghyun said lowly with smile on his lips.

 

Kibum chuckled lowly and nodded his head, placing chaste kiss on the latter's lips. “Yes, I'm happy. Thank you..” he said lowly.

 

“Mhhm.. now, you can make me happier by cooking us delicious meal.” Jonghyun grinned lightly and Key just laughed softly before both of them exited the classroom and university alltogether, heading to Key's apartment so they could enjoy the rest of evening and night as well.

 

 

 


	21. Happily Ever After - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of this story ^^ I hope you liked it and I would be happy to hear from you ^^

 

 

 

 

_** 6 YEARS LATER **_

 

 

Three boys were sitting inside of cozy cafe, waiting for their two other friends with smiles on their lips. It has been ages ever since they have started hanging out together properly and they couldn't be happier. Everything went well in their lives and they could state that they were living it to their fullest.

 

Taemin was smiling brightly at his boyfriend and brother while he talked about his job. Right after he finished college he got an offer to be choreographer in one of well-known companies and he had no reason to decline as it was greatly paid, was in the town and he could do the thing he enjoyed the most. It didn't take all of his time so he still could spend quality time with his friends who were like family to him.

 

Minho, on the other hand, was offered to be a part of football team. His work required more time than he would like and he had to struggle in the beginning but he managed to overcome it. However, the boy realized he didn't really like being a pro player. Playing football was his high school and college hobby as he did it for fun. Being too serious about the way he played, having someone direct his moves.. he didn't like that and left the team. At first, Taemin was worried that the reason of his departure was him, because they couldn't be together much even though they have been living together. However, Minho explained his reasons and Taemin understood. That's why he was very happy for his boyfriend when he found a position as coach of football team. This job gave Minho freedom he wanted and he became amazing coach due to that – never forcing his way of playing to players but instead helping them make their own technique better.

 

 

“They should arrive in a while, right? I can't wait to see Key and Jonghyun hyung.” Taemin said excitedly while drinking from his juice.

 

“Yes, their plane arrived three hours ago and Key said they wanted to unpack first. But why are you so excited, bae, they have been away for only three weeks.” Minho chuckled, shaking his head and soon laughing together with Jinki when the youngest of boys huffed.

 

“I just really want to see their expressions! I'm so happy for them.” now blonde boy grinned widely and the other two men could only nod, agreeing with his statement.

 

“That's true.. Can you believe it? I still remember the day when Key told me who was his boyfriend as if it was yesterday. He looked so scared.” Minho chuckled, the “diva's” pale face on his mind.

 

“They have come a long way, that's true. Kibum had Jonghyun wrapped around his finger the moment they met for the second time.” Jinki laughed softly and then grinned with amused expression. “I wish you could have seen my meeting with Kibum. It was all sorts of awkward because he still saw me as principal. Since I was exactly that but no matter how many times I laughed and said it was okay to call me hyung he just couldn't do it. He was so embarrassed and every time he called me sir he would stutter out an apology.” the man added, knowing that he would never forget that particular evening. “He warmed up to me later though. Like, our third or fourth meeting was all good.”

 

“Key is like that. He is very confident and sassy but when it comes to people he loves and cares about.. he tries really hard not to embarrass himself. Although it has exactly opposite effect.” Minho chuckled just in time to spot two males entering cafe, their entire faces almost glowing in happiness.

 

It was blinding sight, really – Kibum was smiling almost shyly as Jonghyun opened and held the door for him like real gentleman and Jonghyun was smiling lovingly at the latter. Anyone could tell how in love those two were and it was more than sure that most of people envied them that, even though they tried to hid it with looks of disgust or amusement.

 

“Key! Jonghyun hyung! Here--” Taemin called out to them, grinning and waving his hand once so the two would spot him.

 

The said couple laughed softly and came to the table, greeting boys with warm hugs before sitting down.

 

“How come you are still this sweet, Tae? People could think you're a child.” Key teased the boy who just rolled his eyes, too used to words like that from the boy.  
 

“Don't bully him right after we're back, love.” Jonghyun chuckled and it changed to laughter when Kibum mumbled something about Jonghyun being too sweet to his favorite dongsaeng.

 

“So, how have you two been?” Jinki asked curiously and Kibum couldn't help but smile widely.

 

“Amazing! Perfect! I have never felt this good, really. I'm so happy and our trip was beyond perfect.” he chuckled and everyone sitting at the table could say how honest he was.

 

“Thought so, now show me!” Taemin grinned and took Kibum's hand, inspecting beautiful ring on his finger. “It's.. beautiful!” he gasped with awe in his eyes.

 

“You picked beautiful rings, Jonghyun.” Jinki said almost proudly and the said man smiled sheepishly.

 

“I wanted the best and since I couldn't pick beautiful rings in women section.. I had these two custom made.” he grinned proudly, earning loving smile from his husband.

 

“How does it feel? Being married? Do you feel any different?” Minho asked with tilted head and smile on his lips.

 

Kibum could only snort and chuckle. “Please- we have been living together for years and have been practicaly living like married couple. Even our surnames were the same.” he said but then added with glint in his eyes. “It feels amazing. This man is really mine. I know he has been mine before too, but now I can really say he's officially mine because.. he is.” the boy finished, smiling bashfully.

 

“Aww, isn't that cute!” Minho grinned and Taemin chuckled in agreement.

 

“No-” Key scrunched his nose playfully. “The day he proposed was cute.” he added with chuckle.

 

 

 

That's right, Kim Kibum and Kim Jonghyun left Korea so they could get married officially and have their honeymoon. It was year ago when Jonghyun prepared one of those meaningful and beautiful yet cliché and sappy surprises for his boyfriend. He took him on a picnic one beautiful, warm night. The way they were walking was lit up by colorful candles and it was all sorts of beautiful. Jonghyun kept talking in low, almost caressing voice, telling his boyfriend why and what he loved about him but Kibum didn't think too much about it because that's who Jonghyun was – sappy, loving man. However, once they reached a meadow which was lit by _many_ colorful candles as well, his heartbeat got faster as he sensed that it wasn't normal night at all. Jonghyun fed him with strawberries, they drank a wine and then the older boy pulled Key into back hug. He whispered in his ear to look up before he said that he did something for him. He named two stars that were closest to each other by both of them. He said that this way they could really say that their love was written in stars. And just like stars will never disappear, neither will his love for Key. _“I love you, Key. From the bottom of my heart..”_ Jonghyun whispered before turning Kibum to face him. Then he bent down on one knee and held out beautiful ring. _“I will never love someone else and I want to call you mine officially. When someone asks me who you are, I want to be able to proudly state that you are my husband, man whom I love deeply. So please... be mine..?”_ His voice was shaking because he was nervous and afraid that maybe the younger boy didn't want to move so fast but once he saw those pretty eyes water and smile appear on lips he loved kissing, he knew that he was going to get yes. And he did, along with the best and longest love making under the stars ever.

 

 

 

“Of course, Jonghyun is too sappy and romantic to make it ordinary.” Jinki smirked, teasing his friend who looked too pleased with himself to care.

 

“What can I say. I wanted special proposal for special boy.” he said smugly and all the boys laughed together.

 

Happy chatter and mood surrounded friends as they talked about anything and everything. From Key's job as fashion designer to random planning of their hang outs. They always came up with new and fresh plans, never being ones who would be bored while being together.

If someone asked them few years ago if they believed that all of them would be together and cozier than before, they would probably say no, knowing that life was too unpredictable to say something like that. However, now they were sure that they belong together. Not only couples, but all five of them together. They faced many hardships in the past – individually as well as they group of friends – but they always overcame it together because along the way, it seemed like they were all made for each other.

 

So in the end, ordinary one-night-stand and teenage college love changed lives. In the end, love and true friendship found those who weren't looking for it and it seems like it will stay with them for the rest of their lives.

 

 

 

 

 

∞ _THE END ∞_

 

 

 


	22. BONUS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! This is a surprise haha I didn't plan on writing more of this but since this story is still very precious to me, I wanted to give you guys snippets from their lives. I hope you will enjoy this chapter :) comments are always welcomed!

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _** ANOTHER 6 YEARS LATER **_

 

 

 

 

Jinki looked down at his wrist watch and groaned as he started walking even faster. He would be jogging soon if he continued walking in this pace but he didn't care. What he cared about was the call he got from school. The principal called him and asked him to come immediately. It was serious, she said. And so, like a good man he was, Jinki literally abandoned his own work to get to the high school as soon as possible.

 

“I can't believe this. His parents are away just for one day and he's already causing troubles!” Jinki groaned again and finally entered the school.

 

It wasn't as big as his own but he did have to admit that it had nice interior. Finding a head office wasn't hard and once he was there he checked his clothes before knocking on the door. It was opened immediately and an elder woman tilted her head at him.

 

“Hello. I'm Lee Jinki, Kim Kyuhyun's uncle. You called me.” he said and gave his charming smile to the lady, hoping that she will be nicer than she looked.

 

Well, tough luck. She frowned even more, as if just his presence was tasting bitter, and ushered him inside.

 

“Welcome, Mr. Lee. I'm glad you could finally come.” she said sternly and then sat down behind her huge desk.

 

_What is she playing? It's not like she is some queen,_ he thought to himself because he didn't like this kind of behavior. He was a respectable man, after all.

His thoughts disappeared however, when he spotted his nephew and saw that the boy had a.. black eye????

 

“Kyuhyun! Are you okay?” he asked and rushed toward the boy, ignoring the other boy who sat on the chair next to his own. “What happened?” Jinki frowned and this time looked at the principal as sternly as she did before.

 

“Amazing question, Mr. Lee. Why don't you tell your uncle what happened, Kyuhyun?” she frowned at the dark haired boy but he didn't speak up. “Of course.” she scoffed and Jinki had an urge to slap some senses to her head.

 

This was not a behavior principal should show to his students.

 

“Excuse me, but will you please explain why does my nephew have a black eye?” Jinki was gentle man, and soft at heart but this woman was getting on his nerves with the way she was behaving to his nephew. So he glared at her. Rudely.

 

“This young man got into the fight which he started.” she said and glared at Kyuhyun who scoffed.

 

Jinki didn't know how to react. He knew Kyuhyun was a good guy. He had a rough past and might have had a temper problems but he would never willingly start a fight. Not without a reason, at least.

And seeing him so rude – scoffing and rolling his eyes – was something new as well. It was just weird and Jinki wished that Jonghyun and Key were there to take care of their son.

 

“Wait. You started a fight? Why?” Jinki asked without any judgement in his voice and when Kyuhyun refused to look at him or answer he looked at the woman behind the desk. “Ma'am, do YOU know the reason?”

 

That woman had a nerve to scoff! “Why else. He was bored so he picked on innocent kids.”

 

_No, this just doesn't feel right. I know my family._ He frowned even more but since his nephew didn't say a word he couldn't really defend him. “Kyu..” he started and this time his voice was laced with slight disapproval.

 

The boy didn't look at his uncle but clenched his fists.

 

Suddenly, the boy next to him jumped onto his feet, getting Jinki's attention. _Oh,_ Jinki thought because this was the first time he even noticed that there was someone else with them. _Good job, old man, good job._

 

“It's not true.” the boy said in soft voice but it was obvious that he was angry. And yet, he looked like he was going to cry.

 

“Sungmin, I told you to stop making up stories!” the principal raised her voice, making the boy flinch and Jinki could see that Kyuhyun was holding back by gripping a chair he was sitting on.

 

“I'm not lying! It's you who doesn't want to listen to us. I told you that Kyuhyun was only protecting me!” the boy almost cried out and his hands were shaking. Badly.

 

Jinki, as a teacher and principal, felt very bad. And he felt obliged to the boy down. So he walked slowly toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.. It's okay, calm down. Come sit down and tell me what you meant with that?” he said softly and the boy with blonde hair looked at him with teary eyes.

 

After a moment he nodded and sat down. He was about to start talking when that annoying woman spoke again. “Lee Sungmin!”

 

“Ma'am, please. The boy has something to say.” Jinki said sternly and then looked back at the boy.

 

“T-there were these three guys. They have been bullying me for some time.” Sungmin said softly and bit his lip.

 

_What? He's bullied?_ Jinki frowned and looked at the principal. If it was true and that woman didn't do anything, he would get mad. And mad Jinki was not nice.

 

“Why do th-” Jinki started but the 'lady' scoffed.

 

“He's lying, obviously.” she said and this time Jinki's glare was so hard that she had to look away.

 

“How do you know that he's lying? Have you comfirmed it? Have you looked into it??” he said and when she said arrogant 'of course' Kyuhyun snapped his head at her.

 

“What? Are you kidding me? You always said that he was lying because those jerks are part of your family!” he said angrily and she gasped at the insult.

 

“Listen here, young man-” she started but Jinki has heard enough.

 

He stood up and approached the woman sitting behind her desk. She didn't seem suited for that job if she couldn't be objective. _Yeah, as if you have been objective when Jonghyun and Key started dating,_ his mind told him but he knew that this was different. Jonghyun left the school and they weren't kids. They were adults but these boys were only sixteen.

 

“Is it true? Did this boy come here because he was bullied but you didn't listen to him?” he asked and the woman noticed that his annoyed voice was less scarier than this calm one.

 

“He didn't have a proof.” she said, trying to stay calm.

 

Sungmin gasped and shook his head. “You saw bruises but you said that I could have fallen! And now that Kyuhyun protected me, you want to send us home for three weeks??”

 

“You could have.” she pointed out and Jinki pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

This woman was unbelievable. And he needed to solve this. He wanted to go home.

 

“I will do the talk now.” Jinki said seriously before he glared at the woman. “YOU will make sure that those boys won't ever bully this kid. You will do your job properly and you WILL let these boys attend school. No suspension.” he talked and when the woman opened her mouth to protest he lifted up his hand. “I did not finish so be quiet. Like I said, you will do all those things. Unless, you want to have troubles. I am a principal of KyungHee university and believe me, I know many people. I can make them come here and check on you and your job. I think that I don't have to tell you what would happen if they find out that you've been favouring your own family, right? Trust me, you wouldn't want an inspection here. They find anything and everything. ANYTHING.” he said in low, dangerous voice.

 

He wasn't threatening her, no. He didn't see it as a thread. More like he was trying to teach people how to behave and how to stay objective in their work.

 

He could see the expression she was making and he knew that he has won. She was afraid of what would happen because she probably hid many things. And although he didn't like the idea he didn't want to care unless his nephew was treated wrongly.

 

“So.. Are we done here?” he straightened his back and smiled innocently just to make the woman angrier.

 

And it worked. Her face got really red and she had her fists clenched but she nodded anyway. “Yes. I think so. Make sure that your nephew is not late tomorrow.” she said and honestly, it was very pathetic and lame.

 

“Goodbye. I hope that we won't have to meet again.” Jinki said and then turned to the boys. “Let's go, boys.” he smiled and together, they went out of office and school itself.

 

“Y-you were amazing, there, sir.” Sungmin said softly and smiled thankfully at the older man who just chuckled and rubbed his nape.

 

“Thank you. Well, I was just doing my job. But hey,” he started when they stopped in front of the gates, “if the bullying won't stop make sure to tell Kyuhyun, okay? And I will take care of it.”

 

Sungmin was about to speak when beautiful voice called his name. “Min! Oh god, I'm so sorry, baby. I couldn't leave work.”

 

Jinki frowned slightly and turned his head to look at the owner of that melodic voice. And his breath hitched. In front of him was a handsome, tall man, running toward them. His brown bangs were falling across his eyes and his face was flushed but damn, he was handsome. _Jesus, stop this,_ Jinki thought and fought the urge to put his hand onto his heart. It was beating fast and Jinki wanted to curse at heavens because why did it happen now? He has been waiting for this to happen for ages since he was the onle one single among their 'family'. But it didn't and now his heart skipped a beat for a man who was obviously Sungmin's dad? _Twisted joke, really,_ Jinki almost whined and watched his nephew when he bowed. They obviously knew each other.

 

“- Mr. Lee took care of it. Dad, he was so cool! You should have seen him.” Sungmin chuckled softly, obviously more relaxed now that he had someone from his family with him.

 

And Jinki knew that while he was cursing heavens, he missed part of their conversation. But still, the boy's last words made him chuckle softly and shake his head. “Like I said, it was nothing.”

 

The boy's father looked at him and didn't speak for a moment. It seemed like he was surprised but soon gained his senses and grinned lightly. “Wow. Cool dad? You're lucky, Kyuhyun.” the man said and Jinki almost choked on the air, laughing softly and shaking his head.

 

“Oh, he's not my dad. He's my uncle. My dads went on a trip overseas so I'm staying with him.” Kyuhyun said and Jinki picked up from where he left when he saw that the man didn't seem confused with whole the 'dads' thing.

 

“I'm Lee Jinki, the uncle. It's nice to meet you.” he said teasingly and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

 

The man looked embarrassed for a moment but then chuckled and took Jinki's hand right a way. Neither of them could shake off the feeling they got from the handshake but of course, neither of them said anything.

 

“I'm Lee Joon. Sungmin's dad. The pleasure is all mine. And.. I'm really thankful that you took care of matters at school. I couldn't get out of work. That witch.. I mean, the principal called so suddenly..” he sighed and only then realized that they have been shaking hands much longer than they should have.

 

They let go as Jinki chuckled when Joon called the principal witch and shook his head once again. “It's really okay. I'm also a principal of university so I really had to teach that lady how she should behave. I hope that there won't be any more problems but if yes, don't hesitate to call me. Tell me! I meant tell me.” Jinki said quickly and he was actually getting flustered which didn't go unnoticed by the man and the two boys. And all of them were enjoying it much more than they should have.

 

But Joon didn't want Jinki to feel even more flustered so he kept the teasing for himself. “I will, thank you. It's very nice of you. So.. principal, huh? You do seem like someone who's good with people.” Joon admitted and the smile he was rewarded with was so bright and warm that it made him want to see it again.

 

“Thank you. I've been told that before.” Jinki said and he actually sounded playful.

 

_What the hell??_ He scolded himself and then looked at his wrist watch once again. “Oh! I'm sorry but we gotta go. I would say that I hope to see you again, but I'm afraid that it would mean more troubles and trips to school so.. I will go with.. It was really nice to meet you. Both of you. And if anything happens, tell Kyuhyun and he'll tell me.” Jinki said and squeezed the boy's shoulder just like he has done in the office.

 

Then he smiled beautifully at Joon and soon after him and Kyuhyun were walking away from the gates. Right to the car.

They were silent for some time but Jinki was curious.

 

“So you protected him?”

 

“Yeah.” Kyuhyun sighed and looked out of the window when Jinki started driving. “I couldn't just let them bully him. I held back for a long time because Sungmin didn't want me to get involved. But today.. they were pushing him while calling him queer and ugly names like that. And I couldn't let them do it.” he explained and Jinki finally understood.

 

“So he was bullied for being a gay?” he asked softly and from the corner of his eyes he could see his nephew nodding.

 

And Jinki felt warm. Happy. And so freaking proud of his nephew.

 

He smiled and hummed. “I wanted to give you a speech about causing troubles and such. But.. I'm proud of you, Kyu. And your parents will be, too.” he said honestly but got surprised when the boy's soft voice was heard.

 

“You think so? They won't be mad? I was bad, after all.” he almost whispered, looking down at his lap.

 

Jinki knew why he was worried and he didn't blame him for it, but he wished that the boy would believe in his parents more than he did. Jonghyun and Key were amazing parents.

 

“You were brave. You protected your friend and stood up to bullies. Do you really think they would be mad? You know them well by now, Kyu.” Jinki said softly and Kyuhyun didn't respond for a while.

 

“You're right, uncle Jinki. I guess that old habits die hard.” he joked and when he smiled softly at the older man, Jinki knew that everything was alright.

 

“So.. What was that about? You and Mr. Lee?” Kyuhyun suddenly said, giving his uncle that teasing smirk he mastered from his parents before he ran out of the car.

 

“Yah! Watch your mouth!” Jinki shouted after him and felt his cheeks reddening slightly.

 

_That brat!_ He groaned but couldn't stop small smile from appearing on his lips.

 

Yes, everything was alright.

 

 


End file.
